50 Things To Do When You're Bored
by Lost in Believing
Summary: 50 Things To Do When You're Bored. Cullen Style. You never know what could happen in the Cullen Household. Hilarity ensured for some chapters. Sometimes other people are brought into the craziness...All 50 Things To Do When You're Bored. Now Complete!
1. Prank Call

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 1:**** Prank Calls**

**A.N: This is my first Twilight fanfic. My friend and I were pitifully bored yesterday, so we came up with a list of things to do while we're bored. Here's number one on the list. Please review and tell me what you think!**

1. Prank Call

**Bella**

"I am sooo bored," I complained. It was summer vacation, and there was nothing to do at the Cullen's house. The guys were out hunting, so me, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were left at the house doing absolutely nothing what so ever. And it was very boring.

"So what do you want to do then, Bella?" Alice asked, bouncing down the stairs. Geez, way to scare me. Rosalie followed her down. I was left sitting in the room, staring at the piano.

Alice and Rosalie sat down next to me on the floor, and we stared at each other. They were waiting for my answer. "I don't know what to do. What do you two have in mind?"

"Hmm, what about like giving you a make over?" Rosalie suggested. I shot daggers at her, yeah right. I wasn't going to be a barbie once again during summer.

"I don't think Bella would like that that much, even though I love to dress her up," Alice replied. "How about we like, prank call someone?"

"Prank call who?" I asked. Really, there was no one to prank call.

"What about the guys? And I am sure that we could annoy someone like Mike Newton," Rosalie stated. Eww, Mike Newton. Hmm, maybe we could prank call him and say that he has to move somewhere far away from here, like Africa or Europe.

"Now Bella, please agree with us that prank calling would be fun," Alice stated. "You have prank called before right?"

"Actually...I have never prank called anyone before. But I know that it is hilarious because I have seen Jessica do it before," I replied.

Small, silver cell phones appeared in Alice and Rosalie hands'. "Okay, we'll go first and then you try," Rosalie said. "Who should we call first?"

They exchanged a silent conversation and Rosalie finally nodded her head. "Emmett."

I laughed. "Emmett would realize that it's you, Rose," I replied.

Alice smirked. "No he won't."

The phone started to ring; Rosalie had put it on speaker. The guys were hunting, but I knew they would probably pick up the phone. "Rose," Emmett's voice filled the room. I realized then that he probably had them on contact id.

Rosalie's voice was deep and low when she spoke. She tried to make herself sound like a guy, a high pitched guy. "Rose? Oh is that the girl that is here in club with me? Hmm, she's hot," She replied.

There was silence on the other side of the phone, and Alice and I were trying to hold in our laughter. It was working, though, we were still giggling. Emmett could probably hear us if he wasn't distracted by what Rosalie had just said. "What the...? Who are you?" Emmett growled.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked. Emmett sounded so ticked, and Alice and I couldn't hold in our laughter anymore... But amazingly we did because we knew that they would kill us.

"I asked the question first, who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Emmett was yelling now. I can't believe I have never prank called anyone before.

"Hmm, dancing with her in this club in Vegas. And who are you and what about wife?" Rosalie stated. Amazingly, she never cracked yet. I wonder how she couldn't.

There was a low growl on the other side of the phone, and Emmett spoke again, but not to the phone. "Guys, we're going back."

"Why?" It sounded like Jasper, but he was distant.

"Rose is in trouble." Emmett replied back with them.

"Seriously, who the heck is this Rose we're talking about?" Rosalie replied, sounding confused. I could tell that Alice was laughing her head off in her mind.

"UGH!" Emmett replied, and snapped the phone shut. The second that he did, the three of us started cracking up. Rosalie dropped the phone, and Alice fell over. We all tried to say something, but we couldn't because our mouths, and the room was filled with our laughter.

Our laughter seemed to shake the house, and Esme walked into the room with a puzzled look on her face. Alice stopped laughing for a moment, and her look seemed distracted. She was probably having a vision. Our laughter died down, and we waited for Alice to tell us what ever she saw.

When she finally snapped out of it, she laughed. "There going to Vegas. Well, Emmett is anyways and the others are coming back to the house. They'll be back in twenty minutes."

Rosalie and I laughed too. "I guess they weren't hunting when I called them then," Rosalie stated.

Esme gave us a look. "What did you girls do anyways?"

"Prank call," we replied, giving her the angel look.

She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. "So who's turn is it?" I asked. Both of them turned to look at me.

"My turn?" I asked. They both nodded at me, and Alice tossed me the silver phone. "But who am I going to call?" I asked. I didn't know who too call, because I knew that anyone I would call would recognize me.

Rosalie looked at me, and smirked. Great, she has an idea. "How about you call Edward. Ask him how things are going and he'll ask you the same question. Tell him that you are at the club with me and say something random. This will probably tick him off."

Hmm, Rose was smart. "And then Alice will be there too?"

"I could if I wanted too, but I'm not sure yet. I am thinking of something else that would tick Jasper off," Alice replied.

"Okay then," I replied. I dialed the phone. It rang while I bit my lip, I wasn't sure if I could do this without breaking. "Bella," Edward greeted into the phone.

"Edward," I replied. "How is hunting going? When will you be back?"

"We'll, we aren't hunting anymore. Emmett was ticked about something, and he won't tell us. All we know is that we're going back to the house while he goes somewhere."

"Didn't he tell you where he is going?"

"Yeah, Vegas?"

Rosalie laughed. "Who is that Bella?" Rosalie pretended to act along with me.

"It's Edward," I pretended to call back. Alice blasted some music to add some effect.

"Bella where are you?" He asked. Now he is sounding worried.

"Vegas. Rosalie and Alice dragged me here," I replied. I fake sighed.

"I'm going to get you, stay where you are," Edward replied, and hung up. I started cracking up along with Alice and Rosalie.

"They're all going now. Jasper knows that I am there too cause you said my name," Alice explained between laughs.

"So I guess you aren't bored anymore, Bella?" Rose asked. I laughed. Of course I wasn't bored anymore, we got the guys to go to Vegas for absolutely no reason.

"Nope, definitely not bored anymore. We only made two, and we are already laughing our heads off," I replied.

Something happened that none of us expected, the phone rang. Alice picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hello," A male's voice filled the room. Was that... Mike Newton?

"Hello?" Alice replied.

"Alice, is Bella there?" He asked. Wait, how the heck did he get this number. Alice gave me a look and gave me the phone. Rosalie and Alice had confused looks on their faces.

"Hello?" I replied.

"Bella. Please don't get mad at me for this, but it was a dare. I have to ask you a question, remember that it was a dare."

"Just spit it out."

"Would you like to go to Vegas with me?"

**I don't know how the ending turned out. I think it is good, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Thought Game

**50 Things To Do While You're Bored**

**Chapter 2:**** Thought Game**

**A.N: Wow! I have to thank each and everyone one of you for reviewing, adding me to your favorites or alerts! When I came home from ice cream, I was like 'Oh my goodness, I have 53 messages waiting for me.' My sister, who loves to see how many reviews I have, dropped her jaw. This is the most I have ever gotten for one chapter! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

2. Thought Game

**Edward**

Bella recently pushed me out of the room. I have no idea why, we were all peacefully watching the news on the television, but I could sense boredom in the room. Actually, I heard most of it. Bella almost fell asleep. But instead of falling asleep, she told me to go into my room.

I don't know how that is going to help, because I can read the thoughts of all my siblings. So whatever she is trying to come up with isn't going to work. And doesn't she remember that I have vampire hearing?

"Edward you can come down now," Bella yelled from the family room. Her scream broke me from my thoughts. Darn, I didn't catch what she was saying to them.

"Yes love?" I asked, after stopping right in front of her.

"Oh nothing. You can sit now, I had to ask Alice something about the dress," Bella replied. Hmm, maybe that is why she sent me out of the room. After all, I'm not allowed to see the dress.

I sat on the space in the floor that I was sitting before. I held Bella in my arms, watching the screen. None of my siblings had thoughts running through their heads now, weird. Their thoughts usually scream at me.

Wow. It really was pitifully boring today. Are we that lame that we have nothing to do on a perfectly nice day? Maybe we'll play some baseball later, I think there is a storm coming.

Everything was dead quiet, besides the sound on the t.v. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was planting some flowers around the house, so the six of us were inside doing nothing. I wonder what is going on.

_God, Bella is so hot._ I snapped my heard toward my sibling with that thought. Emmett is so dead. Before he realized, I was at his throat with my pale fingers.

_Hmm, Mike Newton really liked it when he saw Bella in that mini-skirt I dressed her in._ Alice! She caught my eye and smirked. I left Emmett, who was snickering at me and ran after my little pixie sister. And I thought that I could trust my sister choosing clothes for fiance.

A low growl escaped from my lips. I couldn't help it, I was so angry at my siblings. All this thinking about Bella, it's driving my crazy! Anger coursed through my dead veins, and all I could think about was getting back at the next person who made a thought.

_Edward is way overprotective of Bella. When will he learn that girls just wanna have fun?_ Rose! I thought you were on my side! And what the heck are you talking about!?

Jasper hummed Clair De Lune in his mind, making it harder for me to think. Bella sang a song out loud too, but I couldn't catch it because I wasn't paying attention. Too many things going on at once! Ugh!

_Oooh, there is another skirt I have that would make the boys go crazy!_ Alice's thoughts were killing me! Bella was dressed fine. Without my sister, her clothes were fine.

_I wonder if Rose would kill me if she knew what I was thinking..._ "Emmett!" I growled. I seriously couldn't take it anymore. I used part of my strength, and slammed my brother into the couch. There was a crash, and we slammed into the wall. No doubt Emmett used some of his strength to keep us from breaking through the wall.

_And Jacob. Geez, I feel so bad for Quil and Seth. I don't even want to know what he was thinking... _I thought Bella said she wasn't going to see Jacob without telling me first? I never heard of her going over to the reservation.

I sat in the middle of the room, clutching my ears. There was too many thoughts, and all of them I don't want to hear. Too make it worse, two songs were going on at once. Could the misery never end? Especially about my love!

_Bella seriously needs to get out more. Maybe this week, Alice and I will take her to a club._ What?! No way. I got up, not bothering that I was trying to ignore my siblings, but that never happened. I went for Rosalie, but crashed into something else instead.

Okay, my bad. Not something else, but someone else. Emmett.

"What were you going to do to Rose?" Emmett growled. I pushed him across the room, he landed on the couch.

"What were you thinking of Bella?" I retorted.

The rest of our siblings, and Bella, sat on the floor. They leaned their backs on the wall and just watched us bicker. Bella looked like she was smirking, but I wasn't really paying attention.

_If you wanna be my lover, love is what you'll get._ Yeah. Alice is trying to be all angel on me singing the Spice Girls in her head. No way. I am not falling for that.

"I wasn't thinking anything about her! It was Rose I was thinking about!"

"No it wasn't! You were screaming your thoughts at me, and I was about to attack you then and there!"

"Yeah right. You can read my mind, but are you sure that I wasn't thinking about Rose? Or were you trying to block out other things I was thinking about?"

"I wish I could block out what you guys are thinking!" I stated. It helps reading minds, but sometimes I wished I never could.

Even though none of us were really paying attention, we all focused our eyes at the front door. Carlisle had just walked in and he was staring at the ruckus we were causing in the living room. "What on earth are you guys doing?" He asked, still dazed.

Emmett smirked. And so did the rest of my family...And Bella? What?

"The thought game to annoy Edward," Emmett replied, his voice calm. In everyone's thoughts they were booming with laughter. Bella was even laughing out loud now.

"Wait, what?!"

**So there you guys go, number two on the list. Please, please review! Since I got 21 reviews for the first chapter, I am aiming for a total of 50 reviews after this chapter. Can you guys make that happen? Please! Click the purple buttom, I know you want too!**


	3. Fireworks

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 3:**** Fireworks**

**A.N: So like how is everyone liking the story? I also do think that the first chapter was better. I hope this one is better though. Please review! Okay this chapter isn't that funny, if you ask me. But I just thought that it would be interesting to watch Emmett set fireworks off.**

**Rosalie**

There was a weird sound outside. What the heck was that? I really hope Emmett isn't doing anything stupid again.

Oh my god.

My husband is a flippin' idiot! "Emmett, what the heck are you doing?!" I screamed, watching in amazement as he tried to set something on fire. "Are you suicidal? I mean, honestly!"

He turned to me. "Rose! Come here, these are called fireworks. It's what humans like to watch, so I was thinking, why not try? So I bought them and now I am trying to set them off."

Emmett really is suicidal, I can't believe I never thought of this before. Doesn't he realize fire can hurt anything? Humans and vampires! So we're all screwed if he can't control that. "Emmett! Don't try fireworks, we have all seen them before and we know what they look like! I care not to know how you set them off!" He's not gonna listen to me.

"What the crap?" Alice screamed from behind me.

"Exactly," I replied. She cautiously came closer to Emmett, walking up to me instead. She had the what-the-heck-is-he-doing-now look on her face. I couldn't blame her either.

"Honestly. What the heck is he doing? Setting something on fire, I really hope it isn't himself," Alice stated, staring at him wide-eyed.

"No, I'm setting off fireworks!" Emmett replied, happily.

There was a few seconds before Alice actually said anything. "Okay then. I'm just gonna go inside, away from the fire." She disappeared and I was the only one left out here with my idiot.

"Seriously Emmett, it's not even dark out yet? You won't be able to see them in the light," I explained, pointing to the still lit sky. It was sunset, but still.

"So? I'm setting them up now. By the time it is done, it will be dark out. Maybe not pitch black out but dark enough that we can still see the pretty colors." Remind me to remind him to never use pretty colors again.

"Fine, don't set anything else on fire though. Please." I walked inside the house, at human pace amazingly and just stared at my family watching the t.v.

"So why is Emmett trying out fireworks? Honestly, he is thinking of how cool it will be and all of the pretty colors that the sky will be lit with," Edward exclaimed. Bella just stared at me and let out a laugh.

"Umm, yeah. You can ask him that yourself. He said that humans do it and he wanted to try since it looked cool," I explained. So those weren't his exact words but still! He is setting things on fire!

"Tell him that he better not ruin the house," Esme warned. I agree with her. If he did, we would have no place to live.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do? I mean honestly, I don't think boredom could take control that easily," Bella. She got up and walked over to where I was standing, and Edward followed her. I wonder what it would be like to have someone follow you and care for you every second of your life.

"I don't know how about we go and ask him," I suggested. We walked to the door, and the rest of the family joined us watching Emmett set up the fireworks.

"Look Rose, I'm done!" Emmett grinned. He pointed to the fireworks. Wow, it didn't look like he set up anything. Umm, okay then.

"Cool." I gave him the thumbs up.

"Emmett be careful," Carlisle replied. I agree with him, this is fire and Emmett we're talking about, what isn't there to understand?

"Watch in amazement for I am the first Cullen to set off fireworks," Emmett said loudly. He picked up something and put it against the firework. Nothing happened but it caught on fire. Suddenly there was a boon and his shoe was covered in flames.

"Oops," he said and poured a bucket of water on his foot.

"EMMETT!" We all screamed. He just looked at us with a questioned look on his face.

"I think your suppose to point them upwards," Jasper stated. How the heck would Jasper know what to do? Well, he said 'suppose' so I guess he doesn't.

"Oh." Emmett grabbed one and faced it upwards. And set it again on fire. It shot upwards, almost as fast as one of us!

We looked up at the sky. Just above the trees, one lone firework went off in the night. It was two different colors, green and blue. The sparks were close together one moment and then they got farther apart, it looked pretty cool. It lasted for about five seconds and it burned out.

We all stared at the sky, still trying to process that Emmett had actually set something off without a total disruption.

"Wow," Bella stated. She was the first one to talk.

"Emmett actually did something," Jasper stated, still amazed.

"Nice job," Edward added.

"Thank you. You didn't hurt anything," Esme said.

"Emmett, you actually did it!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled.

"Yeah! I'm gonna do it again!" He exclaimed. He set another one off, but there was a problem this time. The firework wasn't pointing directly up.

Instead it ran into a tree and exploded. We all stared in shock.

"Look at all the pretty colors, Rose!"

**So okay, this chapter was shorter than others, but I promise I will get them longer. I think that the ending was funny. And watching Emmett set something on fire is hilarious itself. Please review!**


	4. Fold Laundry

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 4:**** Fold Laundry**

**A.N: So are you guys liking the story? This is probably the only story that has the most reviews per chapter, so thank you everyone that reviews! Please review!**

**Alice**

Honestly. Is there nothing to do when Bella and Edward aren't around? To make matters worse, there isn't anything to do even when they are around! Geez! I swear I am sitting in the living room folding socks and shirts with the rest of my siblings. Esme gave us chores to do since we were terribly bored.

"Alice, pass me the basket," Jasper asked. I picked up the while laundry basket and literally passed it too him with vampire quickness. He caught it easily and gave me a look.

"Why are we doing this again? I mean like, this is boring!" Emmett complained. I agree with Emmett, I think we are better off being bored without folding laundry.

Rose tossed a sock at Emmett and it landed on his shoulder. It looked funny on him, a puny sock against a guy that was pretty bulky. I think that was Rose's sock too. "Cause we have nothing better to do, and if this doesn't get done you might be wearing Edward's tighty-whiteys," Rose replied.

Emmett looked disgusted. Lucky Edward and Bella weren't here, she would be laughing and Edward would be threatening Emmett not to say anything to that comment. "Like I would even fit into that! Eddie is almost as small as Jasper!" We all laughed.

"And if I were as bulky as you I would squish my girl," Jasper replied, throwing the basket full of clothes at Emmett. I agree, when Emmett gives me hugs I can barely breathe, even if I don't have too.

Emmett quickly grabbed the basket and set it down in front of him. "It's all muscle," Emmett stated. He held out his arm and held the bottom part of the 'muscle' that hung off his arm. If you asked me, it looked like fat.

"On what, planet lard?" I retorted. Great the basket is coming towards me now.

I grabbed the flying piece of plastic and hurled it at Rose, who wasn't paying attention. She caught it- no surprise there. Instead of throwing it back something else was being thrown across the room. Oh no, please tell me it wasn-just then something hit me in the face- Emmett's boxers.

"Oh my god," I stated, as the boxers flew into my face. I couldn't see anything, and I held my breath. "You did not just throw EMMETT'S BOXERS at me!" Oh Rose was so going to get it now. I grabbed the underwear off my face and threw it at Emmett with such a force, they made a noise going through the air.

I should have saw that coming at me! Ugh! I went through my pile of laundry, quicker than my usual vampire speed because I was angry, and chucked Jasper's boxers and some Emmett's socks at her. She knew it was coming at her, but she still got hit anyways. "ALICE!" She screamed.

She started throwing things at me. It didn't matter what it was, she was just randomly taking things and throwing into the air, preferably at me. Oh, now it was war! "Jasper get over here!"

"Emmett, now!"

Both of our men unwillingly stalked next to us. It was quite obvious that they didn't want to be here, but they were being amused at the same time. Emmett started to get into the idea, and now he was throwing things at us too. "Jasper, I want you to get all of the clothes that they throw at us and collect it. Block me please."

Jasper went in front of me, and caught the clothes. I grabbed a handful and threw it straight across from me. A bra landed on Emmett's head. "Alice," he wined.

Oh, I bet he wished it was Rosalie's. But no, it wasn't, it was mine just to tick him off. Rosalie was still throwing clothes, and she was going to run out of them soon. "Jasper."

"Yeah?" His arms were filled with clothes. All I could see of him was his legs and his blond hair.

"Dump that on Rose please." My eyes caught it because I am a vampire. In under two human heartbeats, Jasper ran over there, dumped the ton of clothes on Rose, and ran back and sat innocently next to me with his arm around my waist. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice job," I stated, as we watched Rose get out of the pile. Emmett was just staring at her. Rose was furious.

"Your hot when you're mad." Can Emmett be any stupider? Honestly, I think that Newton kid is smarter than him.

Jasper chuckled next to me. "Honestly Emmett, this is not the time for compliments. Your wife is about to rip us up and put us in the nearest bonfire." Oooh, scary when Rosalie is the one to do it.

After Emmett's comment, Rose calmed down. Freaky. "Thank you honey. Now Alice, Jasper. You two are so dead."

"Duh. We've been dead for a while now," I retorted.

"You know what I mean," she stated. She grabbed something, and folded it up so it was inside her pale fist. We couldn't see it because she did it facing away from us. What the heck could it be?

It could be laundry. Honestly, clothes made from cloth isn't that scary. And you really can't hurt a vampire with a piece of cloth. Wow. Nice try, sis.

Just then, Bella and Edward walked through the door and stared with confused looks of why the living room looked like a mess. Emmett's booming laugh filled the house. "Don't ask," he stated.

"What are you guys doing?" Edward asked, confusion evident in his musical voice.

"This," Rose stated. It all happened at once. She threw something at Jasper, which was a book on the Confederacy, which distracted him. She then threw something at me, and I didn't register what it was until it actually hit me.

Perfect. Edward's boxers.

Edward shot Rose daggers.

Bella just laughed. "So I guess Edward prefers boxers instead of breifs, huh?"


	5. How Many Licks Does It Take

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 5:**** How Many Licks Does It Take To Get To The Center Of A Tootsie Pop?**

**A.N: This story has a lot of reviews. It has more than my other stories per chapter, and that is amazing. Can we get to a hundred reviews this time please? Please review! Enjoy your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tootsie Pops in any sort of way.**

**Emmett**

"Oh come on guys!" I wined, handing each of the little lollipops to every one of my siblings. "It will be fun. And we can finally answer the question that has been going on for a while now!"

Bella just giggled, looking at the expression of all of her almost-sblings.

"Please Emmett, you expect us to eat...Eat...Dirt?" Edward asked, holding up the wrapped candy to his face. No we weren't eating dirt. We were conducting an expirement to see how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop.

'It's not dirt."

"Emmett! What are you doing! You are trying to make us eat human food! This stuff is disgusting," Rosalie replied. What, it's not that bad...Well okay, maybe it is.

"Oh Rose, quit it. Just try it. How about we'll make this fun. Whoever can count how many licks it takes to get to the center, i'll give them fifty bucks. How about it?" I suggest, slapping a bill on the table. Good thing I got cash today.

If it something was going to hit the floor at this moment, it would most likely be Bella's mouth. Her's dropped open the milisecond her eyes saw the bill on the table. She opened them at vampire speed. "Is that a lot of cash for you Bella?"

"Emmett! Are you kidding me, that's like, a lot of cash! Why are you putting out this much anyways!?" She asked, staring at me like I was crazy. That look was what most of the kids at school looked at me at.

Edward turned to look at her. "Love, this is not a lot of cash. Just lick the lollypop and you get the cash."

"But it's Emmett's! I can't do that." Oh please Bella, I just wanna know how many licks it takes. Just do it for the money! Do it for me!

"Yeah you can Bella. Teach Emmett a lesson since he is giving out money," Rose stated. Hey, I thought you were on my side!

"Well, just lick the candy!" I stated.

"Fine Emmett, you win," Jasper stated, feeling everyone's feelings in the room. Yes!

"Wait. We'll all lick the stinkin human food, but then whoever finish it first wins the cash," Alice stated, giving me a look. Wait, then we would be done like really soon.

"How about human speed, please," Bella stated.

"Yes, let's do it for the human," I added, smirking. Bella gave me a look. Edward gave me one too. Oh please, Edward protects her too much. Let her do some things on her own, will yeah?

"Fine, ready?" Rosalie stated. She was ticked no doubt.

"Go!"

I unwrapped my brown colored lollypop. For about three seconds, all I heard was the unwrapping of the lollypops. There were different colors too. I got the chocolate flavor, I remember that flavor when I was human. It was delicious. Alice got raspberrry, Jasper got orange, Rose got chocolate, Bella and Edward got raspberry.

I licked it. Ewww, this didn't taste like chocolate. It tasted disgusting. Well, that was one lick. "One," I said outloud.

My siblings gave me a look. Bella was still silently counting how many licks she had done already. I licked the chocolate lolly again. "Two."

"Emmett stop counting out loud," Alice stated. She gave me another look.

Jasper unwillingly took a look of the candy and made a face. "Bella, how do you eat this stuff?" We all turned to look at her.

She took another look, and silently said the number. "What? It's good. Candy is nice and sweet, I can't imagine what it would taste like to you though."

Alice took a lick of hers and made a face. "Yeah, you just can't imagine."

Edward was licking the lollypop, not really paying attention. He was reading all of our minds, trying to find out our opinions on my game. No doubt it all annoyed them, but you have to have fun once in a while!

"Oh Rose, it's not that bad. Just think about it, you are making Emmett happy," Edward said quitely. It was almost too quiet, that I almost couldn't hear it. Now that is weird.

"I know, but my husband is so silly sometimes. He knows that these things taste horrible for us."

I decided not to listen anymore and just continue what we were doing. "Three."

"Emmett!" Bella screamed at me. Uh oh, the human is getting mad.

"Emmett, stop counting out loud! It's messing all of us up, you idiot! And I don't think you wanna know what happens if we get mad because of you...Again!" Alice warned, growling. Okay, little pixie vampire-Scary.

Bella, Alice, and Jasper gave me a look that said shut-up. Four. Five. Okay, saying it in my head was boring. "Six."

"Emmett!" All of my siblings, including Bella, screamed at me. I just smirked at them, and kept on licking. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. How long does it take to get to the center of this thing?

"How many licks did everyone take?" Rose asked, taking a lick of her pop.

I licked the candy once again. "Eleven. How many did you guys take?"

"Thirteen," Jasper replied.

"Seventy-three," Edward answered. What the heck? I thought we said no vampire speed! I think he is cheating, which he usually is.

"Seven," Alice added.

"Forty-eight," Bella said. What? The human had more than us and her boyfriend was in the lead! Were they trying to out lick us by any chance?

"Eighteen," Rose finally ended.

"Edward, your cheating!" I stated. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.

Edward looked at me. "No I'm not. I'm just trying to win the money for my love. And tasting something disgusting is a small price to pay for the cash on the table." He took three more licks.

All around us, vampires and human, were licking the lollypops to win the my cash that was calling their name. Of course Bella paid no attention to any of us because she was too determined winning the cash that was apparently a lot to her. So she just kept on licking the candy that actually tasted good to her.

I don't know how long I had been thinking, but I was on my one hundred and seventy-second lick. Wow. I think we have been sitting here for at least a half an hour. The lollypops had been slowly licked away, and some of them already showed the centers. No doubt they had licked way more than I did, because mine was halfway through.

"Look, I got to the center of the lollypop," Edward exclaimed, showing us that he had gotten through the candy outside and reached the chocolate goo on the inside.

"How many licks did it take?" I asked.

"Four hundred and twenty-one licks."

"Wow," Bella stated.

"Well, looks like Edward gets your money. And we have terrible tastes in our mouths," Alice stated, running into the kitchen to most likely spit out the taste.

Edward happily took the cash from the table and gave it to Bella. She refused, but after a while she took it.

I got up to see if Alice was done spitting and Jasper was there with her. "How about we just go hunting to get the taste out of our mouths?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." They both went outside and took off.

I was still determined to see how many licks it took though. I doubt it took that many. When I got back I stared at the place where my lollypop used to be.

Instead was a pile of dirt. What the heck?

There was a note next to the pile of earth.

**I thought you told Edward we weren't going to be eating dirt?**

**-Rose**

**P.S. Eat it and I'll give you fifty bucks.**


	6. Opposite Day

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 6****: Opposite Day**

**A.N.- Do any of you guys have something you guys do when you're bored? Send one in! When you review, just tell me something that you like to do when you're bored, and I might add it in! Please review!**

**Jasper**

The emotions in this room were annoying. Of course they were all coming from my siblings, and Bella, but that just made it more annoying. Emmett is talking funny, he was saying that it was opposite day. I have heard it before, it's something humans like to do when their bored, no wonder why Emmett is doing this.

Opposite day. Some stupid human made this up, and I don't think any of us really know where it came from. But it's when you take a day and you say everything opposite. Like if you wanted to do something, you would say that you didn't want to do it. Right now the only one who was actually acting opposite was Emmett of course.

Bella was just laughing. On the outside she wasn't, but the emotion she was feeling right now was humor. Rose was feeling annoyed. Edward was annoyed, but he was amused slightly. Alice was annoyed too. I was just sitting here watching my brother act stupid as usual.

At these times, I usually calmed down the whole room. But I didn't. I was bored too, and it was amusing to watch my brother act like it was opposite day, and annoy my sisters with it.

"Emmett, let me play the game too!" Alice screamed, her tiny hands attempting to claw the game controller out of Emmett's hands. He was laughing on the inside, and all he had to do was lift the controller over Alice's head, so she couldn't reach.

"But Alice, by you saying that you want me to let you play the games, means that you want me to play the rest of the game for you," Emmett stated, continuing the game, while Alice attempted to get the controller.

"Emmett, just give Alice the game," I stated. "Then you won't get hurt."

"So if I don't give Alice the controller, I will get hurt?"

"Y-" Wait, he is playing opposite day on us. So that means I had to talk like him. "No."

"Here you don't go." Emmett handed the controller over to Alice. Finally. She just stuck out her tongue at him, and quickly got into the game.

Alice emotion was now contentment. She wasn't exactly glad about Emmett not letting her play the game, but she was happy that I understood how to talk to him and get her the controller.

"Thanks, Jasper," She said.

"Your welcome," I replied.

Bella laughed. "Emmett, would you not let Edward play a song for me on his piano?" She was actually playing along with him? Hmm, this must be favored among mortals.

"No Bella, Edward isn't allowed to play a song for you on his piano," Emmett replied, laughing. "Don't go Edward. Don't play a song for Bella." Edward nodded his head, and headed over to his instrument.

Bella's song filled the room. Even Alice ignored the game for a moment to listen. The notes filled the room, filling the open space with a perfect melody and harmony blending together. Edward and Bella. I heard him every day and night, perfecting the song with his dead heart. He really tried his all into this song, and succeeded.

The whole room was full of contentment or happiness. But that all ended when we heard Carlisle come in. "Bye," Emmett greeted. Edward stopped playing, and we all groaned.

"What?" Carlisle asked. Obviously he wasn't familiar with the game that Emmett was playing, but we are all sure that he knew what opposite day was. I feel terrible for him.

"It's not opposite day," I informed. He gave Emmett a look and then turned to me.

"Okay then," Carlisle replied. He went up the stairs, most likely to find Esme.

"Emmett!" Rosalie asked, after Carlisle left. "Can we please go shopping!?" Oh no, please no. Rose, why'd you have to-

"SHOPPING!" Alice squealed, causing the whole house to rock a little. Great. Thanks Rose.

I shot Emmett a look, and Edward quickly ran Bella up to his room. Wow. Edward actually thinks he can protect Bella when it comes to shopping. I gave up trying to protect myself years back. "Yes," Emmett stated, still going along with the opposite day thing.

"Was that a yes love?" Rose asked, grabbing the keys to her car.

"No!" Emmett quickly screamed. I quickly calmed the whole room, before anything got really big. Rosalie shot me a look of annoyence, and Emmett sighed.

"Is that a no Emmett?" Rose questioned, a look of pure innocense on her face. She swung the keys in a circle, heading for the door. "Alice, let's don't go."

"No Rosalie," Alice replied, heading over to the door.

"Don't come guys," Rose stated. In a second, she ran over to Emmett, and dragged him out the door to the car. "You won't pay for this." No! Rose no! I backed into the couch, watching the devious smile grow on Alice's face.

I saw everything, but Bella wouldn't have. Alice dragged me out of the house, just like Rosalie had demonstrated. She slammed the door, and ran me into the BMW. Perfect, I had to go shopping.

Why don't I see Bella and Edward? Aren't they suppose to be dragged along like we are? No! Emmett what have you done?

I swear I heard chuckling coming from the house.

"Alice, why did you bring me along?" I asked. "I don't want to come! I'm not being dragged along the state buying you girls stuff!"

"Hmm, what did he say Rose? Did he just say that he would drive us around Washington and buy us stuff?" Alice asked. Both of the girls in the car giggled, and Emmett and I just suck into the car seats.

"No!" Emmett yelled as Rosalie swiftly pulled out of the driveway. "I'm not buying you anything!"

"Neither am I!" I added.

"They just offered to buy us stuff," Rose said. Alice giggled.

"Of course they did," Alice replied.

"I HATE you!" Emmett yelled. His voice shook the car, it was almost as bad when Alice squealed.

"Love you too."


	7. Truth or Dare

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 7:**** Truth or Dare**

**A.N.- I think this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Here is a long chapter for you peoples! Please review!**

**Bella**

"So this is a game that is commonly played among humans," Alice stated. All of us were seated at the table that had a seat for every one of the Cullens-including me. "And we haven't played it before. But since we have Bella here today, maybe we should give the game a try."

No! No no no no no no! Please don't say the game Alice! Whatever you do, please don't tell me the game that you are thinking! We are not going to play it! Please don't say-

"Truth or Dare." Yep, she said it. Why on earth do we have to play this game!? It's the lone human verse five vampires! I think that is a reason why I am not allowed to play truth or dare. Edward wouldn't allow it. Neither do I.

Edward stiffened in the chair next to me. "Absolutely not!" Alice shook her head at her brother. Emmett had the biggest smirk that I have ever seen since.

"Aww, don't be a baby about this brother!" Emmett exclaimed. "We won't hurt the human. It's a game after all, and this one is fun!" No! Don't make me play this game Edward!

"No, Bella is defiantly not playing this game!" Edward took my arm, and started to lead me out of the room.

"Bella. Stop Edward, you know you want to play this game," Alice said, boring a gaze into my head. "You'll play if you love me, Bella." No Alice, don't put me through this! "Pleeaase!"

I stopped, turning my gaze at Alice. "Fine! I will play. But no hurting me!" Alice is so going to get it if she hurts me. And I'm not the only one that would be going after her anyways.

"Bella." Edward grabbed me by the wrist again, gently. "We are not going to play a game where you are going to get hurt. Whether Alice wants us too or not."

I felt someone lift me up from behind, and it wasn't Edward. "Look little bro, she can play okay?" Emmett said from behind me. Oh, that's who got me. A low growl was coming from Edward. I guess he really didn't want me playing truth or dare with his siblings.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

"Okay, so everyone sit in there seats," Alice stated. Me, Edward, and Emmett went back to our seats and sat. Amazingly, I didn't trip or fall. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oooh, can I go first?" I asked. It was a game I was familiar with, so I wanted to go first. And this was probably the only time I would actually be able to annoy one of them the most, so I wanted to do it thoroughly. Emmett gave me a surprised look. I guess he didn't think that I would actually want to go first.

"The human wants to go first. Amazing. Let her." Thanks Emmett. I will make sure that you are the one I am asking.

"Okay. Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare. I am not an Edward." Emmett smirked, while Edward glared at his brother. I wonder what happens when I'm not here.

Hmm. Dare. I knew he would pick that. I need to do something that would tick him off so much, that he would actually do too. And Emmett would do anything. Too bad it was dark out. "Emmett, I dare you too...Go jump in the river naked." Oh yeah, burn. Who says that the human can't think of anything?

"Woah, looks like Bella can play this game well," Rosalie commented. She is hoping that Emmett goes with this dare.

"Fine Bella, a dare is a dare." Emmett got up from his chair and looked around the room. Too bad he wasn't human, I would love to see him blush right now. Wait no!

"EMMETT!" We all screamed. He was about to take his shirt off right here.

"Not here! Near the river you idiot," Alice stated. She was facing the other way, and Jasper was laughing his head off at his brother's stupidity.

Emmett walked out of the house, and back to the river. The rest of us just went to the glass wall to watch. He did the dare, even though I was facing Edward the whole time. I only knew Emmett had completed it was because Jasper, Edward and Alice were cracking their heads off.

"Okay so it's my turn isn't it?" Emmett asked, when we were all seated around the table. His curls were wet from the river, and he was dripping onto the floor. Ooops, I forgot that Emmett was allowed to go after me. Crap, I'm dead. "Okay, Alice. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Of course Alice wouldn't choose truth either. I don't think any of the Cullens would.

The look on Emmett's face scared me. I really hope he doesn't ask me when it's his turn again. "I dare you to write the words 'Emmett Rulz' on that shirt."

Alice's jaw dropped, vampire speed. "I am not doing that Emmett! This is a one of a kind shirt! I am doing anything that has to do with your name on it!"  
"But you chose dare."

"Then I want to take it back!"

"You can't do that," I interrupted. I shouldn't have done that, Alice is going to come after me.

"BELLA!"

Emmett started squawking like a chicken. "Chicken chicken chicken!" Emmett might be a few decades old, but he acts younger than me sometimes.

"Fine!" Alice screamed. She ran out of the room and a second later, she had a bright pink highlighter in her small hand. Of course, if she was going to write something, it would be in pink. I could see the look of pure terror as she brought the highlighter down on her white shirt, and wrote the letters. The words weren't that big, but they weren't that small either. In the end, you could clearly read 'Emmett Rulz' perfectly. I guess she learned how to write upside down.

"I hate you Emmett. Remember that you are going to pay for this," Alice stated, hatred burning in her eyes. Uh oh, she is going to hurt Emmett soon. I think this is the time to get out of the Cullen's household.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Alice asked innocently. She has something up her sleeve, I just know it.

I guess Rose knew what was going to happen, but she still didn't do anything about it. All she replied was "Dare," and Alice just smirked as big as Emmett did when he was telling Alice what to do.  
"I dare you to not touch Emmett for a week." Alice laughed, and Jasper laughed too. There laughs were perfect harmony. Edward froze beside me for the second time today.

"Emmett, please refrain your thoughts! Geez, I will throw you in the river if you don't stop thinking what you are thinking!" Edward yelled, dashing over to Emmett. Before I could blink, Edward had Emmett cornered.

Emmett looked unphased from the position he was in. "Alice, you can't do that," he wined.

"Oh yes I can. Look what you did to my shirt!"

"Alice!"

"I'll go with the dare, Alice," Rosalie answered. Alice just smirked and Emmett collapsed.

"Rose."

"Emmett," Rosalie stated, and he shut up instantly. I guess he knows when to quit it when Rose is talking to him. He acts like a puppy under Rose's command.

"Stop with the feelings, Emmett. She took the dare," Jasper stated.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Rose asked. Oh I feel terrible for Jasper. I saw him cringe just a tad, but he still stood strong after he composed himself.

"Dare." Yep I was right, all the Cullens are going with dare.

"I dare you to eat the fruit that Bella had packed to eat." Rosalie smirked. She held up the plum that I had brought over just in case that I got hungry. I know the Cullens have food for me here, but I decided to bring some.

"Like the whole thing?"

"No just a bite. But you have to swallow it. If you want you can spit it out later."

Jasper took the plum from her hand. He looked at it, disgusted. Unwillingly, he brought the fruit to his mouth and took a bite out of it. He chewed, a disgusted look on his face. "Eww, this is worse than the lollipop we had to eat." All of the Cullens shot daggers at Emmett.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper apologized. I think he said that because he felt sorry for eating my fruit.

"It's fine."

"Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper asked, throwing the plum on the table. It landed in the center perfectly.

"Dare," Edward replied.

Jasper is usually the quiet one, but he could come up with things worse than Emmett could. Jasper didn't even have to say it outloud. All I heard was Edward growling.

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared. Jasper just smirked, untouched by Edward's outburst.

"You have to do it, you chose dare," Emmett pointed out. Everyone's gaze turned to me, and I figured out that the dare had something to do with me.

"Jasper! What did you do!" I screamed.

"What did Jasper do?" Esme's voice came from the other room, but we could all hear in perfectly. She probably was talking louder than usual just for me, so I could hear.

"Dare Edward to do something that no one is telling me!" I replied.

"What did Jasper dare Edward to do?" Esme asked, walking into the dining room. She looked around and saw that Emmett's hair was dripping wet and Alice had words scribbled on her shirt.

"You don't wanna know," Alice replied, laughing her head off.

**Okay, I don't think that this chapter is written that well. I know you guys want to know what Jasper dare Edward to do, but that is for what you guys to come up with! Tell me what you think Jasper dared Edward to do, and whatever dare is my favorite, I'll make an Extra and post it when the story is finished!**


	8. Sleepover

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 8:**** Sleepover**

**A.N: I have another Twilight fanfic. It's called **A Twilight Wedding**. I want to continue it, but I don't know if it is good or not. Please review it and tell me what you think of the story. Here's the summary:**

He never came back. Alice thought she saw it all. She saw that Bella moved on and living a normal human life as he hoped. But what she didn't see was that she would be planning the wedding for his Love...And that Mutt. Will fate bring them back together?

**Please check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Also, for what Edward was dared to do. There is a poll out! Go check it and click on your favorite dare! At the end of the story, I will make another 'Story' with the extras from this story. Please vote for Edward's dare!**

**Alice**

"Okay Bella. Everything is ready for tonight, we called Charlie and stuff. We bought snacks for you and movies. We also bought games and other things that you do at sleepovers," Rosalie stated, checking all the things off of the list that I had made her earlier.

"Thanks Bella!" I added. "This is our very first sleepover! It's going to be so much fun! Oh yeah, to make it better, we are kicking the guys out of the house!" I smirked. This was going to be fun. The guy's didn't want to leave, but we were going to make them. We even had Esme on our side.

She smiled at my statement. "Your welcome guys. This is going to be fun, but I have to ask you one thing. Please no dress up." No fair!

"Fine," Rosalie answered. What Rose!? No! I was going to dress Bella up in really cool outfits!

"Rose!" I yelled. She didn't have to answer for me, I am perfectly capable of doing that myself.

"Oh just let her be. This is a sleepover. No torture, just pure fun okay?" She rolled her eyes and then tossed at pillow at me. "Pillow fight! Don't worry Bella, we won't use our super strength on you."

Bella and I both picked up a fluffy pillow. This is going to be so much fun! Bella took a swing at me, and she got me in the leg. I tossed the pillow at her and it hit her in the chest, causing her to go down, laughing. "Score!" I yelled.

Bella went down, but she landed on a pile of blankets. Rose turned to me. "Bring it," she stated. I charged forward at human speed, and so did she. Oh she was so going down! We both saw it, but we were running at human speed to do anything. Before we could reach each other, something hit us in the face.

"What the heck?" Rose asked, turning to the direction the pillows came from. They didn't come from Bella, and they were going at a speed to fast for a human to throw.

"EMMETT!" The three of us screamed. My brother was standing there, leaning on the stair, smirking. He had another pillow in his hand, and he was faced towards Bella.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, really high pitched and scared. Rose and I smirked. She was faking no doubt, and Emmett was about to get hurt. There was a blur coming down the stairs, and the sound of boulders crashing into each other echoed through the house. That should teach Emmett a lesson.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Edward growled, clutching Emmett by the neck. Emmett seemed unfazed. Instead of being terrified, he was shaking with laughter under Edward's hands.

Emmett looked at the three of us and laughed. "Relax bro. They were just having a pillow fight and I decided to play too. No harm in that." Edward growled, and loosened his grip on Emmett's neck.

"Bella, is that true?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes on Emmett.

"Well, yeah. But then he hit Alice and Rose. I was pretty sure he was aiming for me next."

"Emmett!" Edward snarled. "Bella is human remember? You can't go and throw things at her with vampire abilities!" Oh Emmett was going to get it again tonight.

"Hey you two!" Rose called, getting both of their attention. "Where's Jasper and Carlisle?" Just then, Carlisle and Jasper were right next to the two.

"Hey," Jasper greeted, calming the whole room down. Edward took his eyes off of Emmett and Emmett's booming laugh turned into chuckles. I instantly felt calm, so I relaxed.

"You four, out!" I stated, pointing to the door. The four guys gave us a confused look. "We're having a sleepover, so no boys allowed!"

"But this is my house," Carlisle protested. Bella, Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to get out for the girl's sake," Esme stated, walking into the room. "Bella's going to be here, and Alice and Rose wanted to do the sleepover like one should be. No boys allowed."

"Is that what girls really talk about at sleepovers? I thought they talked about feelings and stuff," Emmett stated. Oh boy, Emmett really was stupid. Wait, I already knew that.

"It doesn't really matter what we talk about," Bella replied.

"You guys have to leave!" Rose added. I knew they were going to give up a fight, but I did see that they would leave eventually. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I don't know. Torture until you four couldn't think anymore? I am pretty sure some make up, human food, and romance movies would kill you. Oh yeah, not being able to go near any of us for a week would too," Bella explained. Wow, this girl was good. She really is going to be a Cullen girl.

Right then and there, the four guys in the house that called themselves 'manly' cringed at the thought of the things that Bella had just listed. "Okay okay, we'll go. Geez," Emmett replied. Esme opened the door, and the four of them walked out the door.

After they walked out of the door, my focus shifted. I'm having a 'vision' as some people call it. I saw the guys coming back to the house and doing something. Something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Once I snapped out of it, I smirked. "They're coming back. And they're going to do something too."

"Oh so then we need to come up with a plan then?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Rose replied, smirking. "So Esme are you in?"

"Yes," Esme replied. I think this night is going to get sweet.

--

"FIRE!" I yelled. Water soaked everything around us and Bella was soaking wet. The boys had come back with water balloons, and were now attacking us in the back yard. Of course they thought it would be a surprise, but that didn't happen.

Esme and Rose had gathered Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. We were just trying to get Edward now. But he would come if Bella was hurt. "Bella, scream," I whispered.

Bella nodded at me, and then a scream filled the air. Instantly, Edward was at her side, checking for injuries. Before he could realize what the heck was happening, Bella grabbed both of his hands and held them together with hers. "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked, confused.

Bella walked over to us with Edward and smirked. The four guys hung their heads low in defeat. "Tisk tisk, you actually think that you would be able to crash our sleepover?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah. It was you girls, how hard could it be?" Emmett replied. Poor him, he just answered wrong.

"Since you four attempted to crash the all girls sleepover," Esme added.

"You will be pun-ished," I ended, emphasizing the syllables. This payback stuff was fun. Especially what they were going to get would be even better.

We brought them inside. They did hold up a fight, but they lost of course. Emmett struggled the most, but Rose put him in check. Jasper just calmed everyone down, and he did try to fight back but I managed. Edward didn't want to hurt Bella so he just went along.

They were all tied to chairs. Everyone in the room knew that they could break out if they wanted too, but we knew they wouldn't. I would know if they would break out and they would just be punished more. Oh this was going to be fun. "Play the music," I stated.

Bella walked over to the stereo in the corner of the living room and hit the play button. The music started and beats filled the room. I love this song, Never Underestimate A Girl.

**(A.N: I want all of you to go to YouTube right now and type in Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens, before reading the rest of this.)**

I saw Jasper shudder once the music filled the room. He knew this song well when he didn't listen to me. "Ready for some revenge, boys?" Bella asked, innocently. The four of them cringed in sync.

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance _

Us girls worked our magic, touching them up with the best make up Rose and I could find. Since they were all really pale, we decided that blush would help them bring out their color. We all had this set up, so we wouldn't talk. We didn't talk to make them listen to the music carefully.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should _

During the lyrics, I painted Jasper's nails a bright pink. He struggled, and calmed down the whole room. I think he was slipping because the four of us were still having a blast getting back at them.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hand_

"Oh please, make it stop!" Emmett yelled, struggling in his chair. The words of the song echoed around the room, and the four of us became more energized. Bella even looked like she was one of us now, purely innocent yet evil at the same time. The boys did have to learn their lesson.

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not _

"Do something!" Jasper added. The guys weren't manly enough to break out.

"Oh please just stay still," I stated, grasping him by the shoulders and holding him in place. He was strong, but right now I was stronger.

_She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should _

I am so happy for Bella, she was actually going on what we told her to do. Edward was loosing his self control. He didn't like to be messed around, but when it came to Bella he just melted under her. We all decided on what Bella would do. She didn't have to girl-i-fy him, all she had to do was bring him against too his limit. And it was working.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands _

Esme didn't give into revenge that much. I don't think she tortured Carlisle that much, other than painting his nails and giving him a nice shade of lip stick.

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice _

Rose gladly did her best to Emmett. He was covered in makeup from head to toe, and he didn't even resemble a guy anymore other than that he was really bulky. Rose wasn't a girly girl, but she had fashion sense.

The boys were suppose to learn something when they got out of the mess that they were in. And if they didn't learn right, it will happen all over again.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants _

"What do you want?!" Emmett screamed. It sounded like he was screaming for mercy by the sound of it.

The song was almost finished, so it was time for the finale. The four of us didn't say a word, but we all knew what to do. We got the brightest shade of pink lip gloss and put it on our lips.

_She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl_

We walked over to the guys and smiled right in front of them. Jasper looked terrified. This was the finale.

_She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

Just as the last sentence finished, we all placed a kiss on our love that we tortured. I placed one on Jasper. He was frightened at first, but relaxed instantly. Perfect, exactly what we needed.

We all backed up, smirking. We had just put the finishing touches on without them realizing. "So was mine really revenge?" Edward asked, breathless. I think he was holding his breath the whole time Bella had been 'torturing' him.

"So you boy's were suppose to learn a lesson tonight. Do you know what it was?" I asked, looking at each of the men here. Carlisle. Emmett. Edward. Jasper.

"Never underestimate the Cullen girls?"

**So was the chapter good enough? It took me a while to finish this one. This chaper might have an extra. Please vote, poll will be closed on Friday! Please check out my other story! Please review!**


	9. Would You Rather

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 9:**** Would You Rather**

**A.N:I really need reviews on my other story! I really need to know if the story is good enough to continue, so please check it out if you haven't already! What do you do when you're bored? Tell me and the chapter and what you do when you're bored could be turned into a chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

**Rosalie**

"Can I choose what we do today?" I asked, looking at my siblings, including Bella. She was considered one of our siblings because she was going to become one of us, and she deserved the title. "I didn't get to choose yet, it's always Alice and Emmett that gets too."

"Okay Rose, what do you wanna do today?" Emmett asked.

"Would you rather," I replied. I have been wanting to play this game, but we have never tried it. So why not try it now? And it will be better because we have Bella here.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"Oooh, I know this game!" Alice added. "You ask people two different things and then they have to pick one of them. But they aren't suppose to be easy, they are suppose to be hard to pick and embarrasing!" Yep, that is how you play the game.

"I wanna play then!" Emmett added. "Bella, Edward, Jasper, you guys in?"

"Sure," Jasper answered.

Bella bit her bottom lip and Edward stared at each of us, trying to read out minds. "Sure," Bella added, uneasy. Edward sighed, he probably couldn't read anything because we all learned how to at least control our thoughts a little.

"Fine," Edward added.

"Mkay, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Can I go first, since they don't know exactly how to play the game," Alice asked.

"Sure."

"Mkay Bella, would you rather have a make over day with Rose and I, or be stuck with the guys for a day?" Alice asked, looking at Bella. She looked nervous, like Alice was going to ask her something totally crazy or personal, but she calmed down after she heard the first question.

"Be stuck with the guys for a day," Bella answered smoothly. Ugh! I thought she was our friend!

"Bella!" Alice said with disgust. "How could you just turn on us and go with...with...Them?"

"I think that it is cool that she wants to hang with us! That means that we are cooler than you girls are!" Emmett replied, smiling.

"Bella," I added, whining just a little. Alice was probably upset about what she chose, but I wasn't really. I knew what we put her through, and if I were Bella, I would probably choose the guy side too.

"Emmett, would you rather jump off a cliff or jump off a bridge?" Bella asked. Now that was pretty random.

"Jump off a bridge, cause then the on lookers would be like 'Woah, that dude is amazing!'" Emmett replied. "And plus, then I would be able to land in water."

"Most of the time," Jasper stated. That is true, some bridges are over other highways or streets.

"Lemme guess, it's my turn right?" Emmett asked, smirking as big as he could. I saw Edward shudder a little, and Alice laughed her head off quietly. We all knew he was going to target. "Edward..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather change Bella right now, or let her spend the summer with Jake?" Ooooh, burn! Edward is so not letting Emmett off the hook after this. Jasper, Alice, and I watched Edward, Emmett, and Bella. Bella had a blank look on her face, probably thinking. Edward didn't answer yet, and Emmett was about to laugh.

"Let her spend the summer with Jacob," Edward replied. He said the words. I knew he would say it, but did he really want Bella to be happy that badly? Was he really this willing to let her stay human? Of course, I understand her desicion now, but still. Before anyone could say something on his answer, he turned to Jasper. "Would you rather be stuck with the torture that happened the other night when we crashed the girls' sleepover, or not being able to touch Alice for a week?"

"Torture," Jasper answered, a split second later. Of course the guys would all answer that, we could just annoy them by not going near them.

"Rose, would you rather drive Edward's Volvo, or dress up Emmett in a barbie doll costume?" That was a very easy question. I don't know why Jasper would even bother asking me those two things.

"Drive Edward's Volvo. Are you kidding me? He doesn't let anyone touch his car!" I exclaimed. It's trued, he will yell at any of us if we decide to get into the driver's seat. He will let us ride in it, but if we break anything, we are so dead. Hmm, no pun was intended there.

"Okay, no offense, but this is getting boring," Alice stated, her head leaning against her palm. "Where is all of the embarrassing stuff and hard choices? I thought that was what this game was all about. This isn't exciting, it's like choosing what you want to do. BOR-ING." Okay, I totally agree with Alice. This game is suppose to be better. "Rose, it's your turn. Make this game better, go for things that are good."

"Don't worry I will," I replied. Don't worry, I won't dissapoint, this was my game. I was the great one here. "Bella," I sang, making myself sound innocent.

"Oh Rose, please no," she begged. Not a chance.

"Would you rather have 'The birds and the bees' talk with Emmett, or Jasper?" I asked, holding in my laugh before I finished my sentence. We all heard about when Charlie gave it to her, so I thought why not Emmett or Jasper? It would be more amusing.

Bella's face turned as red as a tomato. We may not eat them, but we still knew what human food was called, we did eat it once. Alice bursted out into laughter across from me, and our laughter filled the room. Jasper and Emmett's eyes just widened in horror at what I just said. Of course they didn't want to give Bella the talk.

If vampires could blush, Edward would be doing that now. He was awkwardly sat next to Bella, listening in on his brother's thoughts about giving his love 'The Talk'. It was down right hilarious.

"Well...Um...Uhh," She started, trying to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't really working though. "Well...Jasper could make me feel calm while he quickly said everything so I couldn't hear...But Emmett would laugh throughout the whole thing and make it hilarious, so I guess Emmett, I would rather laugh." I feel terrible for Bella.

"Bella, it's your turn. Ask something embarrassing please?" Alice questioned. "This is a game, and we are all going to be your siblings sooner or later."

"Alice, when you and Jasper are, well...Alone...Would you rather have him give out the emotion boredom, or anger?" Bella asked. Okay, not exactly what I would have said, but it was better than I expected.

"Boredom," Alice replied. "It wouldn't be good if I was mad at him, so I guess the only other choice is boredom, even though that isn't great." How did I know she was going to choose that? Oh no, it's Alice's turn. I felt terrible for anyone who she chose. "Edward," she sang.

Edward groaned and gazed at her. She was giggling, so I knew this was something embarrassing. Oh this was going to be good. "Would you rather have you and Bella be like Jasper and I, or Rose and Emmett?" She asked innocently. This was going to be hard for Edward to choose. Alice had just asked him which couple he wanted him and Bella to be more like. And the way Alice innocently asked him was exactly the opposite of innocent.

Well, I actually didn't know who was worse. Emmett and I, or Jasper and Alice. I guess we were both equally 'innocent' but that is why Alice chose us. She knew that Edward couldn't choose either. It was equal either way.

"I have a question?" Edward asked, unfazed by Alice's question. Bella just sat there, glancing at the four of us. She knew what Alice's question had meant, but she was trying to figure out something.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"Can I choose both?"

**Hey peoples, so was the chapter good enough? I almost had a writer's block for it, but I ended up having a dare. So sorry for not updating, I have been busy. I might not be able to update this week, with Breaking Dawn and the Breaking Dawn Concert I have to go too. So expect the next chapter sometimes this week or next week. I don't know. Please review!**


	10. Truth or Dare, again

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 10:**** Truth or Dare**

**A.N: So it appears that I have picked up several more readers! Thanks everyone that reviewed, I honestly did not think this story was going to get over 200 reviews before 10 chapters! Thanks! Hope you people enjoy the chapter. **

**I have a question. I know more than twenty something people read this story. So can we try to get close to 50 reviews this chapter? Pleeze! I gave you guys an extra long chapter! Please! Pretty please! Well, please review!**

**Okay, so don't hate me! I finished this chapter, but then I realized that I already wrote Truth or Dare for the Cullens! Please forgive me!**

**Emmett**

"Oooh, I wanna pick a game today! And we haven't played with Bella here, so let's play truth or dare!" I suggested, hoping up and down in excitement. Truth or dare was one of my favorite games, but we barely played it because we can never come up with new things. But Alice and I came up with about fifty new dares today. "I know we already played it, but we have better dares this time!"

"I agree, we should so play that game," Alice added, smirking. She knew I was going to choose this game. She helped me too. I was going to choose to go swimming, but we would probably go when it is a hotter day. "C'mon, please! So what if we already played it?"

"Do I want too?" Bella asked, scared. Hmm, the poor human is scared. "I mean, it's you guys I would be playing the game with."

"Oh don't worry Bella, we won't dare you to do anything that would hurt yourself," Rose stated. "Oh yeah, I'm in. I love this game."

"Jasper?" I asked. He and Edward were usually the last ones to answer when we asked them if they wanted to play or not.

"Sure. I would actually like to see the dares people give," he replied, smirking. Oh great, this probably means that he has a really good dare and he wants to use it on one of us.

"Edward, you're in. All of us already answered and it's one against five. You're in. Oh yeah, none of you can use your powers. Okay, maybe Jasper can, but Edward, try to refrain from reading our minds!" Rose stated, giving Edward a look. "Alice, try not to look into the future, because if you do we will change our decision at the last second."

"Fine," Edward stated.

"Mkay, fine by me," Alice replied. She just smiled and sat down on the floor cross-legged. We were all in the living room, now sitting in a circle.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" I threw my hand up in the air, like a child waiting to be picked on by the teacher. "Can I go first? Please, please?"

"Fine," Alice replied.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked. No doubt she would choose truth, but it was worth a shot anyways.

"Dare," she replied. The six of us had shocked expressions on our faces. We honestly thought that Bella wouldn't go near the dares, and Edward just looked cautious. "What? I wanna actually show myself that I can be a Cullen girl." She smiled at Rose and Alice.

"Oh yeah. You are definitely one of us," Rose replied.

Hmm, what should I dare Bella to do? It has to be something good. Oh, I know! "I dare you to be a human table," I stated, smirking.

"What the heck is that?" Bella asked, confused. She didn't look scared because it didn't sound that bad, and it wasn't. It was just funny when the person attempted to get up.

"Mkay, so this is how you do the dare. You have to lean on your feet and hands, and flatten our your back. It's like doing a bridge, but you aren't putting your head to the floor. Then we each have to place a glass of water on you."

"Okay, that sounds easy enough." Bella went to the middle of the circle, and placed her hands and feet on the carpet. She turned herself so she looked up, and her stomach was facing the air. "I'm ready for the glasses of water."

Alice handed each of us a cup about halfway full of water. They were paper, just in case they spilled, which they would. Alice placed the paper cup on her forehead, giggling. Rose placed it on her stomach. Jasper placed it a little bit above her knees. I placed mine on her neck. We all turned to Edward, waiting for him to place the cup down on Bella. He placed his on the bottom of Bella's ribcage.

"Mkay, so what do I do now?" Bella asked, trying to keep her balance.

"Get up," I said simply. Alice was giggling, and Jasper and Rose were just watching if she could get up.

"What?" She asked. "How am I going to do that without spilling the water?"

"You just try, but you might get wet," Rose added. "But you can't touch any of the cups with your hands."

"Ugh, even better." Bella lifted up one hand, and one foot. She was losing balance, so she just put them back on the floor. "This sucks, you know what. Oh well." She just stood up, and all the cups tipped over, spilling all over her. The four of us just cracked up. Bella was now wet for the rest of the evening.

"Sorry," Edward stated, handing her a towel. "Don't worry, it is your turn now."

"Oh well, it's a game right?" She replied. We were all giggling now, but sat in the circle we were in before. "Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Alice replied. No one would choose truth. I think it has only been chosen three times, after the hundreds of times that we had played. But this was the first time Bella had joined us, and she didn't even choose truth.

"I dare you to call Mike Newton and tell him you have a crush on him," Bella replied. Rose instantly had a small, silver cell phone in her hand and handed it to her.

"No prob, but we don't have his number," Alice replied, opening the phone.

"Yeah we do, he called the other day remember? On that phone?" Bella replied. What? Newton called them? For what? Why? When? How?

"Oh yes, I do remember. I'll put it on speaker." Alice pressed the button that meant speaker, and it rang. It rang three times before the kid picked up.

"Hello?" Newton asked through the phone.

"Hey Mike, it's Alice Cullen."

There was a pause for a moment and then a breath. "Oh hi, what's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

This was the hard part. Not being able to laugh. Alice was composed really well, and she wasn't going to laugh anytime soon. Bella was giggling, and I just held my breath. None of my other siblings were laughing yet, so I guess they wouldn't laugh anytime soon.

"I think that you are a really great person and such. You are really nice, and I think I might like you," Alice stated, all flirty and preppy and stuff. Okay, this was the hard part. Bella's giggles were growing, so we had to do something about that. Since she was right next to me, I pulled her over and clamped my cold hand over her mouth. She glared at me, but she was still shaking with giggles.

"Umm..." Newton replied. "I gotta go, bye." We heard his phone shut. The second Alice shut the phone, I let go of Bella and we all started laughing. Even Alice got a kick out of Newton's expression.

"Haha! I can't believe he can't even handle that! That's sad," Alice stated.

"I agree! Newton is a loser," I added, laughing.

Alice immediately stopped laughing and turned to face Edward. "Truth or dare." We all stopped laughing and turned to look at Edward. He better not chicken out and choose truth. Now that would be sad.

"Dare. I am not chickening out Emmett," he stated, still looking at Alice. Darn, I forgot he could read minds for a second. Alice had the biggest smirk her pixie like status could give her, but it dimmed.

"Since this is Bella's first time hanging with us during truth or dare, I'll go easy on you. I dare you to put your boxers on the outside of your clothes, and leave them there for the rest of the night." Alice, Bella and Rose giggled, looking at him.

He quickly ran upstairs, and was back in a second. His green plaid, boxers were now on the outside of his pants and he looked really really funny. We all started laughing for the third time in one night. Bella just blushed a little, probably embarrassed for him, and probably some thoughts she was having.

I bet Edward was really ticked he couldn't read her mind now.

When our giggles tuned down a few notches, he was ready to ask someone. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Most of us dreaded doing the dare, but I usually made fun out of whatever I was dared to do. I was probably the only one that wasn't embarrassed either. And it was Edward giving a dare, I don't think he would make it that bad with Bella here. Okay, maybe he would...

"I dare you to switch clothes with Rosalie and wear it for the rest of the night," Edward stated, smirking. Alice hadn't moved since I said dare, but now she was cracking up. She probably saw me actually doing the dare.

"All clothes?" I asked.

"No, just the outside ones," Edward replied. Bella and Jasper had joined in Alice's laughter, and the room was filled. Edward just smirked and pointed to the other room where we were to switch clothes.

Rosalie and I switched. It was very uncomfortable in a blouse and skirt. Ugh, it didn't even fit me. At least Rose had it easy. All she had to wear was a t-shirt and jeans. I had to wear girl clothes. "It doesn't even fit me!" I exclaimed, causing everyone to burst into another round of laughter. Rose was even laughing at my apparel.

Her skirt didn't even fit me. Ugh, maybe Edward was good at dares. "Jasper, truth or dare?" Oh well, I can take out my annoyance at Jasper. We all knew he was going to choose dare anyways.

"Dare."

Hmm, maybe I'm not that annoyed at Edward. "I dare you to not change the emotions in this room for the rest of the game. So whatever emotion we throw at you, you can't ignore it," I stated, winking at Rose. Edward, throw your emotions out at him and keep changing them!

Edward gave me a quick nod and told Bella to do what I had said. Bella told Alice, and Alice smiled. This is how she played, and she knew it was a good dare.

I threw an emotion out at Jasper. His eyes widened when he realized what we were doing, because he probably was feeling five different emotions, and his own right now. And he couldn't do anything about it. Haha! I felt terribly bored right now. It looked like Rose was throwing out anger, because he glared at me.

Edward had a smile on, and was looking at Bella. Bella was blushing. Alice was just whispering stuff in her ear. I could hear her if I wanted too, but I didn't really want to know. Alice was probably gossiping about something that would make Bella blush.

I changed my emotion to sadness. I started sniffling. Next was happiness. I smiled swayed back and fourth to imaginary music. "Isn't life so great! It's amazing, and everything I could ask for!" I said out loud. Jasper was shaking and literally gripping the carpet. No doubt all these emotions were driving him crazy.

"Ahhhhh! Stop! Emmett keeps throwing a bunch of emotions at me! Boredom, sadness and happiness! Rose keeps going back and fourth from joy and anger! Alice just keeps going staying in really really happy mode, like there is sale going on. Bella is embarrassed and jealous and I think somewhere in there she threw in love. Ugh! Don't even get me started on what Edward's emotion is!"

Hmm, I wonder what it is. Edward just smirked, and pulled Bella closer to him. Okay, we could stop now. I think we already drove Jasper a little crazy from all these different emotions. He stopped shaking and he looked composed now. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Of course everyone one of us was going to pick dare. I don't know why they even bothered inventing truth, it's so useless. Even Bella didn't choose truth! That one was a shocker!

"I dare you to take a few of those flowers on the table and call Carlisle down here. You have to hand him all the flowers, and tell him you love him," Jasper stated. Technically this wasn't a terrible dare because we all kinda loved him like a father. But it was pretty funny though.

Rose went over to the table in the dining room a took two tulips from the pot. "Carlisle," she said, normal tone. Carlisle was instantly in the middle of the circle we had, with a confused look on his face. I was about to burst into laughter at this moment, but I can't.

"Carlisle," Rose started, walking over to him and handing him the tulips. "I love you." She gave him a smile, and she batted her eyelashes. Bella and Alice were giggling. Carlisle glanced at the two gigglers and back to Rose. Edward laughed too, I think he read Carlisle's thoughts.

"Love you too Rose," he replied, flashing all of us a quick smile. He accepted the flowers and ran back up the stairs to his office. The six of us burst into laughter.

"He knew something was up, so he decided to play along," Edward stated. Oh, so no wonder why he didn't, like, ask if something was wrong with us or anything. "And he heard us tell Rose the dare."

"Darn!" Jasper exclaimed. "I would have loved to see his face if he hadn't heard us."

"So do I!" I added. "It would have been hilarious!"

Rose smiled, but her smile turned into a smirk. She turned to face Bella. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Rose ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of whipped cream in her hands and smirked. She walked over to Edward and sprayed some whipped cream onto Edward's lips. He gave Rose a glare. He couldn't say anything without ruining the cream, so he kept his mouth shut.

Alice had burst out into laughter just by how ridiculous Edward looked. I agree, he does look funny. "Humans like whipped cream right? I dare you to lick this off of him." Bella was now blushing madly. She was putting cherries to shame, and cherries were a dark red!

Bella didn't say anything. She leaned over to Edward and started licking the whipped cream off. Edward didn't move, just enjoying what was happening. Amazingly she completed the dare.

"Mmm, that's some good whipped cream."

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay, so I made a mistake. I finished this before I realized I already had truth or dare in the story! Please forgive me! I really wanted to post this, because it was really long and it was better than my other Truth or Dare. Don't worry, it can still fit in with the list. **

**Please review! I know I made a mistake! Forgive me please! Can we please try to get 50 reviews for this chapter? Please?  
**

**This will be my last update before Breaking Dawn! So I will talk about it the next time I update! **


	11. Late Night Swim

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 11:**** Late Night Swim**

**A.N: Okay so Breaking Dawn is finally out! And yes, I have finished it. Okay, so there is a forum I created and the topic is your thoughts on Breaking Dawn. When your done with the chapter, please check it out and reply! Just go to my profile and click on my forums. And it does include spoilers, so if you haven't finished it, don't check it out. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Edward**

"Mkay, so what are we going to do? Like right now. I know it's like ten at night, but still. Bella has official permission from Charlie to sleepover, so we can do anything we want," Alice stated, looking at each of us. "I want to go swimming, cause I the river isn't far away and the temperature is perfect for Bella."

_Hmm, swimming would be nice._ Rosalie thought. "Yeah I agree with Alice, let's go swimming! We haven't done that in a while," Rosalie added. Swimming would be nice.

"Ooh, can we go swimming? I can finally throw someone into the water and do cannonballs!" Emmett added, smiling hugely. _Yeah, and see Rose in a bathing suit._ Emmett! Ugh! I wonder why he has to think some things when I can hear them!

Bella was biting her bottom lip, and looking back and fourth between Alice and Rosalie. "I would love to go swimming, but I don't have a bathing suit with me. And don't we need lights when we go swimming?"

Alice was laughing in her head at Bella's statement. "Oh don't worry Bella, I bought a bikini for you when we went shopping today, no worries. And we have lights that we can bring out there, and glow in the dark sticks. In seven colors, I think." _No wait, six colors. _"Six colors actually."

"So who's in?" Rose asked, looking around. Alice, Bella and Emmett, raised their hands up high. It was only Jasper and I that were still undecided.

_Hmm, swimming would be fun. I guess I am in._ Jasper's hand raised over his head, and now I was the only one that had to choose. Willingly, I raised my hand, completing the vote.

"Are you six going swimming in the lake?" Esme asked, walking into the room. She was getting used to going at human speed while Bella was here. "Can Carlisle and I join you kids?"

"Of course Esme. Can you bring down the lights and glow sticks?" Alice asked sweetly. "I'm already changed. The guys can just jump in with their shorts. Rose, Bella? Bella, you can change in my room."

"Okay. Umm, where is my bathing suit anyways?" Bella asked, looking around the room.

"Right here." Alice handed Bella a dark blue plastic bag. It had no writing on it, and it was pretty small. Bella looked at it nervously, and walked up the stairs.

Carlisle came down the stairs, after Bella had walked into Jasper and Alice's room. Esme followed him, holding things in her hand. "Okay, so I got a few lights and there are a lot of glow sticks," Esme stated.

"Cool," Emmett replied. _This is going to be awesome._

I agree, maybe this was going to be awesome.

--

Bella was standing next to Alice and Rosalie, placing the glow sticks around the part of the river that we were swimming in. The house was a few feet away, so the lights left a glow where we were standing. Carlisle hung some lights on the trees so we could see where we were going when we walked. The glow sticks were being placed around the edge of the river. Emmett even threw one into the river.

"Look, the water is all purple now! And the current isn't bringing it anywhere. It's so cool! I never knew how cool purple water looked like!" Emmett stated, looking at the glow the stick created from under the water. Emmett was too easily fascinated. But I kinda agree with him, it was pretty cool.

"Okay, all of the glow sticks are placed, can we just go swimming now?" Jasper asked. His eyes followed the girls whenever they placed another glow stick on the ground, waiting patiently for them to finish. _Swimming would be great right now._

"Yes, I agree with Jasper," I added. "You girls don't have to place them everywhere. Just throw them and lets go into the water. We know you girls want to."

"Let's just go guys. The glow sticks are placed enough," Bella added.

_Yeah she is right. Okay, let's go swimming. _"Yeah, let's go swimming," Rosalie said. Emmett and Jasper took off their shirts and stood near the edge of the water. Rosalie and Alice joined them.

Bella took off the shirt that she was wearing over her bathing suit. The air warmed around me and an electric current overpowered me. I forgot to breathe for a second. Bella was beautiful. She blushed a little, bringing a nice color to her cheeks. "You look amazing, love," I informed her, causing her to blush even more.

_I knew Edward would love it!_ Leave it up to Alice to choose out everything that for Bella. She already knew that I would love anything she wore.

I took my shirt off, and hung it on a branch. I didn't want to get it wet. Bella stared at me, blushing even more. I chuckled at her expression.

"Let's go swimming!" Emmett exclaimed, taking a jump into the river. The splash soaked us and he came up, smiling. "Okay, this is amazing! C'mon guys, it isn't cold, Bella!"

Carlisle and Esme gracefully lept into the water and made a splash. _The water feels so nice_. The thought was Esme's. All the thoughts were about water, so it wasn't that bad right now. I tried my hardest not to read any of their thoughts.  
One by one, we eached entered the water. Bella and I jumped in, followed by Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Bella surfaced and smiled. "The water is lovely. It isn't too cold or too warm, just perfect."

"This is amazing," I replied, matching her smile.

Emmett started to splash all of us, soaking us even more. Jasper was splashing back now, so there was water flying ever which way. All of us were laughing, and Bella even joined the fight. Now all of us were in. _You guys are so going down! _I turned to Emmett and splashed him for making that thought. He was never going to win!

Rosalie splashed me, getting my face. I wiped it off and splashed her back. Emmett got in front of us and just jumped in the water, causing it to go everywhere. "Wait! If this water fight continues, my duckies won't survive!" He stated.

_What the heck is he talking about?_ Jasper asked in his mind, looking at him weirdly. "Umm, Emmett, what do you mean duckies?" Bella asked, from the right of me. I put my cool arm around her waist, pulling her towards me.

"These." He pulled out two rubber duckies from behind him and we all groaned. We all knew what this meant.

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed. _Why the heck did my husband bring his rubber duckies along?_ "Why did you bring those along! This is swimming not your bath tub!" She groaned.

Bella started to giggle beside me. Alice and Jasper joined in. I laughed, and shook my head in amazement. "Emmett," Bella stated through her laughter. "Why would you bring rubber duckies to a river? And why on earth would you own rubber duckies?" That is exactly what I would ask.

The yellow ducks looked hilarious next to the big and bulky brother of mine. They looked like they were overpowered, yet in his mind, the duckies had overpowered him. _But duckies are fun!_ "Well Bella, rubber duckies are fun to play with so that is why I brought them out here. And does it matter if I own them or not?"

Bella's whole body was shaking from laughter now. She almost fell over, but I supported her while she leaned on me and laughed. "But Emmett," Bella replied, taking a breath of air. "Rubber ducks are for five year old."

"I think he is a five year old!" Alice added, laughing with her. _Well, he surely acts like one._

"There is an inner child with in me," Emmett stated, playing with the ducks. He had exactly five of them. Two of them were the normal ones. One had a pirate hat. Another had a basketball. The last one had a party hat on. I didn't know they made them with accessories now.

"No don't go!" The one with the party had said. Well, Emmett said it but he was talking for them. _He looks like a big idiot._ Jasper thought. I agree with him.

"But I have to to save the human race!" The one with the pirate hat 'said'.

"I agree with you Jasper," I stated.

"Why does he have to save the human race?" Bella asked, still laughing in her mind. We were all gathered in a circle around Emmett's little play pen for his ducks.

"Cause I'm saving the vampire race."

"Why do you guys need saving?"

"Cause the bad rubber duckies are attacking."

"But couldn't you just kill the rubber duckies?"

"They are vampire rubber duckies."

"But rubber duckies aren't alive."

"Some one created mutant rubber duckies."

"Then they wouldn't be rubber."

"Yeah they would."

"No they wouldn't."

"Yes."

"No, they wouldn't be alive!"

"Yeah, they would be live, mutant, rubber ducks."

"So then why am I being saved by a rubber duck?"

"Hmm, why are you being saved by Edward?"

Did Emmett just insult me?

**A.N: So who is done with Breaking Dawn? If you have any thoughts on it, go to my forum and tell me! Also, the last chapter I got 32 reviews! Thanks guys! Can we try and get that many for this chapter!? Please review!**


	12. Word Game

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 12:**** Word Game**

**A.N: Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was helping out at my church's vacation bible school, and then I had to go to a party. And then I went to a Jonas Brothers Concert! Okay, so I probably won't be able to update until Saturday, because I am going on vacation this week. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Jasper**

"Do you guys remember the Word Game? How about we play that," Alice suggested, turning to gaze at each of us. "It is so much fun, and it can be crazy and random! I am pretty sure this game will get laughs out of us."

"Oooh, I remember how to play this game! I wanna play!" Emmett stated. Of course he wanted to play, he'll play anything.

"So how do you play this game again? You explained it too me a while ago, but we never did end up playing this game, and I really don't remember," Bella stated, looking at me. She felt confused. Of course she did, she didn't know how to play the game we were about to play.

I looked around, making sure all of my siblings were listening in. They knew how to play, but sometimes they needed a refresher even with our perfect memory. "Someone starts by saying one word, and then the next person says a word that goes along with that word. You have to try and make a sentence, and it has to make sense. You can only say one word, and it has to make sense," I explained.

We were already in a circle, so that was easy. "Bella it is easy and this is fun! You should hear how the sentences come out!" Alice stated, giggling. Yeah she is right, the sentences come out wacky and twisted most of the time.

"Oooh, ooh, can I start?" Emmett asked, raising his hand up in the air like a five year old. "I LOVE this game and it's so much fun to pick out random words!"

Alice smiled. We all knew how random Emmett could get, and that was what made the game fun. "Sure, Em. Go ahead and go first," Alice replied.

"Mkay. I'm starting the sentence," Emmett reassured. "Pie."

Yep, Emmett started with a random word. Bella giggled at his use of pie, and Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett's silliness. Things are going to get interesting.

"Is," Rose added.

"Awesome," Alice added, smirking. She didn't even like pie! Well, I think she used too, but she can't eat it now.

It was my turn now. So far the sentence was, Pie is awesome. "And," I added.

"It," Bella added. This was becoming a really weird sentence. Well, I guess that is the point of the game. But seriously, we don't eat pie!

"Sucks," Edward ended.

Everyone bursted out laughing at how opposite the sentence turned out to be. It was Pie is awesome, and it sucks. How can it be awesome if it sucks?

"Oooh yes, it's my turn again!" Emmett stated, pumping his fist up in the air. "Ducks." Again with the random words.

"Sing," Rose added.

"At."

"Flies," I added. Beat that Emmett!

"And," Bella added.

"Chipmunks."

"But."

"They."

"Get."

"Itchy," I ended. Everyone turned to look at me and gave me a weird look, but I could feel the laughter rising in my chest. We had another fit of laughter at our other random sentence. This game was really amusing.

This time, it was Bella's turn to start the sentence. Lucky her. "Hi," she started.

"My."

"Name."

"Is."

"Emmett," Alice stated. We all laughed. We were pretty sure that she was going to use her own name. But apparently, she had something else planned.

"And," I added.

"I."

"Live."

"Up."

"On."

"Jupiter," Alice ended. Wow, we were all laughing now. Emmett up on Jupiter! Now that would be a site, especially if he brought his rubber duckies along.

"Oranges," I started. Oh joy, I could just imagine what they would come up with.

"Are."

"Fuzzy." Fuzzy? Wow.

"And."

"Shiny," Rose ended, smirking. "I can get as random as you boys too. And it is fun." I agree with her, this game is very fun, and amusing.

We were laughing when Carlisle and Esme entered the room. We were all seated in a circle around the floor, so they sat on the couch. "What are you kids playing?" Esme asked.

"A word game," Emmett replied, smiling.

"Can we watch?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah! It is very amusing," I added.

"Games," Alice started.

"Can," I added.

"Be."

"Cool."

"Or."

"Random."

"And."

"Crazy," I ended. This sentence wasn't as funny. But it was confusing. They can be cool, random, and crazy.

"Vampires," Bella started, smirking.

"Are."

"Coolio!" Emmett added.

"People," Rose ended. We started to laugh at Emmett's little outburst of a word that didn't even exist. Leave it up to Emmett to make up a word that actually kinda made sense!

"We," Alice started. Now we had an audience, so this game will probably get crazier.

"Are," I added.

"Very."

"Amusing," Carlisle interrupted.

**Okay, so this game is very fun to play. It's more fun in real life, but you get the idea in this chapter. Just sit in a circle, and just say a random word. But it has to make sense! Please review!**


	13. Jokes

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 13:**** Jokes**

**A.N: Okay, so my summer is almost to an end! So now it sucks cause school starts on September 4, and I don't have that much summer left. But I will try to update as many times before school starts. This week has been busy, so sorry for taking a while to update. **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated too **bellacullen12**! She gave me an idea for this chapter, but it isn't exactly what she said... Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

**Bella**

"Mkay. I have an idea of what we can do today, and it should actually keep us occupied," I stated, looking at each of the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme weren't here, but they usually never were when we were playing something. They usually didn't want to know what we were doing anyways.

"What?" Alice asked. Again we were seated in the Cullen's living room. It was the room that we usually spent our time because it was the biggest and it was just the place that we hung out.

"How about we tell jokes? I know a few of them, but some of them are funny. How about we make this a game too? How about we all get a bunch of change and hold onto it. Whoever laughs has to give their change to the person that made them laugh. Only use pennies though," I explained. The Cullen's would probably have buckets of change lying around, and I had a few cents in my pocket.

"Ohhh! So we tell jokes and if you make people laugh you get pennies?" Emmett asked. He said it the way a little kid would asking for candy. "Oooh! Oooh! I wanna play!" Well, Emmett wants to play everything anyways.

"You always wanna play Emmett, so we shouldn't even bother asking," Jasper stated, smirking. Amazingly, Jasper wasn't throwing any emotions out right now. I guess that was pretty good. But I can see it now-Jasper is giving seriousness too everyone while laughing. That would be funny.

"Everyone's in," Edward stated. Rose gave him an annoyed look and Emmett's eyes filled with glee. "What? I can read everyone's thoughts. It's not my fault that you all decided to play." He gave Rose a look and then turned to smile at me.

"Well, right now I can't think of any. So Bella, you chose the game so you go," Alice stated. Ooh, I know what joke I can tell! Well, it might insult Rose...

I smirked. "Well, I know a joke. But this might insult Rose...And Jasper..." I trailed off. If Rose didn't want me to tell the joke, then I wouldn't. Jasper probably wouldn't mind. And usually these jokes are more about girls, than guys.

"I don't mind," Jasper replied. Of course he wouldn't.

Rose smirked back at me, except her smirk was beautiful on her flawless face. Ugh, I hate being human. "Is it a blond joke Bella? I really don't prefer them, but I don't mind them. And anyways, I haven't heard a good joke in years, and that's saying something."

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed, getting up from the couch to look Rosalie in the eyes. "So you don't think my jokes are funny? Rose?! Aww, c'mon, and I thought they were good too!" He sat back down next to Rose, slumping while putting on the puppy dog face.

"We laughed. It didn't exactly say you were funny..." Alice replied, about to burst into giggles. I could feel the laughter build up in my chest from seeing Emmett that way. Besides the puppy look, he had his arm crossed against his chest and puckered out his lips.

"Aww, Emmy, don't cry!" I stated. Hmm, I just realized I made up a new nickname for Emmett.

"Yeah, Emmy, don't cry!" Jasper mocked. Looks like his nick name is catching on.

"Hey, don't call me that! Can we just get back on with the jokes. Bells, you had a blond joke you would enjoy to tell us?" Emmett attempted to divert all of the attention from him to me.

"Now you know how I feel when you call me Eddie," Edward stated, smirking at Emmett.

"Whatever. Bella, the joke please?"

I kinda liked the attention on me this time. It was my chance to make everyone laugh, and I was pretty sure that they would all laugh at the blond joke I was going to tell them. "Okay, so there was this blond that wanted a haircut. So she goes too a hair cutter and says "I want a haircut." The hair cutter says "Only if you take off your headphones." The blond replies "If I do, I will die," and walks out of the store.

"So the blond and the hair cutter have that same conversation for a few more days. So when the blond comes in again, she asks for a haircut. The hair cutter replies again saying that she has to take off the headphones. Then she replies that she would die if she did.

"So the hair cutter goes up to the blond and takes off her headphones. She dies. When the hair cutter listens to what was playing from the headphones, she hears "Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out," I ended my joke and waited for their reactions. I am very proud of myself, I didn't stutter at all.

Emmett bursted out into laughter. Alice, Edward, and Jasper's laughs added into Emmett's booming laughs. I added a few giggles too. The room was filled with the chorus of laughter. Rose laughed along and cracked a smile. "I gotta hand it too you Bella, that was pretty good. But there was one flaw in that joke, I don't have to breathe."

Of course. Neither did Jasper, but this one didn't really apply to him. I let out a laugh. "Of course! But still, these are human blond jokes. Oh well, they still are funny."

"Oooh, ooh! Talking about blonds-sorry Jasper, I have a good one too!" Alice stated, standing up. Our laughter died down, and that's when Alice started. "There were three girls stuck on an island. A blond, brunette and a redhead. They find a genie lamp and rub it. The genie says that they get one wish each.

"The brunette was like "I miss my friends and my family, I want to go home!" Poof, she went home. The red head said "I don't really like it here, and I miss people too! I want to go home!" Poof, she goes home too. The blond starts crying and says "I miss my friends!" Poof, the brunette and the red head come back on the island." Haha, that one was good!

I couldn't tell who else was laughing, because my laughter was distracting me. I was pretty sure that everyone else was too, because no one was sitting still and it was too loud.

"That one was pretty good," Edward stated, chuckling. Hah, so I was the smart one in this joke! Beat that!

"Oh, I have a joke, but I am sorry to say I don't go against myself," Jasper said, making everyone's laughter stop. Jasper and jokes? Have I ever heard that before? "But I do have a joke that would probably beat yours."

I laughed. "Sure, go ahead and try." Hmm, I just realized that I forgot about the pennies. Oh well.

Jasper took a deep breath and started. "Okay, so there was a bear and a bunny, and they really, really hated each other. They find a genie lamp and the genie said that he would give them both three wishes each.

"The bear says "I wish I was the only male bear in the whole state!" Poof, his wish came true. The rabbit says "I wish I had a lot of carrots." Poof, the rabbit's wish came true. The bear says "I wish I was the only male bear in the country!" Poof, his wish came true. The rabbit says "I wish I had some water." Poof, he had some water.

"The bear says "I wish I was the only male bear in the whole world!" Poof, he was the only male bear in the world. The bunny turns to the genie and says..." Jasper took a pause for the joke to soak in.

"I wish the bear was gay."

**Okay, so I really wish I didn't insult anyone with that last joke. And if I did, I am really really sorry. Okay, please tell me if these jokes were funny or not and please review the chapter! Also, I have something else to say.**

**VOTE!**

Okay, so I want to write two stories and I need your vote too see which one I should write! I am going to put both summaries up and you guys are going to vote on which one sounds better. Just vote on my profile. Please VOTE!

**A Twilight Wedding**

(Vampire/Human/Werewolves)

Okay, so this one is already out but I don't know if I should continue. Here is the summary:

Edward never came back. Bella did what Edward wanted her too, and moved on. After finally making the decision to become Jacob's fiancee, she finds out that Alice is the one to plan their wedding. Will fate bring them back together in the end? E/B

**Cullen Academy**

So I came up with this idea while I was on vacation. Here is the summary:

(All Human)

Welcome to the Cullen Academy-where guys and girls alike crack secret codes and learn to kill people with their bare hands in more ways than one. What they don't teach you is how to react after finding out that the love you pretended on a mission wasn't pretend.

PLEASE VOTE! AND REVIEW!


	14. Surprise Someone

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 14:**** Surprise Someone**

**A.N: Okay, so yesterday my two friends and I went to the boardwalk and there were fireworks. I was like "Look at all the pretty colors, Rose!" And my friend, who reads this story, and I were cracking up. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Emmett**

"Aww, why isn't Bella here yet? I want to start to play a game or something!" I stated, walking back and fourth between the couch and the television. It was already ten in the morning, and Bella wasn't here yet. I didn't know that humans could sleep that late, I mean honestly!

"Emmett, can you please just shut up? Humans do need their daily hours of sleep," Jasper informed from the couch. "She'll be here, and you know that. She always comes. And didn't Alice and Rose say that they were going over to Bella's house today? If they're over there, they might not come back until later."

Edward glanced to the door and than back to Jasper. "So Alice and Rose are over there? Why didn't they tell me?"

I snickered. "Because if you went, they knew that they wouldn't get Bella's attention. They would have to pry you out of the room to talk to her."

Edward just smiled, and Jasper rolled his eyes. Honestly though, Bella is like hypnotized when she is in Edward's presence. She talks and stuff when she is snapped out of it. "Well, how about we go over there?" I suggested.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the girls are there, doing something. So why don't we go over there and surprise them and see what they are up too? If Rose and Alice needed to talk to her, wouldn't they just talk to her why she was over here?"

"They need girl time," Edward stated. Did he just say that they needed girl time? You have to be kidding me. I laughed.

"What teen magazines have you been reading?" I asked, laughing along with Jasper at my outburst. "How would you know that they needed girl time! I'm sure Bells wants to hang out with her two brothers and play a good game!"

Jasper laughed. "Emmett, why would Bella want to hang out with me and Carlisle? Although I don't think she sees him as a brother, more like a father..." Edward was laughing now.

"Oh Jazz, that really hurt. Now let's go," I stated. "I wanna see the girls!" Really though, what would the girls be thinking that they didn't want us to hear? Edward would find out eventually and tell us anyways, so why bother? Were they planning something?

"Yes Em, cause the girls are planning a hostile take over of the house," Edward replied to my thoughts. Hey! I thought he said that he would try and not read my thoughts.

"You never know!" I replied, shaking my head.

"Fine, Emmy, you want us to go with you to Bella's house?" Jasper asked, getting up from his seat. "We'll go with you, but when the girls go all torture on us, we're telling them that you were the one that dragged us their against our will."

I shrugged. I really doubt that the girls would really do that to us just for wanting to see Bells. "Okay, Jazz, Eddie, let's go!" I got up and ran to the driveway. Edward and Jasper were right next to me just a second after. "Can we take my jeep?"

Edward pressed a button on his car keys and the unlocking signal of his Volvo went off. "Nope, Emmy, we're going to take my car." Why do we always have to take Edward's car? I mean, look at it! It's so yesterday. My car beats by a long shot.

The three of us got into the shiny Volvo. Jasper got shotgun, and I was stuck by myself in the back. "So do you think the girls will be mad that we are going to be there?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything as he sped down the roads to Bella's house. I think he was going a hundred-twenty. "I don't really know. Maybe, maybe not. But if they do, we're blaming you," Jasper informed me. Yeah, I am pretty sure he already said that.

I decided not to say anything else, waiting until we got to the house. Edward pulled his Volvo into the driveway, next to Rose's BMW. The three of us got out, and Edward started heading towards the door. "Hey!" I called, not to loud just in case the windows were open. "Don't ring the bell!"

Edward and Jasper turned to look at me. "Why not?"

"Cause I wanna surprise them! I am pretty sure the girls aren't doing anything, so why not? Her window is open anyways, so let's," I explained, walking to the side of the house. I looked up and I was right, the window was halfway open.

I backed up. The further distance away from the house would get me through the window easier. "Wait," Jasper stated. "Don't go in that way." Why not? Is he trying to ruin all the fun?

"Emmett, don't go in," Edward added, walking over to me.

"Why not?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Because-" I didn't bother listening to Jasper and Edward's explanation. I glided on the side of the house, taking my time.

Someone inside screamed inside. It sounded like a muffled "No!" and it sounded like Alice. I glided swiftly through Bella's window, and landed soundlessly on the floor, smirking.

I took in the sight in about half a second. Rose and Alice were seated on Bella's bed, holding out a skimpy outfit. Bella was standing in front of them, in nothing but a towel. The three of them turned to look at me.

Bella screamed bloody murder. Uh oh. In a millisecond, Rose and Alice were right in front of me, pushing me towards the window. This was not going to end well for me.

"EMMETT!"

**Okay, I know. Another short chapter. Also, I want to tell you guys that not all of the chapters will be that funny. This story is just things to do when you're bored, so they may be funny or not. Please review!**


	15. Name That Tune

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 15:**** Name That Tune**

**A.N: Okay, listen up everyone, this is an interactive chapter! Yay you guys! Okay, so the point of this chapter is to see if you guys can guess the songs that show up in this chapter. The person who guesses all of them, or the most, of the songs in this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Please guess the song!**

**Also, school will be starting soon, booo! But anyways, I will not be able to update as currently as I do now, and even when I update now isn't that frequent. Usually I update every four to ten days, but expect another day or too added on when school starts. I write my chapters as I go along, that is why I don't update as frequently.**

**Also, everyone go and check out **River Flows in You **by Yiruma. I honestly think that song should be Bella's lullaby because it's amazing! Please tell me if you agree with me!**

**Okay so everyone, try and NAME THAT TUNE!**

**Alice**

"Okay listen up everyone!" I stated, getting up to stand on the couch. I wasn't that tall, and no one usually listened to me anyways if they can't even see my face when they look strait ahead to talk. It's really annoying sometimes, but at least I am the only one they call pixie-like. I got all my siblings, including Bella, to look at me and quiet down. Wow, I should try standing on the couch some more.

"I made a CD for today's game, so we are playing it! I chose out songs that you may heard or not. I am going to play a part of the song, and then you will write down the title of the song," I explained, pointing to the stereo on the table. "The paper and pen I just passed out are for the game. Write down the title of the songs, and whoever gets the most right will win a new pair of shoes, or a new t.v."

I instantly saw Rose and Bella's face light up when I said a pair of shoes. Even though Bella isn't into that much shopping, we were talking about a pair of shoes that we all wanted, and they didn't sell them anymore. And lucky me, I had a pair that we could all fit. Rose and Bella were a half of a shoe size bigger than me, so I am pretty sure they would fit since this pair of shoes came in big sizes.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance when I said something about a new television. Not like this one wasn't perfectly fine, it was just that guys and their t.v's were something you did not want to talk about. Edward didn't seemed phased about what I said for the prize, but he didn't usually react anyways. He would play whether he liked it or not.

"Oooh!" Rose squealed. "I am so getting those shoes! Those heels match my dress."

"I am so going to win those shoes Rose, I can't afford them!" Belle replied, excitedly. She and Rose started smirking and just exchanged glances, laughing silently at their shoe fight.

"Sweet, and flat screen. Just think of what we could watch on that big of a t.v, that's a whole lot of-" Emmett couldn't finish the sentence because Rose's hand connected with his cheek that moment to make him shut up. Emmett just rolled his eyes and gave Jazz a high five.

"Yeah, if I win that t.v maybe I should just put it in my car to make you two shut up when I drive," Edward said, watching his two brothers mingle about a stupid t.v.

I smirked. This was turning out pretty well, and I finally got a game where I had the choice. I hope they had a lot of different taste in music, because they all weren't the same genre. "Okay, if you guys are done getting excited over the prizes, can I start? You are going to write down the titles on the lines, and no cheating!" I gave a stern look at Emmett who just grinned sheepishly back at me.

"Oh yeah, I am only going to play a part of the song, and it doesn't always have to be the beginning," I added, quickly.

"Just play the music!" Rose replied, from her seat on the floor.

I hit the play button on my remote for the stereo and the familiar guitar part came out. Of course I knew the name of every single song on this cd, but I wouldn't dare think of the title. Edward could read my mind, and then write it down. I wasn't going to take the chance and let him win. This game was going to be fair.

_Let me know that I've done wrong__  
When I've known this all along__  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

I clicked the pause button, ending this little part of the first song. Rose and Bella quickly scratched away at their paper, knowing the song. I knew these two would know the song, because we listened to music together a lot. The boys were also writing down the title. This song was almost _too _easy. I clicked to the next song, and fast forwarded it a little so I didn't start in the beginning.

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (So fast)  
Can't hold myself, back  
High heels (High heels)  
Red dress (Red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_

I loved this song, so I danced along with the beat in my seat on the couch. Again, everyone was writing down the title name on their paper. I was pretty sure everyone knew it, but you never know. You could just make it seem like you knew the song when you really didn't. Time for the next song.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Again, Bella and Rose were the ones that knew the song. Finally, I tricked Jasper and Edward. They were exchanging glances, trying to figure out what song this was. You had to have different tastes in music to know every single song that they were going to hear in this game.

What the heck? How does Emmett know this song? You know what, maybe I don't wanna know...I clicked on a few buttons, and waited for the next song to play.

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five-hundred twenty-five thousand moments do dear  
Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

Right away, Jasper started jotting away the name of this song on his paper. He might have missed the last one, but he was catching up. Rose and Bella knew this song too, and so did Edward. Emmett, although, had a little trouble. I didn't think he would know this song.

Emmett tried sneaking glances at Rose's paper, but she just shooed him away. Leave it up to Emmett to cheat. I gave him a glance, and he just stared at his paper, helpless. I clicked the remote and the next song played through clearly.

_I've been, waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something  
I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it  
Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn_

The songs weren't getting any harder. Bella and Rose still wrote on, determined to win those pair of shoes. Geez! Is there a song they don't know? I mean honestly! Maybe this song was too easy, no one was stumped on this song.

_Our house in the middle of the street  
Why did we ever meet?  
Started my rock 'n roll fantasy  
Don't don't, don't let's start  
Why did we ever part?  
Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart  
I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know  
I wanna always feel like part of this  
Was  
Mine  
I wanna fall in love tonight_

Another one of my favorite songs. Rose and Bella went on, still trying to beat each other and win the shoes! All three of us listened to this song, so my CD wasn't that hard to them. I was pretty sure that they wouldn't know a few of them. At least I stumped the guys, none of them knew what the song was. They looked at each other for help, and I just laughed.

Hah, the next song was going to be fun watching their reactions. I added the next song to get a laugh.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

Bella, Rose and I started laughing at the sound of this song. We all knew the lyrics, and I am pretty sure that the guys knew this song pretty well now too. Jasper and Emmett cringed, frantically writing the song name down. Edward just smirked as he casually started to write the title.

_Come on over, down to the corner  
My sister and my brothers of every different color  
Don't you feel that sunshine? Telling you to hold tight  
Things will be alright, trying to find a better life_

Yes! I finally got to Bella and Rose. They had no idea what this song was, and kept looking from me to each other. They both sighed, knowing that they didn't lose...Yet.

Emmett knew this song, and so did Jasper. Edward was a little stumped, too. Three of them couldn't guess the song this time, that's pretty good. I clicked and waited for a different song.

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

Bella and Rose were writing again, both knowing the title. Emmett was the only guy writing, leaving Jasper and Edward thinking again. I was pretty sure Edward was trying to read my mind, but I wouldn't let the title slip. He was also no doubt reading the rest of us, besides Bella, to get the answer. But he didn't. So at least he was following the rules.

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Oh, you  
Your vain, your games, your insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

All five of them knew this song, and I was amazed. I thought maybe Bella and Rose would only know this song, but all the guys did also. They must be listening to the radio more.

The game was coming to an end, the next song was the last.

_And I know__  
We get a little crazy  
__And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think_  
_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

Bella and Rose were already done writing when I paused the song. I smirked, and so did they. "You know, this song does really fit," Rose stated, glancing around the room at each of us.

"Bella can get a little crazy."

"Rosalie can get a little loud."

"Jasper is never going to fake it."

"Alice is wild."

"Edward is free."

"We are more than you think."

"And Emmett is called a freak."

"But That's Just the Way We Roll!"

**Gotta love music! Now, there are two songs written by the same people in this chapter. And I LOVE that band, the one who sang the last song and a different song. Go over the songs and see if you know them or not, and number them please! There are eleven songs. Remember that whoever wins, gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Also, everyone go and check out **River Flows in You **by Yiruma. I honestly think that song should be Bella's lullaby because it's amazing! Please tell me if you agree with me!**

**So you guys, try and NAME THAT TUNE!**


	16. Play With Chalk

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 16:**** Play With Chalk**

**A.N: Okay, so you all enjoyed the last chapter! I am really glad you guys did. I am also surprised that most of you have the same taste in music as I do. All of the songs that were in the chapter the other day are songs that I listen too. Gotta love the JoBro's :)**

**Anyways, the winners are **Kaaatttsss**, **Daniela April Cullen**, **SparklingTopazEyes** and **kellicolleen**! So as you four know, this chapter is dedicated you four! Congratulations! The eleven songs were:**

Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects  
Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers  
Our Song by Taylor Swift  
Seasons of Love in RENT  
The Time of My Life sung by David Cook  
A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World  
Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens  
Streetcorner Symphony by Rob Thomas  
7 Things by Miley Cyrus  
That's Just The Way We Roll by the Jonas Brothers

**These songs are amazing, so check them out if you liked the lyrics! Also, the song **River Flows In You **is an amazing song. A few of you guys told me that it should totally be Bella's lullaby, and I agree with that! A lot of the Twilight lovers have named that song Bella's unofficial lullaby. I am one of them! I love that song so much, I have been trying to master it on the piano. Please check that song out! Also, there are a lot of things I need to tell you guys at the end of the chapter. Please review!**

**Edward**

"Can you tell me how many times we have been in this situation?" Rosalie asked, plopping down on the couch next to Emmett. "The six of us sitting here, doing nothing and then we end up choosing something to do? Can we just choose what to do now so I won't have to suffer boredom anymore." _Ugh, please think of something soon!_

I guess Rose was right. We did this everyday, and then ended up thinking of something that would keep us occupied. "Who has an idea?" I asked, looking at each of my siblings. "Bella, do you have an idea of what to do?"

Bella thought for a moment and then turned her gaze back to me. "I got nothing. You guys? Anything we could do?"

_Nope_, Alice thought, staring at the wall.

"Chalk," Emmett said out of nowhere. The five of us turned our gaze too him. _Chalk._ "We can play with chalk. I mean, we have so much of it in the garage for some reason, but we never use it. So why not now? I am pretty sure we can draw things the road right before we turn on our driveway, that way people can see what we write when they drive by."

_Emmett really is an idiot._ Jasper snickered in his mind. He had an amused look on his face, while he kept switching his gaze between Emmett and Bella. "You do realize that Bella would get hit by cars right? And wouldn't it look funny if we are sitting in the middle of the street with chalk in our hands?" _Man I wish that it was sunny today._

Jasper is right. We can't just sit there, and what about Bella? She couldn't just chalk out in the road either, that would be dangerous. "You know Jasper is right, we're putting Bella in danger. Why can't we just do it in the driveway?" I asked. Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

_Edward is too overprotective, he needs to loosen up a bit. Maybe Jasper and I should take him to a strip club..._ "Bella will be safe. We can hear the cars coming and you'll just run her over to the driveway. So just make sure the cars are a few minutes away, and then we'll just sit in the driveway and watch the expressions of the people that pass by."

_Hmm, that would work. Maybe we could just go with what Emmett said and just play with chalk. It would be funny watching people's faces after they see what we write._ "Okay, let's do that," Alice stated, getting up and running into the garage. A few seconds later, she returned with two big tubs of multi-colored chalk. "C'mon, let's go outside."

Alice, Emmett and Jasper left the house. Rose just rolled her eyes and followed them out. "Bella, would you like to walk or do you want to run?" I asked her. _Just hurry up, Eddie_, Emmett thought from the front of the house.

"Let's run, I don't want to keep them waiting," Bella replied. I knelt down, and she got onto my back. I smirked and in two seconds, we were at the very beginning of our driveway standing next to my siblings.

"It's time you two got here," Emmett snickered. "Now, down to business since everyone is here. I call blue!" Wow, when Emmett was human, did he ever grow up?

Emmett grabbed a blue chalk out of the bucket and positioned himself in the middle of the street. "Hah, this is going to be good!" _Hah, I really hope Newton drives by. Wait until he see's what I am going to draw._

No one else decided to grab a chalk yet, we were too busy watching Emmett quickly draw something. He was using vampire speed to finish the picture because we could all hear a song coming up. He got up, smirked, and then ran over too us. A second later, two girls from our school in a sports car started laughing.

"What the heck did you draw anyways, Emmett?" Bella asked, looking at the picture after the girls rounded a corner. Emmett just smirked and pointed to his drawing.

_What the heck is that? _I agree with Alice, what is it? When I finally got a better look at the picture, I could make out two different pictures. There was a stick figure that had it's stick hands over his um...Place that doesn't shine. Over the stick figure's head was a arrow that had the name 'Mike Newton' written above it.

Next to that stick figure was three other stick figures that appeared to be laughing. Above their head's there were three arrows that had the names of each of the girls. Bella. Alice. Rosalie. Oh, I get it now.

_Haha, I would love to see that actually happen! _Jasper laughed. I would like to see that too, and I know that the girls would win.

"Aw, sweet! Rose kneed Newton! Awe, I wanna do that next time!" Alice exclaimed, bursting into high-pitched giggles. The rest of us joined in the chorus of laughter, and Emmett just smirked.

"Sweet, I would so do that!" Rose added, through her laughter. "No wonder those girls from school were laughing. They saw that! And if I were them, I probably would have lost control of the car if I was distracted by that!" _Hah, I can just see Newton driving by this._

"Alice, check and see if Mike is going to drive by that! I want to see his reaction," Bella stated. "If you can't see him, oh well. At least people and school will be able to see Emmett's creation."

"And you guys were a little wary about using chalk!" Emmett replied. _I told them chalk was going to be fun, and yet they still had their doubts on me. How rude._ "You girls should listen to me some more."

"Can I draw something?" Jasper asked, walking up to the bucket of chalk. "I have an idea in mind too." He picked up a white piece, and started drawing right next to Emmett's. _Oh Emmett would love this._

Jasper drew something just as fast as Emmett did, and got up and showed us the picture. His picture was similar to Emmett's. He had stick figures with names above them. This time there was Emmett, and Bella, Alice, and Rose. Bella was giving Emmett a wedgie, while the other two girls laughed.

Emmett's smirk turned into a frown. _And I was nice to him too!_ "At least that won't hurt. Bella is weak, and I don't bruise easily," he boasted.

The girls once again bursted into laughter. "Why can't I be the one to do something? Rose and Bella get to have all of the fun!" _Haha, you should see the picture of Edward Emmett is going to draw._

I gave Emmett a look. "You better not get any ideas," I stated. He smiled sheepishly at me. He better not...

"You know, maybe we should actually start drawing things on the road. Not obscene pictures of guys getting beat up," Rose stated, raising an eyebrow at the road. "Girls, let's write."

_This is going to be amusing_, Jasper thought, smirking. He was looking at Alice, so I changed my gaze and looked at Alice. She had a distant look in her eyes, so she was having a 'vision' as some people call it. She snapped out of it and smirked.

_Perfect. _"Bella, Rose, we have a special guest riding home this evening. Shall we make tonight special for him?" Alice asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

Bella and Rose exchanged a glance and then turned back to Alice. "Yes, shall we?" Bella replied.

Rose grabbed a green chalk and wrote some words above Emmett's drawing, and laughed. Bella then drew a heart with some pink chalk and added her laughter in the high pitched giggles.

After the girls walked away, Jasper, Emmett, and I all leaned towards the writing to see what she wrote. Rose just smirked. Bella, Alice, and Rose started laughing hysterical. Hmm, I don't get what Rose wrote. It doesn't make sense.

_Wait, I don't get it_, Emmett thought. He had a confused look on his face and looked at the girls. "I don't get it."

"Come here Emmett," Rose asked, while Bella gestured with her hand to approach them. Emmett looked at them and then walked towards them slowly.

"Turn around please," Alice stated.

_Oh crap, please no! _After Emmett turned around, the girls laughed and then Bella grabbed Emmett's boxers and pulled them up as high as her arms would let her. Emmett let out a small yelp, and the girls started laughing again.

Jasper and I chuckled. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt, Emmy," Jasper stated, laughing. _Man, Emmett is one idiot._

The girls abruptly stopped laughing and Alice pointed to the words. A car turned the corner that instant, and surprise surprise, Mike Newton was sitting in the front seat staring at the scene in front of him. _Hah, look at Emmett getting beat up by those three!_

After laughing at Emmett, he glanced at the road where Alice was pointing. The three girls laugh, as they saw Newton's face scrunch up. His foot went pushed down harder on the pedal. _Oh_, I didn't let myself hear the curse he had said in my head, I was to busy trying to hold in my laughter at his expression.

Right before he was out of sigh, the three of them called out what Rose had written above the picure. "You're next, Newton!"

**Okay, so there is the chapter for all you guys! Now, I have some news.The news is related to Twilight and you probably aren't going to like it.**

**Stephenie Meyer has stated that she isn't going to continue Midnight Sun because of the illegal leak of a draft of Midnight Sun. She only gave them out to people she had trusted, and she is very upset that happened. Midnight Sun is not going to be continued, or published. Check her website and read August, 28 (Part II). It will tell you everything.**

**You all know about Robert Pattinson and that he was writing Bella's lullaby? Well, that's not happening anymore. They are re-filming that scene and some other guy wrote the lullaby, and Rob is just playing it. Now I am really ticked about that because I wanted to see what Rob would come up with.**

**That's the news that I have. If you want to talk about it, I have a forum about it, so leave your comments on my forum. The forum in the Breaking Dawn one, but it will have a different topic. **

**Please review, and please tell me what you think about these two things happening in the world of Twilight.**


	17. Instant Messaging

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 17:**** Instant Messaging**

**A.N: Okay, so I know there are a lot of fanfics out there with the Cullens and IM. I wanted to try it out and see how it turns out. Also, I have a contest at the end for all of you great readers out there! Also, this might be the last time I update before school starts. If you realize I haven't updated in a freakishly long time than my usual updates, it's probably because of school. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, I have a contest at the end of my chapter. Read the A.N at the end please!**

**Jasper**

I logged onto my laptop, bored out my mind. Of course I had no idea where everyone else was. Bella was at home, and everyone else was in their rooms. I don't why everyone was alone, weren't we all suppose to be hanging out right now? And wasn't Bella suppose to be here. I felt Emmett's humorousness from down the hall, so no doubt they were talking about something funny.

My screen name automatically logged on. There wasn't many people I could talk too. I could talk to my siblings, Bella, and a few other people from school who actually had the guts to approach me.

A little window popped up on my screen in the bottom, right corner. It read 'You have been invited to chat 'Random' click accept to enter chat room.' I clicked the accept button and five other screen names popped up on the text box. Oh, so this was why everyone wasn't in the living room.

Our screen names weren't that creative. We just used our human names. It was easier since we lived forever, so we wouldn't have to keep changing them every century. Bella just used her name.

MaryAliceBrandon: look Jazz is on

RosalieHale: hey u finally got on, that took you long enough

EmmettMcCarty: ;p

IsabellaSwan: hey jasper, whats up?

I started typing my response in, trying to pick up what they were talking about. A bunch of IM's came onto the screen every second, so it wasn't that hard to figure out that I was the last one to join the chat room.

JasperWhitlock: yeah, i was wondering y no one was hanging out

EdwardMasen: They all decided to just IM instead of just going to the living room today.

JasperWhitlock: so what are u guys talkin about?

RosalieHale:bout how stupid emmett is

IsabellaSwan: wat'd he do now?

MaryAliceBrandon: hes wearing his boxers on his face

RosalieHale: singing along to _dirty little secret_

EdwardMasen: Wow.

JasperWhitlock: y?

RosalieHale: idk

Leave it up to Emmett to still do something ridiculus when we aren't even altogether. I just wonder what he does when all of us are hunting and he has the house to himself...Actually, I don't want to know.

EmmettMcCarty: cuz its coolio and its funny looking through your pant's eyes

IsabellaSwan: i dont wanna kno

MaryAliceBrandon: im with u on that one sister

EdwardMasen: Emmett, don't even bother typing anymore.

RosalieHale: take ur underwear off ur face

MaryAliceBrandon: i bet he looks funny

JasperWhitlock: he looks funny with or without props

EmmettMcCarty: ill keep u my dirty little secret, dont tell anyone or ull be just another regret hope that u can keep it my dirty little secret

I heard Emmett singing the song from down the hall. Man, at times like like these I wish I didn't have great hearing. He isn't a terrible singer, it's just he screams instead of singing.

EdwardMasen: Emmett, can you please turn the music down? I like music, but not you singing...

MaryAliceBrandon: stop screaming! its torture! don't make me go into ur room

RosalieHale: i think i am lucky that i decided to take the laptop to the dining room arent i?

IsabellaSwan: i am so lucky i didnt come over today

MaryAliceBrandon: pitifully lucky

RosalieHale: really really lucky

JasperWhitlock: he screams, not sings

MaryAliceBrandon: screams? is that all u have to say about him? he sounds like a dying animal! and hes already dead! that is saying something!

RosalieHale: i agree with that

EdwardMasen: No comment. I am agreeing with Alice though.

IsabellaSwan: really, really lucky. remind me to never ask emmett to sing please

EmmettMcCarty: :(

EmmettMcCarty: i can sing thakn u very much! just becuz i sound like a dying animal, that doesnt mean i cannot sing. maybe the dying animals appreciate my voice. oh dont worry bella, i am warming my voice up just for you

IsabellaSwan: shoot me

MaryAliceBrandon: the only reason those dying animals are dying is because they are listening to u sing!

RosalieHale: lol, nice

EdwardCullen: Lol.

JasperWhitlock: lol

MaryAliceBrandon: rotfl

IsabellaSwan: hah, lol. that was good alice, that was good

EmmettMcCarty: awe bells, im shocked. i really am shocked. i thought you were one of my loved soon-to-be sisters. don't u love me?

IsabellaSwan: wow. lol. sure emmy, sure

EmmettMcCarty: i feel so unloved

EdwardCullen: Yeah, because you just started singing.

RosalieHale: pleeze dont sing anymore

MaryAliceBrandon: emmett, no more singing please

JasperWhitlock: pleeze

IsabellaSwan: hey guys, i g2g. ttyl cya

IsabellaSwan has left the chat.

EmmettMcCarty: wait! bella has to hear how amazing i sound when i sing! bella, i am going over there to show u

EdwardCullen: Emmett, don't!

RosalieHale: emmett, don't bother her!

MaryAliceBradon: man, you are so going to get it

JasperWhitlock: she had to leave anyways, so whats the point?

EmmettMcCarty: i am going to bells and singing to show her how well i sound, bye

EmmettMcCarty has left the chat.

There was a door slam, and a car started. I bursted out my bedroom door, meeting Edward, Alice and Rose at the doorway. We stared out at the hummer leaving driveway.

Rosalie just shook her head in amazement. "My husband really is one big idiot. I still wonder how he makes it through school."

"Yeah. And I feel terrible for Bella, she is going to go deaf," Alice added, looking at Edward and then back at the driveway. I could feel annoyance coming from Edward. Rose and Alice were just amused.

"Oh geez."

"What?" Edward, Rose and I turned to look at Alice.

"Emmett still has his boxers clung to his face."

**Not as funny as I had hoped, but good enough. Okay, so I have another contest for all of you lovely readers! Whoever gives me the greatest review on why you love this story will win a prize! Now I bet all of you want to know what the prizes are? **

**The top three readers that give me the most amazing review will be featured in my next story, **Cullen Academy**. I have three spots open. One as an enemy, and two as people who go to the school. Write an amazing review, and I will P.M you asking for your name.**

**Please review!**


	18. Dress Up

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 18:**** Dress Up**

**A.N: Okay, so I was really amazed and touched by all of your reviews. They were really, really hard to choose from, and I tried to talk myself into picking more than three people, and I kinda did, sorta. I chose three people, who I will mention later, but I will add more people. They just won't be that big parts as the other three. So if you see your name in my other story **Cullen Academy**, that is probably you.**

**Okay, so I wanna give a big thanks to my three winners, **bichonluvr**,** stormXgirl89** and **KxTx**. They will be in** Cullen Academy**. I also wanna say thanks to everyone else that participated and gave me all of those amazing reviews! You might just have your name in my story...**

**Rosalie**

"Which one? I am kinda debating on this outfit, and this outfit," Alice stated, pointed to the two outfits laid out on her bed. Bella and I both switched our gaze from the clothes, to Alice. "Seriously you two, help me choose one?"

"What's so hard about choosing?" Bella asked, confused. "One has jeans and the other has khakis. What's more comfortable? And I think it's suppose to be humid today, so wouldn't the jeans be a little too much? Just choose. Honestly I say that one." Bella pointed to the khakis, and a nice blue shirt.

"Hmm, I like the jeans," I stated. "And the pink shirt definitely goes along with the jeans. Choose that." Either way, we didn't really care what she wore. I liked both of the outfits, but either one would have been fine. "But Alice, why do you need us to choose for you?"

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Because silly, we're playing dress up. You guys choose what outfit, and we're making Jasper wear it. You actually thought I would wear this? It's too big." Hmm, no wonder why the clothes looked just a little bit bigger than I thought it should have been.

Bella's eyes got a little wider with amusement, and her straight face turned into a smirk. "Really now? You honestly think that Jasper is going to wear girl clothes?" Yeah, how on earth is Alice going to get Jasper to put this on?

"I agree with Bella. As amusing as Jasper wearing our clothes, how are you going to do it? It's not like he is going to agree with us on this," I added. Jasper in a blouse. Hah, that would be awesome blackmail.

Alice just giggled, and walked over to her closet. "That's what we're going to do today. We get to choose clothes they have to wear, and they choose clothes for us. We all get to decide on the boy's outfits. When we're done getting dressed, we get to walk down the runway."

"The runway?" Bella and I asked at the same time. When was there a runway in our house? And where the heck did Alice get one?

"Yeah. The middle of the living room. I got Emmett to bring a piece of wood that you can walk across to show off your great fashion," Alice exclaimed, holding in her laughter. Bella, Alice and I exchanged glances and the three of us started to crack up.

"Wow, this is good. Did they already agree to this? Or do we have to bug them until they agree?" I asked, through my laughter. Bella was on the floor, holding our sides, while Alice and I supported ourselves using the bed.

"Oh they agreed. They are choosing our clothes as we speak."

"Well then, don't we have to choose out their outfits," Bella asked, walking over to Alice's closet. Alice probably has every single item of clothing in all of the stores in the state of Washington. "I say we give Emmett a skirt." Now that, I would love to see. "I second that!" I stated, getting off of the bed and running to the closet. The three of us started going through the clothes. I pulled out three tops, and a skirt, but I couldn't find anything else that Emmett would just love. I threw what I had on the bed along with what Alice and Bella had picked out.

"Oh my goodness, I have an awesome idea," Alice stated, glancing at the two of us with an evil smirk. "There aren't any rules besides it has to be clothes. They never said what clothes. I say we let them wear their underwear on the outside."

"I say they should, and shouldn't. I say we let Emmett wear the skirt, Jasper wears the heals and Edward wears the bra," Bella stated casually, holding a pair of shiny pumps by the straps. Why did I never think of that? This day just keeps getting better.

Alice ran to her draw and pulled out a lace red bra and threw it at Bella. She went to another draw and took out the shortest skirt I have ever seen in my life. "You know, Emmett is never going to fit that, right?" I stated, eyeing the fabric. Bella was giggling as she made Edward's outfit as she listened to us.

"Oh I know. That is what makes it amusing," Alice stated, smirking back at me. "He won't be able to pull it up all of the way, so I hope he is wearing boxers."

I smirked back and grabbed the skirt that Alice held. I stared at three shirts in front of me. One of them was a nice button down with short sleeves that were ruffled on the side. It was plain, but I knew Emmett couldn't stand ruffles. It just bothered him to death-hmm, no pun intended. There was another shirt that had a deep V cut, was a tank top. It was covered in sparkles, and was a flashy pink. He is so modeling in this outfit.

There was a knock on Alice's door. "Can we come in? We got our outfits picked out for you," Jasper stated. Alice, Bella, and I just giggled and grabbed the outfits we picked for them.

"Just let us in!" Emmett boomed from the other side of the door.

Alice let the guys in and the three of us sat on the bed while the boys came in and showed us what they had picked out. It wasn't going to be bad for us at all, the worst they could have done was make us wear their boxers. Whoop de doo.

"Wait," Bella stated, before the guys showed us their outfits. "Can we show you ours first? I think it will be better." She just smiled innocently at them, while Alice and I held in our laughter. Edward looked at Alice, and smirked. He heard her thoughts and I guess he knew what we were going to do to Emmett.

"Sure go ahead," Edward replied, glancing at me. The three of us picked up our clothes and gave it to them.

Jasper just kept looking back at the clothes and Alice.

Edward's jaw dropped.

Emmett just grabbed the skirt and held it up to his face.

"You have to be kidding me."

**Hah, can you imagine Emmett in a skirt? Yay or nay? You tell me. Click the small purple button, you know you want to.**


	19. Random Facts

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 19:**** Random Facts**

**A.N: So today is Bella's b-day! I hope all of you wore a Twilight related t-shirt, or at least black and red to support Midnight Sun and for Bella's b-day! So enjoy! **

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!**

**Bella**

"Ten bucks I can beat that random fact that you just said," Alice stated, smacking a ten dollar bill on the floor. Again, as usual, we were seated around the living room talking. But at least we were doing something before. Emmett had said a fact about how honey is the only food that doesn't spoil, and we all just kept trying to beat each other at random facts.

"Shoot," Emmett stated, looking at the money on the table. So far it was just Alice and Emmett going back and fourth, but I had a fact I wanted to say, but I was just waiting for the right moment.

"Odontophobia is the fear of teeth," Alice stated, showing off her sparkling, white ones. Hmm, so I wonder what the fear of fangs would be called.

"Did you know that the king of hearts in a deck of cards is the only king that doesn't have a mustache?" Rosalie stated. Alice and Emmett turned their heads and looked at Rose. "What? I know a few random facts too, we have been alive long enough to pick a few up."

"Well, Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump," Jasper added, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. Emmett and Alice whipped their heads towards Jasper.

"So is everyone in this now?" Emmett asked.

"Only if Bella and Edward can also give us a fact," Alice stated, looking at us. "You have to give us a fact, and then I guess we can all be in."

"The cars in America honk the note F," Edward added, smirking. Of course he would know that, he is so musically talented he could tell what note anytime something came up. They all turned their heads to me, waiting for me to say my fact. I guess I was lucky I knew one.

"Humans burn more calories sleeping than watching t.v," I added. Emmett and Jasper shared a look, of course they would. They were always the ones sat in front of the television watching games.

"Isn't it great not being human?" Emmett asked, smirking. He was sitting on the couch, so after he said that, he stretched his arms and put them behind his head and pulled up the recliner.

Alice just smirked, and sat down where she stood. "This is good, we all know random facts. Now let's hope we hear some that we don't know, and we all learned something today. I'll say one, then Emmett, then Rose, Jazz, Edward, and lastly Bella. We will keep with that cycle, and see who can't come up with a fact."

"In other words, we are seeing who is randomer," Emmett confirmed.

"Pretty much. The sentence, the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, uses every word in the alphabet," Alice stated, saying her fact. I already knew that, but I guess it was a fact.

"Cockroaches can live up to nine days after their head has been chopped off," Emmett added, laughing. I don't know if I should be disgusted by that, or weirded out that that could actually happen. Man, where did Emmett learn this? No, I don't wanna know.

"You can lead a cow up the stairs, but they won't go down," Rosalie said. What the heck? How does she know this? Did she like lead a cow up the stairs or something?

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I kinda just picked it up. You learn a lot of things when you live forever," Rosalie stated, giving me a smile.

"The first food to be grown is space were potatoes," Jasper stated. He said potatoes weird, it was really funny. He sounded innocent like it wasn't a big deal, and that's what made it so funny. You can grow potatoes in space? Hmm, I have never thought of that, I guess I am learning a lot of random stuff today.

"Baby rattlesnakes are born without rattles," Edward added. I knew that one.

Great it was my turn. "Peanuts are an ingredient in dynamite," I stated. I am pretty sure they would know that, but who knows. Maybe I taught vampires something today.

Emmett got an evil glint in his eye. "Hmmm..."

"Don't even think about it," Edward warned, giving Emmett a look. He just looked back innocently. He was probably thinking of how to explode peanuts-that would be a sight to see if Emmett was doing it.

"A squid's eye is about the size of a basketball," Alice added. Wow, that is one big eye. I wonder how much you would be able to see.

"The Mona Lisa wasn't painted with eyebrows."

"Jellyfish are ninety-five percent water."

"Almonds are a member of the peach family."

"There are no clocks in Las Vegas casinos."

"The average chocolate bar has eight insect legs in it."

"Forest fires move faster uphill than downhill."

"Most lipstick have fish scales in it."

"Porcupines can float in water."

"Dolphins sleep with one eye open."

"Slugs have four noses."

"Apples are more efficient than caffeine when you are trying to wake up in the morning."

"Wow these are really, really random facts," Rose stated, giggling. "Hah, I can't believe there aren't any clocks in Vegas, I didn't realize it when we went. Alice, Bella, did you two realize that?"

Ha! I was holding in my laughter, while Alice and Rose did too. "Hmm, I don't think I realized that either, I guess I was distracted," Alice added, laughing silently. The three boys shared a glanced and fumed.

"Now girls, I have another fact that you two would like to know before we start our conversation on Vegas," I stated. "Did you know that Robert Pattinson wears boxers?"

**Haha, so I guess I was right when I wrote my other chapter. Okay, so all of these facts are true, even the last one ; ). Okay, so Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner are HOT, and I just had to add one of them to the chapter. Tell me what you think about them! Oh yeah, go and vote and check my icon out!**


	20. Tell Me What You Think Of

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 20:**** Tell Me What You Think Of**

**A.N: Okay, so the title is a little weird. I know you all know the 'game' you are about to read, but I didn't know the name of it so I just kinda kept that as the title. Also, I know a lot of different people from different countries read this story. I have the Reader Traffic, so I know. If you review, please tell me what country you're from! I don't want to sound creepy, I just want to see which one of my readers are from the U.S like I am or some other country that I want to visit! So if you don't mind, just tell me what country your from. Also, please read the author note at the end. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Edward**

"Bella, this game is very simple. I'll say a word, and then everyone replies of what they think of when they hear that word. But they can't say the word, mkay?" Alice asked, for the third time, making sure that Bella understood how to play this game. This game was fairly simple-Someone would say a word, and then you have to blurt out whatever comes to your mind, but it can't be that word. "It's easy, watch. Edward, what do you think of when I say the word Orange?"

Orange? "Fruit," I answered, a second after the word came out of my sister's mouth. She looked at me and then back at Bella.

"See, that's how you play." _It isn't that hard_.

"Oh, I get it now. We say a word that comes to mind, but we can't say the same word, okay," Bella replied, after thinking for a little bit. "Who's gonna go first?"

"I guess I will, since I thought of the game. Then you can go, then Edward, Emmett, Rose, and then Jazz." Alice pointed out all of us while she said our names. _I think I am going to say the word...Fly. _"Fly."

"Butter," Rose answered. _Well, I guess butterflies could work._

"Birds," Bella added.

"Plane," I said.

"Penguins," Jasper stated.

"Pigs!" Emmett exclaimed, his face lighting up. Bella, Rose and Alice gave Emmett the weirdest look possible. Jasper and I just looked at him in amusement. _Pigs, there awesome! _"Well, isn't there an expression when pigs fly? You get it?"

_Yeah we get it. _"Yes, Em, we get it." Rose just rolled her eyes after replying, but smiled at him.

It was Bella's turn, so we all looked at her. "Cheese." She shrugged her shoulders, and then looked at us to see what we would come up with. She gave Emmett a look, probably wondering what weird thing would come out his mouth next.

"Swiss," I answered.

"Steak," Alice added. _Hmm, it would work if it was a cheese steak. Ew, that sounds really gross._

"Fake," Jasper said.

"Sandwich," Rose stated. _A cheese sandwich. Wouldn't a grilled cheese taste better? Who knows-Bella might. But why would they call it grilled cheese, you just can't grill the cheese without the cheese._

"Spray!" Emmett ended. _Spray cheese is fun to play with, especially when you are doing it in front one of those humans that are drooling because they want to eat it._ "What? It's called spray cheese? It's really fun to play with. Maybe we should do it one day." Ahh, spray cheese. Never had it because it taste disgusting, and looks disgusting. But I have seen it before.

"Oooh, that stuff is fun to play with when you are trying to attack someone with it," Bella explained, smirking. Bella and spray cheese, when did that happen? And I think I am glad I wasn't there when that happened.

"Exactly!" Emmett exclaimed, getting a twinkle in his eye. "Someone finally understands me! Isn't it awesome?!" _That's awesome how Bells has done that before! We are so getting a game on between all of us._

"Yeah, Emmett I understand you. It's fun, can we get back to the game?"

"We should," Alice continued. "Edward, it's your turn. You get to say the word."

"Car," I said. I don't know where that word came from, I guess I just randomly blurted it out. Everyone else was most likely going to reply with their car.

_Well, I don't have a car, so this doesn't help. Maybe I should just say Edward's car._ "Volvo," Jasper replied.

"Chevy."

"Porsche."

"BMW."

"Jeep."

"Wow," Rose mumbled. "I am very happy for you Emmett, you didn't say something foolish. Usually in a time like this you would say something really stupid, and would probably make yourself blush if you could. I am very proud." _Well, not really, but it's a shock._

Alice and Bella giggled, while Emmett just grinned goofily back. "Well, that's my job! I'm the big brother, I'm always here to beat someone up or to crack a joke." _I wonder what Rose-_

"Emmett!" I interrupted. "Stop that thought, or I will hurt you!" I really didn't want to hear or see what ever he was about to picture, all I know is that Emmett would be regretting what he thought after I messed with him.

"Mkay, bro, chill," Emmett replied, holding up his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Oh no," Jasper stated. His voice was monotone, but a little freaked out. _Oh no. I think we are either going to have an awkward silence or a really really long fit of laughter._

"What?" Alice asked, getting curious. _I don't think it's bad. I don't see anything, and no one is freaking ou-oh._

"It's Emmett's turn." There was a pause, and the girls exchanged looks of amusement. Jasper and I both looked at Emmett, and then at each other.

_Wait, I don't have a word yet, no! I need a good word, a word that-I have an awesome one! _"Doodles!"

**Tell me what you think when you hear the word Doodles!**

**Okay, so I know, really, really bad chapter and it was really short. I updated because I felt bad that it had been five days since I had updated, so this is just a chapter to tie you guys over. School is getting hard, and it's only been like two weeks in. I think I am already doing bad in Geometry :( But I am sorry that this chapter sucks. If you liked it, please tell me. I will try to get another chapter in on Saturday or Sunday, that is actually pretty good.**

**Also, I am now doing a weekly poll! Last weeks poll was **Who is Hotter, Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner? **With **14 votes**, **Robert Pattinson** won! But **They're Both Hot, I Can't Decide! **was soon to follow at **13 votes**.** Taylor Lautner **had ** 6 votes**! This week's poll is up, go and vote please!**

**Tell me if this chapter was a hit or a miss please!**


	21. Food War

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 21:**** Food War**

**A.N- Okay, so I am sitting here with one of my friends, **Lindsay**, and she's helping me with this chapter. You might also recognize her name in Cullen Academy :). Okay, so a lot of people said they think of noodles when I said Doodles. Although I do give credit to whoever said that it reminded them of Emmett. That was good. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Emmett**

"FIRE!" I screamed. Well, scream is a word that is an understatement. My voice boomed throughout the house, and I think I heard Carlisle sigh from his study. "Jazz, flank Bells on the left!" Jasper ran over- human style to cover for me. Bella and I were equal in this game since she already did this a few times before.

It was me, Jazz, and Edward on a team. We decided it would be girls against boys, because honestly, if it was like that way we would win. No offense to the girls. "Edward, Rose is too your right!"

Bella and I were the captains, and I was shouting out orders left and right. Edward didn't get Bella with spray cheese yet, but I was going to get him to do it. I mean honestly, it's human food. It isn't going to kill her. He seriously way overprotective, he needs to live a little. Not literally of course.

"Shoot!" Bella screamed from the other side, and all I could see was spray cheese. They usually don't go that far, but we were about five feet apart and they tampered around with the cans. I was hit directly in my cheek with the fake cheese, and it didn't feel to comfortable.

There was giggles, and Alice and Rose gave each other a high five. Bella started laughing along with them, and smiled. Jasper, Edward and I were officially covered in cheese. Well, not covered but most of us was drenched in the stuff.

Jasper didn't wait for orders, he took the can of whipped cream he had in his right hand and went towards Alice. He pressed down and the fluffy, canned sugar came out all over her raven-black hair. Edward went towards Bella.

Whoa. Edward was going after Bella, and he had spray cheese in his hand too! "Edward, get her! And get her good!," I encouraged him, throwing my fist up in the air. "Wooh!" Everyone stopped at that moment and gave me a weird look. "What?" No, Edward has to get Bells!

Edward ignored me, and went towards Bella while she was distracted by my outburst. He ran up to Bella and took the whipped cream he had in his hand and aimed it at her, spraying wherever. It came out in a white, sticky mess and got all over her hair and face. She licked some of it off her lips and then went for the can she had.

While Edward and Jasper was busy, I exchanged a glance at Rose. She gave me a glare and a look that said you-better-not-come-after-me-or-else. But I was going to do it anyways.

I took a step forward, and she took a step back. I aimed the nozzle of the spray cheese and the whipped cream towards her, advancing. She kept taking steps back, and even twisted her water bottle cap. She had the cap off now while I walked towards her slowly.

I'm amazed that she is actually following the rules.The rules were that none of us could run vampire style. If Bella couldn't do it, we couldn't. Rose aimed the water bottle, so that if I went any closer to her she would pour it on me. Oh well, it was worth it. I finally ran towards her, and sprayed the cheese and the whipped cream at the same time.

The two things from the can mixed together to get this peachy cream that stuck to anything. It smelled like sugar and diary mixed together, and it got all over Rose. She didn't look mad because she was laughing her head off while she poured the water bottle and sprayed the cheese back. While she was covered in glop, I got went while having cheese stuck to me.

At least the cheese and whipped cream didn't start to melt. Our body temperature was probably the same as ice, so it wouldn't melt like it usually would in room temperature. It just kept it's shape and jiggled while we moved. "Haha! Look Rose, you're covered in fake cheese!"

"Look Emmy! You're wet!" I heard Bella boom from the other end of the room. By now, all of us were laughing and using up what ever was left in the cans. We did have more cans though, we bought enough to keep us occupied for hours.

I kept spraying, and cheese, whipped cream, and water was getting everywhere. We were lucky that we were in the kitchen or Esme would have given us a lecture on how to keep clean and then make us clean everything. We were going to clean everything up, but we were going to have fun first.

When I stopped thinking and stopped to check out the situation, Rose wasn't in front of me anymore. "What the heck?" I asked out loud, on accident. All I could hear was laughing, and I am pretty sure Edward and Jasper don't giggle that high pitched. Although those two could be girls sometime.

I turned around to see Edward and Jasper huddled up in the corner on the other side of the kitchen, wedged between the fridge and the wall. They had ran out of our weapon so they were attempting to open up another can of cheese to get the girls before they attacked.

Alice and Rose had a bottle of cheese and cream in each of their hands, and they started to get closer and closer to my brothers. Jasper got wide eyed, and Edward hissed at me. Well, he could have asked for help faster. I got up, opened my cans so the nozzles were facing the girls, and ran.

"Emmett, wait!" Jasper screamed at me before while I ran towards them. Wait, I thought they wanted my help? I'm confused!

As I passed the table, I saw Bella to the left of me. She had a water gun in her hands, and shot me while I ran by her. But it wasn't water. Nope, definitely not water-it smelled like fruits. More like citrus.

It was orange juice.

But to make matters worse, Bella had aimed carefully. Instead of getting my shirt wet, she only got my pants wet. I grabbed Rose and Alice by the shoulders and tossed them aside before they could get Edward or Jasper anymore. They didn't even put up a fight with me.

Jasper and Edward looked at me, and then glanced at each other. Alice and Rose gave Bella a high five and I heard some giggles erupt from the girls. Before I realized, the whole room shook with the chorus of laughter. But there was a problem- the melody was overpowering the harmony. Everyone was laughing at me.

"Well, well, well," Bella remarked. "Look who wet his pants. I thought vampires didn't have to use the bathroom."

**So was that good enough to make up for the other chapter I posted this week? I hope so. Okay so I don't know when I am going to update since my birthday is on Tuesday, so I will finally be turning 13! I will most likely update again on Friday. But who knows.**

**A lot of you guys are from the U.S, and that's kinda cool, because everyone is in different states. I also had readers from Europe, Australia, and Canada. I think that's really cool that I have people from different countries also reading. I am also glad that you guys actually enjoy my writing!**

**Also, my poll is still up. Please go and vote if you haven't!**

**Hit or Miss? **


	22. Matchmakers

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 22:**** Matchmakers**

**A.N- Okay, so I just finished the book **The Hunger Games** by **Suzanne Collins**. It was amazing! It is one of my favorite books, and it rates close to **The Host**. If any of you have read it, please tell me! I would love to talk to you about it. If any of you want an exert from it, just tell me in your review. **

**This chapter isn't that funny, it's just a game my friends and I decided to play at a party. Remember, it's just things to do when you're bored. **

**Alice**

"Mkay, so here is how you play it. We're gonna have one person sit in this chair, and then three other people will sit over there. The person that is sitting in this chair will face the other way because he or she will be asking questions that the 'contestants' will have to answer. It's like those game shows where the person that has to ask contestant one. At the end, the person will have to pick who ever they liked the answers best," I explained, bouncing with excitement. This game sounded like so much fun, especially since this was my first time playing it.

My siblings, and Bella, looked at me, confused. "Oh, I get it! It's a match maker game, but we're just going to play it for fun, and see who we really would pick," Rose replied, after a moment of processing the rules.

I nodded my head. "They will ask the question out loud, then someone will go to the contestants and the contestants will answer to that person who will return the answers, so you can't hear that person's voice. Bella, you get to go first!" I really wanted to hear what questions she would ask, and how the boys would answer to them.

"Um, okay," she replied, nervously. I just giggled, and pulled her over to the chair.

"Rose, go and set the guys up in the chairs over there," I said. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got up and sat down across the room after I made Bella look the other way. "Okay, you're just going to ask the questions to Rose, and Rose will tell the boys. They will reply and she will bring the answers back to us. Do you get it?"

She looked around, thinking. Humans; it always took them a while to understand things, but I was fine with Bella. She couldn't help it. "Yeah I do. This game actually sounds interesting."

Rose walked over to us, and nodded her head. "Okay, I explained the rules to them and reminded Emmett not to be loud." She smiled, and Bella and I giggled in response. "So what's your first question?"

"Umm, do I ask it to one person or too all three of them?"

"You ask it to any of them. Only one at a time though. You would say, Contestant whatever and then ask your question. So say one two or three," I answered. I didn't know which one of the boys were in what chair, so this was going to be interesting.

"Yeah I get it now."

I knew there was no point in making Bella whisper the questions to Rose because the boys would hear it anyways. As long as the boys told Rose the answers, she wouldn't be able to hear with her human ears.

"Contestant number one, on our first date where would you take me?" Bella asked, saying it in her normal 'inside' voice since she knew that they could all hear her clearly.

Rose bounced over to the boys to wait for there answer. I liked the first question, but I kinda knew she was going to ask something like that. I wanted to hear her say something I wouldn't expect her to ask. "Well, let's see what the answer is," I stated, smiling at her.

"I will be amused if the first person is Emmett if he replies with something that you wouldn't call a date, but more like something you would do when you were ten," Bella said, laughing quietly. Emmett would probably reply with something like laser tag, or having a marshmallow fight.

"Well, that would be a good date if you enjoyed that kind of stuff."

Before Bella could reply, Rose came back and stopped when she was right in front of Bella. She just smirked. "Contestant one said that he would take you too the beach and hold your hands while you strolled down the boardwalk, and teach you how to body surf." Whoa, which one of them said that?

Bella's eyes got wide, and she had a confused look on her face. "Which one of them answered that?"

"Can't tell, remember?" Rose replied. "I know, I was shocked too. It's like there getting into the game spirit. I never thought any of them have it in them, and I still think they don't even have it."

"Well, the rest of the answers are going to be interesting. Aren't they?" I questioned. "That answer was pretty good, but now you have to ask another one."

"Contestant number two, what would you do when you went shopping with me?" Rose went over to the boys again to go and retrieve the answer.

I gasped. "Bella, you shopping? I have taught you well!" I joked, and she laughed. My chest filled with laughter, as we giggled at my joke. "Seriously though, what would the boy do? Complain or carry the bag? Probably both, so that wouldn't be a great answer."

"He said he would sneak off and get you a present," Rose revealed. "Man, these boys really thought about living for forever, or they are lying about every answer they say. I mean, none of them have ever done that for us before!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "These boys better show us some of these answers they are giving, or they are stinkin' liars!"

"Wow, I can't even tell who it is. I would usually be able to tell which one it was by the answer, but it seems like they are trying to trick me," Bella remarked. "I mean, they sound perfect."

"Well," I interrupted. "They are perfect."

"Yeah, but they are stupid sometimes," Rose added.

"Well..." Bella said, trailing off. "Okay, here's the next question. Contestant three, what would you compare me too?" Once again, Rose made her way to get the answer.

"He says he would compare you too his heart since it before you came along, it didn't beat at all, but you are the one now that keeps it going." Rose just smiled at the answer. Whoa, this answer was really sweet!

"Whoa!"

"Oh my goodness!" I added, after Bella's outburst. "Who said that? That was really, really sweet, and I think I am kinda upset how they say these things when it's just a game!"

"I know!" Rose adds. "You think any of them would say this to us when it would be a good thing to do, but no, they say it when we are just playing a game when it means nothing. And that we're just doing it for fun! I never thought they could be that sweet."

"Whoa," Bella repeated. "I can't believe it, which one said that? It's really nice, and it sounds like something that came out of a romance movie, and I didn't think the boys read that stuff. Well, they might have with all that time on their hands. Seriously who answered that question?"

"I want to say who it was, but I can't!" Rose replied, holding in the secret. I wanted to know who it was too!

"Rose just tell me, or I swear I will get up and look who contestant number three is!" Bella threatened, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. "Just tell us! I want to know too! I want to hear who it was from, because, well, I just want to know! I want to demand why they don't say that to us!"

"You really want to know who answered that question?"

"Yes!" Bella and I screamed at the same time.

"Emmett."

**Whoa, shocker right? I know.**

**Okay, so here are the poll results...With **23 Votes** most people want me to write something for **The Host**. I actually started a one shot for it, but it was never finished, so you guys might get a one shot soon, you never know... But anyways, my next poll is up, go and vote please!**

**Also, **Cullen Academy** is up! Well, I just posted the first chapter to see if I would get some positive feedback. Check it out if you want!**

**Hit of Miss?**


	23. Make Up A Story

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 23:**** Make Up A Story**

**A.N: I am off of school today, so I decided to update! I know I already did an Edward chapter, but I wrote this one a while ago and never finished it. Remember to go and vote too!**

**Edward**

"Okay so here is what we are going to do right now!" Emmett boomed, walking into the room with a single notebook and eight bright colored pens. "Since there is nothing on the agenda for today, we are going to make up a fake story for Bella!" What? Oh please, how are we going to do that when there are like eight of us?

"How are we going to do that, and why about me?" Bella asked, from my arms. I could hear her heart speed up. She was probably thinking of the embarrassing things that my siblings were going to write. "Couldn't we write about you or something?"

"No Bella, we can't write about me. We all know about me, but you. Only Edward and maybe Alice knows all about you. Okay, maybe we all know about you from everyone else. But still, you're the human. We can write stories about you. And it would be more fun anyways," Emmett explained, passing the pens to each of us. I got a bright green one. Joy.

Bella bit her bottom lip and looked around at my siblings. They all had smirks on and were thinking of things to write down for the story. "Oh yeah know what? Just write the story, I actually want to know how it turns out. But I still get to write."

"Deal," Emmett answered. "I'll go first." He took one of the sheets of lined paper and started to write with his handwriting. His handwriting wasn't perfect, but at least it was eligible. His purple pen was obnoxiously throwing colors off the paper at my eyes. Could he pick any annoying color?

After writing at least three sentences, he passed the paper joyfully to Rose on his right. She had a pink pen in her hand that was as obnoxious as the purple. She didn't write much, maybe a sentence, then the paper was passed to me. In Emmett's purple scrawl were the starting words of the story.

**In the small city of Forks lived a human named Bella. She went to Forks High School and she had just graduated as the senior year of 2008. Since she had nothing to do, she took her five friends, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward on a road trip.**

Of course Emmett puts my name last and his first. Well, at least were in the story. Next was Rosalie's neat script in the really annoying pink. _I really hope Edward enjoys this_, Emmett snickered in his thoughts.

**All of them were human of course.**

Oh. Looks like we were all human in this story. This was going to be interesting. It was my turn to write, so I should at least make the best of it.

**The six friends were all together of course. Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. They were all eighteen, and looking for adventure.**

I passed the sheet of paper too Bella, who started frantically reading the sheet. She sighed when she finally read the whole thing, and nothing was purely ridiculous...Yet. "Thank goodness," she stated.

"Thank goodness what?" Alice asked.

"Nothing is out of order yet. Except one thing, that you guys might find funny." She wrote down her part of the story and passed the sheet to Alice.

I tried to read Alice's thoughts, but she covered them by singing 'Never Underestimate A Girl'. I shuddered, I did not need to remember that incident. Well, I didn't need to remember what they did to Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I mean, even Esme got in on it! Bella went far beyond my limits...But I liked it.

Jasper wrote down his parts of the story, and he was thinking that he was going to take us all to the fair in the story. Jasper passed it back to Emmett, and he smiled at how the story was turning out so far. He scribbled down his part and then passed it to Rose. She giggled at what had happened and wrote down some more. It was coming towards me, and all my siblings were blocking out their minds with songs. Finally, Rose passed me the now covered piece of paper.

**So they got together and decided to do something that they had never done before.**

**The first thing they did was go camping. **

**The six of them shared a tent and enjoyed the wildlife.**

**But the wildlife didn't like the six friends there. On the first night, a squirrel got in and ate all of there food, causing them to fish and hunt on their own.**

**They all decided to go fishing since they actually knew how to do that. Luckily, there was a lake nearby with plenty of wildlife. So the boys changed into their swim trunks to go and catch fish.**

Wow, all of us as humans. This is something. Okay, we all know how to hunt, but how are we suppose to when we are suppose to be human in this 'story'? With my green pen, I jotted down my part.

**When we went fishing, Jasper and Edward was successful and caught two fish each. But while Emmett was trying to impress Rose, he fell into the lake instead causing everyone to laugh and never let him live it down.**

I passed the paper to Bella, and she replied with a small laugh. Jasper and Alice looked at me curiously. _What did you write?_ Jasper asked me, but I just smiled in return. I hope Emmett enjoys getting wet, he doesn't have his rubber duckies with him this time.

Bella passed the paper to Alice, and she started laughing silently. _Oh Emmett. If we actually went camping, he would accidentally fall in with out having an excuse._

The story went around the table again, but Rose was falling over in giggles. All I could read was that her mind was filled with laughter, so that didn't help me at all. Rose passed the paper to me, trying to control her giggles.

**Emmett fell in, and scared all of the fish away. He scares a lot of things away though.**

**The girls laughed, and Jasper and Edward were just a tad bit ticked since he scared their food source away. They were lucky they had caught four fish altogether, but they didn't know if that would be enough.**

**Since Emmett eats more than everyone combined.**

Hah, Emmett eating human food! I have seen him done that before, but him actually eating a whole lot and wanting more. I could see Emmett as that type of person though, so I am really glad we don't need human food to survive because I am pretty sure Emmett would eat all of it.

**Emmett started to get out of the river, and tried to by grabbing onto branches and holding onto rocks, since there was a current. It wasn't that strong. Emmett could take it, but he needed to hold onto something to help get himself out. But the girls screamed no and told him to stay.**

**Emmett gave them a questioned look and stepped out of the river and turned back towards the river to see why the girls didn't want him to come out. In the middle of the river was his swimming trunks stuck to a fallen branch.**

* * *

Okay, so **Cullen Academy** is up! Please go and review! I am aiming for fifteen reviews before I actually continue the story, so if you wanted to read it, it's finally up!

Also, when I update, sometimes there isn't an e-mail saying I updated. You might want to check my story every week because I usually update once a week.

Hit or Miss?


	24. I Have Never

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 24:**** I Have Never**

**A.N- Again, I am off from school so I decided to write another chapter to my famous story! I really appreciate all the feedback, favorites, and alerts I have been getting. When I got home from the mall the other day, I came home to 74 e-mails! Whoa! I was so happy. Also, has anyone ever read the book **Graceling**? I just ordered it and it sounded really good, please tell me what you thought of it if you have ever read it. **

**Also, anyone who has read **Cullen Academy**, the **Cullen Crest** link is on my profile. Just copy and paste the link. Also, check out **Cullen Academy** if you haven't please!**

**Rosalie**

"So lemme guess," I stated, walking into the living room where I found everyone seated in a circle. "We're going to play I Have Never right? If so, I'm in."

Alice got up and bounced over to me. "How did you know we're playing that Rose? I don't think I said anything about it, and I am pretty sure you can't read minds like Edward can. Is it really that obvious we are going to play that?"

"Yeah, it is," I replied. I followed Alice too the couch and took a seat next to her. "I think it was really obvious anyways. You didn't get anything because we don't need anything, so I just guessed. I could have been wrong."

"But you weren't," Bella stated. "And I've played this game a few times, so I am pretty sure all of us have."

"About that..." Edward started, trailing off. The five of us has played it only once before, and Edward didn't feel like joining because he thought we already knew all we could about him. Now that Bella was playing, I really doubt he wouldn't play this time. You always learn something about someone who you thought you knew everything about.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "You have never played this game before?!"

"Yep, because Eddie is prude to answer any of the questions we asked. He chickened out the last time we played, and we have only played it once," Emmett explained, his booming laughter filling the room. Jasper chuckled along, and smirked.

"Emmett's right. He didn't want to play last time," Jasper added. Didn't Edward see this coming? Jasper and Emmett always team up on him every time he doesn't want to do something. This time, I think I might be on Jasper and Emmett's team. I mean honestly, it's only a game! He couldn't play it just once?

"Okay, how about we make this interesting? Here's a bunch of change," Alice said, dumping a bag of pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters onto the coffee table. "Every time you have done something, you have to take one. Here's a cup." Alice placed small, paper cups in front of us. "You put the change in here, and who ever fills theirs first is the one who is the craziest."

"That's good," I commented. I picked up the cup and examined it, a dozen pennies could fit in here, so this game would last a little longer than I expected.

"Okay, I wanna go first," Alice stated. "Okay, I have never been to the Bermuda triangle."

Emmett and Jasper quickly took a coin off of the table. Alice and I rolled our eyes, while Bella's eyes got wider. "Do I want to know?" Bella asked.

"What!?" Emmett exclaimed. "Jasper and I were bored and we wanted to see what was in the Bermuda triangle. I mean, don't humans just randomly dissapear when they are in the triangle? We wanted to know!"

"Okay then..." Bella didn't bother finishing her sentence, as she turned away from them.

"Rose, it's your turn. We're going in a circle."

"I have never crashed a motorcycle." All of us turned to look at Bella.

"What?! Come on, okay. I don't have super quick vampire reflexes," Bella stated, taking a coin off of the table. "And now I know how to ride one, so don't think I will crash."

"You never know..." Emmett stated.

Bella just raised her eyebrow and threw a pillow at him. "Thanks, I feel so loved..."

"Don't worry love," Edward said, kissing her on the cheek. Alice and I exchanged a glance, and 'awed' just to embarrass Bella. We did, and her face turned another shade of red.

"I have never actually been to Vegas," Bella declared, giggling. Thanks Bells, just thanks. Alice and I gave Bella a look, and took our first coin off of the table. Emmett of course took a coin, and so did Jasper. I smirked, silently laughing. Edward was last to take a coin.

"Edward!" Alice fake-gasped. I could feel my chest fill with laughter, and I laughed along with the rest of my 'siblings'. "How could you? And when did you!?"

Edward rolled his eyes at us, which made me laugh harder. "Don't play around with me, you four dragged me along! And it was pitiful! At least you had each other, I was the one that had to walk away from girls that were drooling on me. Talk about disgusting."

Alice and I just gave him innocent looks. "Awe Eddie," I mocked. "It wasn't too bad was it? You got to watch Emmett beat some one up, isn't that good enough?"

"Emmett hurt some one?" Bella gasped. "Why? Was some one messing with him? Or worse, was some guy hitting on you Rose?" I scoffed.

"I would have decked him, but Emmett got to me first. Ugh, just the nerve of some male humans. If I thought the guy vampires I knew were stupid, just look at them. Bella, your fine for a human since your a girl, but guys on the other hand...Don't even get me started," I retorted, just rolling my eyes.

"Yep, just look at Newton," Jasper exampled. A chorus of laughter filled the room.

"My turn right? I have never never dressed up as a supermodel for the fun of it," Edward announced, giving a look at Emmett. He just shrugged and took a coin off the table along with Alice and I. "I mean, I can understand Rose and Alice doing that because they are well...them. But Emmett, honestly." Edward shook his head in fake disappointment.

My husband replied by childishly sticking his tongue out in reply. "Oh puh-leaze bro, your just jealous that I looked fab in those swim suits." I was already laughing along side with Bella and Alice before he even finished his sentence. Emmett could be an idiot, but some times those moments were just laugh worthy.

Alice and I were pretending to be supermodels while we tried on some bikinis in Alice's room. We used her bed as a runway, and showed off each of the designs of the suits that we had each had personally designed. Emmett came in, wondering what we were doing. We showed him, and he wanted to join. We even took pictures.

It was Emmett's turn to for the game, and I was just waiting to hear what would come out of his mouth. No one knew what he was about to say, and we were just about to find out. "I have never not gotten drunk," he stated, smiling his cheeky grin and pumping his fist up into the air.

I didn't reach my hand up to take a coin because he had worded it just enough that meant that he had gotten drunk. He just had worded it into a way that could fit the game. I have never gotten drunk. He most definitely have gotten drunk before he was a vampire-I heard him telling Jasper and Edward a few times.

We all waited for a hand to reach out to grab a coin, even though it only had been two seconds. My eyes widened in realization when I figured out that no one had took a coin.

"BELLA!?"

**So was that chapter good enough? I thought the little twist at the end would give you all something to think about. Only 49 days left until the movie comes out here in the United States! My friends and I are counting the days down. **

**So a new poll is up! Go please check it out. Also, if you haven't read or reviewed **Cullen Academy**, please do so! I am really eager to hear what you guys have to think.**

**Hit or Miss?**


	25. Write Songs

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 25:**** Write Songs**

**A.N- **Can you guys believe that it's already half way through the story? Well, we still have a whole lot more to go. Anyways, 44 days until Twilight hit's theaters, from where I am! For those of you that don't know, the new Twilight trailer comes out on Friday at exactly 12 am EST time in the US. I watched a teaser of the new trailer today, and they had the KISSING SCENE in it!! My friend and I were squealing into the phone and such, at like 9 at night, and such. So all of you have to catch the new trailer!

Also, check out Cullen Academy if you haven't! I am so happy that I got 54 reviews so far! Can we try to get to 60? Thanks. And the second chapter of Cullen Academy is up if you didn't see it. The link of the Cullen Crest is also on my profile.

* * *

**Jasper**

The waves of emotion that were rolling off of Bella were very confusing. She would go from hurt, to happy, to sad, to excited. If she wasn't writing her song, I would think that she was playing with my emotions. She couldn't control them as easily as my family could, so I didn't blame her. "Bella," I said. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry Jasper. It's just really hard. Just to let you people know that I am not the most out going person when it comes to lyrics. I can't write lyrics for my life."

I just rolled my eyes and just looked around the room. Alice, Rose and Bella were all busy trying to write a song. They had decided that today they were going to try to compose a song, and Emmett had joined in too. But I don't think I want to know what he was going to write about.

Right now, Emmett was laughing on the inside. Humor just rolled off of him and it was really hard not to concentrate on him. I think I would rather have Bella torture me with different emotions then feel Emmett's. "Geez Emmett, I really don't know what you're writing about. Remember that you are suppose to write a song."

"Like I didn't know that. And I think I am doing a pretty good job," Emmett replied, holding up his paper with glee. He had the silliest expression, almost dog like with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "I am sure it will please all of you."

"Please all of us?" Alice snickered, jotting down a few more words onto her paper. "These are the times that I regret having super hearing."

Edward- who was too busy watching Bella from across the room, laughed at Alice's comment. "I agree with you on that one. Emmett, you can't sing that well. And screaming it doesn't really help us." I laughed at that.

Edward was sitting across the room because Bella didn't want him to see what she was writing. When he tried to take a step torwards her, she would look up, stop what she was doing, and flip her paper over so he couldn't see. Either she wasn't that confident, or she wanted it to be a secret until she was finished.

"Thanks for the support, Eddie," Emmett answered. "Of course you all love my singing! I am the best." After that comment, all of shot him a 'yeah-right' look and he snorted. "Your just jealous." Emmett still had humor rolling off of him through his silliness though, so he didn't take our replies as insults.

I fake gasped. "Oh yeah, because all of us are so jealous that we can't reach a note that dolphins aren't even proud of. I am not surprised if every one of the windows in our house shattered."

Before Emmett could even reply, I heard some shuffling upstairs. "Don't even think about it," Esme called from her room above. I let out a chuckle along with the girls' giggles.

"Are you even done?" Rose asked, looking over at Emmett.

"Nope, something like this takes a while to complete. It has to be perfect, remember?"

"Rose, Bella, are you two close to finishing?" Alice asked, picking up her sheet of lyrics. "I'm not done, but I like what I have so far."

"Same here, I have something down, but it's not finished. But I don't know if I can finish it right now, it's just like really hard," Bella replied.

"Lucky," Rose stated. "This is really hard. I can't write songs for my life. I am better at playing them! Just give me the lyrics and I'll write sheet music for it. Or Edward could, even."

"Yeah, I probably could."

"Oh Rose, it isn't that hard," Alice remarked. She smiled and then read her lyrics over again. Alice could be a handful sometimes-well, most times, but that is why I love her. I think that Rose is right though, lyrics are hard to write unless you have a meaning to write them.

"Yes it is. Can we hear yours then, if it isn't that hard?" Rose had moved closer to Alice, and was trying to take a look at what she had wrote down on the paper, but Alice kept moving. "Please."

"Actually, I want to hear Bella's first," Alice commented, sneaking a glance at Bella. Bella was starting to get nervous, and I could feel it. "Please Bells, I would love to hear it! And I am pretty sure everyone else would too."

"Um, okay, but it's not finished," she replied, blushing. "Or I don't think it is."

"Okay. Sing!"

"Um, this is about when I first met Edward." Bella smiled and her face became redder then it already was. Edward just gave her a smile back for encouragement. She started singing quietly, and I was shocked at the sound of it. She was actually a pretty good singer.

"I'm falling  
Falling through again  
I looked into your eyes and  
I don't know where to begin

These Feelings are nothing I have felt before  
But I think this could be the  
Start of something new

Look into a mirror tell me what you see  
Am I what you've been looking for?  
In your eyes I can see that you want to be more,  
But something's preventing you  
From making us something more

It's not like the darkness because on the inside  
Your love is warm and gentle  
But when the sun rises, your hard to read  
It's the twilight that comforts  
Something between us  
That I know is there."

"And there is something there, and it's something called love."

* * *

**Okay, so did you peoples enjoy the chapter? I wrote that song, because there is a contest going on and you have to write a song about anything in Twilight, so I did, and here are the lyrics. I know it sucks. Please tell me what you people think of it! **

**The poll results are in! The top activity that most of you would do in **50 Things To Do When You're Bored**, is **I Have Never**! Wow, I never actually thought that one would get the most votes. But the next poll is up, so please go and vote. But make sure to read the question before you actually do.**

**Hit or Miss?**


	26. Quiz

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 26:**** Quiz**

**A.N- **So has anyone decided what they are going to be for Halloween? I am going to be Alice Cullen! My two friends and I are going to go together as heaven, hell and condemned. One will be an angel, the other a devil, and obviously I get to the vampire. So I have black leggings, a satin tube top, and a black tank top under it while walking in flats. I wanted to get gold contacts, but they are close to two hundred dollars. My eyes are already black, so I could say that I am hungry. My friends are going to add glitter so I sparkle, and we are going to buy the Cullen Crest when it comes out. But what else do I need?! If you have any ideas, please tell me!

Also, if any of you have decided what you are going to be, please share! Whoever I think has the best costume, I'll dedicate the next chapter to them. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school really sucks. I am applying for high schools and such, and I already have a C in Geometry. Yep, school sucks. Well, hope you peoples enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Bella**

I clutched the paper to me as I descended down the stairs, making sure I didn't trip. Alice, Rose and I had designed a quiz that I am sure the guys wouldn't mind taking.

"Jazz, Em, would you two mind taking a quiz?" I asked. Edward was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme, so I was staying at the with Alice and Rose. We had an idea, and now I was seeing if it would work.

"Bells, what do you want? We're trying to catch the end of the game," Emmett whined, his eyes still glued to the flat screen in front of him. Jasper just rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes after Jasper did. Emmett and his games. Doesn't he ever get bored watching them every single day? He had photographic memory, and yet he needed to catch every one.

"Yeah?"

"Em, come on! I have a quiz for you, and I can only ask you the questions if I have your attention!" I stated, looking over at him. He took his eyes away from the screen and looked up at me from his position on the floor.

"Shoot sis," he replied. Emmett wouldn't move from his seat on the floor, so I decided to walk towards him. I got to the couch and took a seat, while Jasper just hovered from behind.

"Okay, so Alice, Rose and I have made a quiz that we want you two to take. At the end, I'll tell you what you got okay? Here's the title; Werewolf, Vampire or Human?" I giggled. Alice, Rose and I would laugh if one of them got Werewolf as their final result.

"I'm up for it! And I know I will get vampire." Emmett smirked, showing me is his super white, sharp teeth. Jasper followed Emmett's actions, and I had two vampires smiling at me. I just snickered, knowing that they would regret smirking if they ended up getting an answer that they did not expect.

I had nothing against werewolves-my best friend was one. I adored Jake of course, it would just be so funny to have a vampire take a quiz and they ended up getting werewolf has their answer.

Hmm, maybe I should go over to La Push and make the pack take this quiz...

"So here's the first question. It's multiple choice," I explained, reading the first question off the piece of paper. "What is/was your favorite type of food? A-Chocolate. B-Pizza. C-All food, D-Don't have a favorite food."

How far did pizza go back? Did Jasper actually have the chance to taste it? Well, I guess he does taste it now, but I guess it would taste like dirt. But how did they know what dirt tasted like?

"C," Emmett answered.

Jasper made a face. "D."

I wrote both of their names next to their answers, and continued on with the quiz. "If you could have any ability, what would it be? A-Nothing, I like the way I am. B-Super speed. C-Super Strength. D-What are you talking about? I already have that!"

"D!"

"D."

"You usually... A-Sneak up on people. B-Just walk towards them. C-Run towards them. D-Scare them."

"D."

"B."

It was actually hard to come up with questions to ask Emmett and Jasper. You couldn't just look up questions, because they had to do with traditional things, and they weren't even close to the vampires I knew. Even the werewolves were different. But we did end up coming up with a few more questions.

I wonder if we put this quiz up on the internet if we got people replying saying how weird this quiz was. Only if they knew the truth!

"You have fast reflexes. A-Yep. B-No. C-Kinda. D-Sometimes." I laughed, even some humans had fast reflexes, but they were nothing compared to those of vampires. Even werewolves had super-fast reflexes, and I envy them for that.

"A."

"A."

"Bella, is the quiz going to be over soon?" Emmett asked, eying the television. "I kinda want to get back to the game, and I am pretty sure Rose and Alice want you back."

I just rolled my eyes. "Em, there are only a few questions left, and I am pretty sure you want to know if you are a human, vampire or werewolf. And can't you just take a look at the t.v while Jasper answers. You have a photographic memory, so I am pretty sure you can keep up with the scores."

"Yeah Emmett, just listen to Bella. You're just so cranky because Bella is keeping Rose away from you," Jasper snickered.

"Shut it, Jazz."

"People call you normal. A-Yeah. B-You have got to be kidding me. C-Hah! D-Sure..." Well, no one ever called me normal, but you never know. How many people were actually called normal? Angela, I guess she could be called normal. But Emmett...Not even close.

"Normal!?" Emmett snorted, holding the laughter to a minimum. "Does anyone call you normal? Well, I guess they couldn't really call you normal, you say hi to the floor more often they most humans do..."

I felt the warmth creeping to my cheeks as I heard Jasper's voice mix into Emmett's booming laugh. Perfect, I got both of them laughing at me and the quiz wasn't even over yet. It wasn't fai- Wait a minute! I took a glance at Emmett's answers and giggled, causing Emmett to stop abruptly.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing, besides that your score has told me that you are a human!"

* * *

**Okay, so I know, not a long chapter. Things are getting busy, so that means less updates. **

**Hit or Miss?**


	27. Act Like Someone Else

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 27:**** Act Like Someone Else**

**A.N-** So I wrote a one-shot, and it's up! Please go and check it out, the title is called **When Life Gives You Lemons**. Now I am pretty sure you all want to go and read it now. I got a lot of great costume ideas from the reviews, and I was actually telling all my friends about them.

Also, I have decided to write a few lyrics in the beginning of the chapters. They would have nothing to do with the story, it's just one of the songs I was listening to while writing the chapter. And at the end, I will recommend a book that you guys should read. I am also going to recommend songs, that I think are pretty good.

The costume contest...I told my friends about it and they helped pick. So out of majority, they voted that this chapter be dedicated to **SiriusEdward39**! My friends thought that going as lifesavers would be pretty awesome. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

_"Something changes my world, the most beautiful girl."_

_-_A Night to Remember in High School Musical 3.

* * *

**Edward**

"Okay, so each of us are going to pick out of this hat," Alice instructed, wiggling the baseball hat that she had in her hand. "If you get yourself, you are putting the piece of paper right back in. You have to act like that person for one hour."

"Ew, I really hope I don't get someone like Newton," Rose stated, wrinkling her nose up. "Now that pick would really suck. Well, actually, maybe not-he doesn't do anything and all you have to do is act stupid. Is his name even in there?" _Ugh, that would really suck if Newton was in the bag._

"I'm not telling you."

_That helps_, Rose thought.

"Thanks, that really helps," Bella added, rolling her eyes.

Alice had decided that we needed to work on our acting skills, because we just needed too. So she came up with a game where you would have to pull a person's name out of a hat, and we had to act like them for an hour. Yay us. But the worst part was that she didn't tell us who's names were in the hat, so we could get anyone.

"C'mon peoples, pick away." Alice shoved the hat towards me. My had touched one of the little papers, and I grabbed and pulled it out of the bag. I wonder who I did get. Well, i'll see the name sooner or later.

Jacob?! "What the heck Alice? I have to act like Jacob for an hour!?" I hissed. Alice just replied by giving me a giggle, and giving Emmett a high five. "Emmett! You were in on this too? I can't be him, that's just...ugh." _Hah, Edward got the mongrel! That is probably the worst one-Ugh!_ I glanced at Emmett who had a rather disappointed look on.

"Man, at least you get to be Jacob! I would rather be someone that is actually worth fighting, and at least he could kill someone as easily as we could. I got Newton," Emmett sulked, crumpling up his piece of paper. He took aim and shot it at Jasper, and it hit him in the forehead. _Newton couldn't even hurt Eric!_

"Hah, look I got you." Jasper pointed to Emmett and the girls filled the house with their high pitched laughter. "I get to act like Emmett for a day." _Great, I get to burst out into laughter and make jokes. It could be worse..._

"I get to act like Alice for an hour," Bella added, holding up the paper to me. Right in the middle was the name scribbled Alice. Bella really had to act like her for an hour.

"I got Esme," Rose said. _Whew, I got an easy one. _

"And last but not least, I got the name Lauren," Alice ended. "We all know how those people act, so starting now we have to act like them." Alice took a deep breath, and turned into the girl that really annoyed me. "Ew, get away from me." _Lauren would say that right? Wait, yeah she would._

"Don't talk to Bells like that. And there is nothing wrong with her," I replied. Ah, I am actually acting like pup. It's really, really creepy.

Rose shook her head in a disappointing matter, and frowned. "Don't use those words, there is nothing wrong with Bella. She is wonderful." Jasper's laugh filled the room. He got part of Emmett right, so far. But Emmett was probably the hardest to act out because he is just so...Emmett. _Oh man, being Emmett is harder than I thought._

"Cat fight," Jasper commented in his loudest, and excited voice as he good. He was pretty good, but that was nothing like Emmett would actually sound like. Knowing him, he would start cheering and then the girls would advance on him instead. "YEAH!"

"Hey Bella, want to go to the movies with me this Saturday? I think they're are a few good movies coming out," Emmett asked, holding his hand out to Bella. "My treat."

Bella just returned that smile. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. You're looking for my best friend Bella. Hi-I'm Alice. And you are?" Wow, she turned that around really well.

"Mike Newton, nice to meet you. But I am pretty sure that we have met before, do you know where your best friend is?" Emmett smiled. _How the heck does he do this? Doesn't he know that Bella is kinda like with Edward? Ugh. I can't even be like him._

I laughed at his thought.

"Yeah, she's over there." Bella pointed to Alice, who was having a conversation with Jas-I mean Emmett. Alice overheard them and glared.

"You know you would be dead if this was the real thing?" Alice asked, walking over to us. _Yeah, she would definitely be dead right now. Just the thought gives me the creeps._

"Yeah, I don't mind becoming a vampire."

* * *

The book that I recommend to all of you is **Graceling **by **Kristin Cashore**. In one of the reviews, it says it would have the thirst of Twilight readers, and it definitely had my thirst! That book is amazing!

Here are the two songs that I recommend-

**Love Story **by **Taylor Swift**

**Right Here, Right Now **from **High School Musical 3**

I know some of you might not like High School Musical, but that song is just really amazing. Please check those three things out! And go and check out my one shot!

**Hit or Miss?**


	28. Go To An Arcade

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 28:**** Go To An Arcade**

**A.N- **So for some random reason, I am in a one shot mood. I have been writing bits and pieces of one shots here and there for different subjects. I think I might post a one shot for **High School Musical** since I did see the third movie. Which may I add was AMAZING! Anyways, I will be posting one shots so please check them out if they sound interesting to you!

Also, I have posted a Hunger Games one shot, so if you have read the book please check it out! I also encourage that you write fanfics for Hunger Games- It only has three so far and I think we should give it some more. If you do post one for The Hunger Games, tell me! I'll take a look at it and review!

Cullen Academy had an update earlier this week, so check it out if you didn't have a chance. If you know my two friends Leigh and Lindsay, they actually have an account on fanfiction. I made for them, but they aren't allowed on this website. So instead, they have asked me to post stuff that they wrote on it for them. I'll keep you updated on what they post. And believe me, they're good writers.

_"Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for."_

_-_Can I Have This Dance? from High School Musical 3

--

**Alice**

As much as I would love to shoot my siblings right now, I didn't. Weird. Emmett had dragged us to some arcade that he had found going off the highway and it was pretty big. And I mean huge! It was like three stories and had every single game imagined. Good thing for us we had money, but I don't know what you could get with the tickets. It was all junk right? So what was the point. I would rather use my money for clothes. Or shopping for that matter.

"Maybe you boys should just save up all of your tickets to get a TV or something. At least you will use it," Rose pointed out, looking up at a TV that was displayed on one of the prize shelves. "Or get one of those stupid hand held game things, that will keep you occupied."

"Awe Rose, don't be so upset. This place is fun! Look at all of the games you can play, and the prizes you can win! The more tickets you get, the better the prize. When you play well, you get more tickets. When I get an awesome prize, it just shows that I am better than all of you," Emmett exclaimed, pumping his fist up into the air. "Bells, you have to agree that it does look cool."

She looked at Emmett and then her eyes checked out the place. "Actually, I might have to agree with you on that one, Emmett. It actually looks like fun."

"See! Bella thinks that it looks like fun, so why won't you just play?" Emmett questioned. "Here, go and exchange it for change and play some games. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll save up to get something worth while." He shoved a ten dollar bill in my hand. "I already have mine, so I'm off."

Jasper and Edward followed him off. I guess they just wanted to make fun of him after he failed miserably at his first game. I laughed. "You two ready to actually get a better prize then them?" I asked.

Rose gave me a look and smirked. "Yeah, actually I think I am. I think we should go home with a brand new speaker for our IPod's shall we? I am pretty sure they will just love it when we blast our music."

We walked over to one of change machines and exchanged our bill. Rose, Bella and I each grabbed a handful of coins and headed over to a crane game. Inside there were teddy bears in the colors brown, black, and tan. "Hmm, you think I should try it?" Bella asked, inspecting the bears inside. These things were rigged, but with enough accuracy, you could get the prize wanted.

"Go ahead and try for it, there really isn't anything to lose," I replied. Rose and I placed our faces in front of the machine while Bella deposited two quarters to play the game. She used the controller to maneuver the crane to the tan bear close to the front. "Move it up a little."

She clicked the button that made the crane move down to grab it. It grabbed it but it shook when it came back up, it fell. I saw the disappointment in her eyes, but it quickly changed to determination. "Well, I kinda expected that. Stupid machine." She deposited two more coins to give it another shot.

"Hey, I'm going to go and check out something else okay?" I said, walking away from them to the middle of the arcade. Not that many people were actually here because it was some what a nice day out in Forks. It wasn't sunny, but it was a little higher than fifty degrees (Fahrenheit).

I walked over to another crane game, but this one held purses in it. It was COACH. Bags like these weren't really my taste, but it was better than nothing. I could always give it to a friend as a gift or something too. It was two dollars to play the game, so I gave it two dollars. The crane moved to the middle after the controller was in my hands.

Placed in the middle was a small purse that had little fishes on it. It was actually pretty cool and cute, so I decided to try for that one. I moved the crane so it was directly above the purse and calculated whether or not it would actually hold. It came down easily and grabbed over it. As it came up, it didn't fall. "Yes!" I grabbed the purse from the little door that says 'Collect Prizes Here'.

"Nice purse," Bella commented, wide eyed as I headed back to her and Rose. She had the tan bear nudged between her arms.

"Nice bear." I smiled. Rose also had something in her hands, another bear similar to Bella's. "I see you decided to get yourself one too?"

"Yep."

"Since each of us has something," I stated. "Shouldn't we go check on the guys to see what they're are up too? Who knows what they could be doing. We have to make sure they are actually keeping out of trouble."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I can just imagine..."

"I don't," Rose stated. "I can imagine it too many times, and now I have taught myself to see it as a surprise. You just kinda knew what they were up too, so I care not to think about them."

We rounded the corner towards the back of the arcade. There we saw Jasper and Edward playing some ski ball and Emmett sitting on a chair next to the games. Why is Emmett sitting? Wouldn't he be the one actually up and playing games. I looked around them.

There was a pile of tickets next to Edward and Jasper that kept growing every time they seemed to get the ball in the hundred point hole. Emmett tuned around to look at us, and in his hand were a bunch of small stuffed animals. Like cats, dogs, tigers, and what not, varying in shades of colors.

Rose turned from us to him and shook her head. "No, I don't want to know."

--

Book I recommend- **Artemis Fowl Series **by Eoin Colfer

Songs I recommend-  
**La La Land **by Demi Lovato  
**Misery Business **by Paramore

**Hit or Miss?**


	29. IT Game

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 29:**** IT Game**

**A.N- **So how was everyone's Halloween? I got tones of candy, and no doubt everyone else did too. So what's up peoples? 19 days until Twilight comes out, and we are still waiting out the long days. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

--

**Bella**

"This is a game that none of us has played before, so it should be interesting," Alice stated, bouncing lightly as she walked down the stairs. "It's called the IT game. Only two people can play it at a time. Everyone else watches. One person will sit while the other person stands. The point of the game is to get 'IT' from the person that is sitting. So the person that stands will try to get it in anyway that they can."

Emmett's eyes perked up. "So you threaten them and stuff right?"

"Exactly."

"Then I want to go first," Emmett stated, getting up. Jasper and Edward exchanged a glace and rolled their eyes. "Bella, you can be the other person."

"O-okay," I replied. "So I am going to be the person you are trying to get IT from?"

"Yep," he answered happily. "You sit right here."

I sat. "Good luck Bella," Jasper said. He looked at Emmett, then to Alice's smirk and then back to me. "Yeah, like what I said before, good luck." I was going to need it.

I was up against Emmett. He chose me because he thought I was weak and I would give him whatever it was, but I wasn't going to let him win. I was going to show him that I could be just like him. Whatever he says, I am definitely not going to give him it.

"Give me It!"

"No you're not going to get IT!"

"If you don't give me IT, I'll tell you're mom, and Esme about you and Edward. I'll tell her what you two were doing last night!" Emmett had an evil smirk on his face, and I felt the heat creeping up my neck. Rose, Jasper, and Alice laughed at Emmett's threat, but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Go ahead if you want, we weren't doing anything."

"That's not what I heard. I'm going to tell them both, unless you give me IT!"

"Well go ahead and tell them. I don't care if I get in trouble, you're still not getting IT."

"I'll tell Alice and Rose to give you a make over and take you to Mall of America if you don't give me IT."

"Why would I care if Rose and Alice use me as a Barbie?."

"Not if I tell them to dress you up in the skimpiest clothes you can imagine and then bring you to Vegas and leave you their by yourself. You would have nobody to defend you. I'll tell them to do that."

"Tell them. I'll dress in that outfit and go to Vegas, and fend for myself while I wander through the streets. I'm not going to give you IT! I'll have my phone so I'll be able to call and someone will help me."

"Not if I take away your phone."

"Then I have money to pay for a phone."

"I'll take away you're money too!"

"Take my money away. I'll go to Vegas and bring IT with me!"

"Then I'll just go to Vegas with you to get IT. Alice, Rose, Jazz and Eddie will come along with us."

"I'll just take IT wherever I go so still won't get it."

"I'll break the windows on you're car if you don't give me IT."

"Break my car for all I care, IT isn't getting in you're hands." We were semi-yelling now, and everyone was laughing. This game was pretty fun. He kept threatening me to give him it and I would just reply not caring.

"How will you get away from me if you don't have you're car?" Emmett laughed. "If you can't go anywhere, IT is practically mine."

"IT isn't yours. I payed for IT with MY own money."

"What money? You mean the money you got off of selling that old CD?"

"Yes that money. If I bought the CD with my own money, then IT is mine. I am not giving IT to you."

"You bought IT with the money that you made from selling the CD that I bought for you! IT is mine, now hand it over!"

"But if you bought the CD for me, then it is officially mine."

"Hand IT over."

"No!"

"I'll tell Esme right now. I'll tell her about the CD, the dent in the piano and about you and Edward the other night. I'll do it. Now you wouldn't want that happening would you? Just give me IT and we'll forget this all happened."

Emmett was good. But it was kinda hard to be serious when everyone else was laughing, and that just made me want to laugh. But I couldn't, I was determined to win this game.

"Tell Esme everything! But I didn't dent the piano. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emmett pulled a baseball from behind his back and tossed it up in the air and swiftly caught it as it came back down. He glanced to Edward's piano and back to me. "Edward wouldn't appreciate it if you hurt his precious piano, and Esme wouldn't care for that to happen either. No gimme IT or the piano get's hurt."

As the sentence left his mouth, I fell onto my side by my own giggles. The way Emmett had said it made the whole room fill with harmonious laughter. Even Emmett was chuckling. "Go ahead, Edward would know that I didn't do it. I'll just tell Esme that you did it! She would believe me. I am not going to give you it!"

Emmett was laughing at my silliness. Even though I sounded like I meant it, I was laughing while I spoke. "You won." He hung his head in defeat.

"Yep, Bella did beat you. I was almost going to have to interrupt if you threw the baseball," Edward remarked, chuckling.

"Wait," Emmett stated. "What the heck is IT anyways?"

--

So what do you guy's think IT is? IT can be anything. IT is just it for the game, but whoever comes up with I think is the best 'IT', I'll dedicated the next chapter to them.

Hit or Miss?


	30. Improvisation

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 30:**** Improvisation**

**A.N-** Wow, 50 reviews last chapter! That's what made me happy. This story is doing so well, and I never thought it would. The sixth chapter of **Cullen Academy **is up, so please go review if you haven't! Can we try to get 50 reviews this chapter too? Hope you guys enjoy!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **mysterious-bluerose** and **SparklingTopazEyes**! They guessed that IT might be a cookie, and that made me crack up! Emmett the vampire threatening Bella to give him a cookie or the worst things would happen to him. And he doesn't even eat them!

Much thanks to **Aliat**, who reminded me that I didn't recommend anything last chapter. Yeah, I kinda forgot. Whoops. But in return, I'm going to recommend double at the end of this chapter.

_"I wanna fall in love tonight."_

- A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World

_"Improvisation with out a script, no one's written it."_

-High School Musical in High School Musical  
(Yes, the song is actually called High School Musical)

--

**Rosalie**

Oh this was going to be amusing.

Jasper had suggested that they play a game of improvisation. It means to make something up on Que without a script or something written out for them. You had to make it up on the spot. Alice and Emmett would be the ones acting while we chose what they had to do.

"So what should our situation be?" Alice asked, getting up from her seat. She bounced over to Emmett and smiled. "Make it something we can actually act too, and please let it be good."

"I think that you two should be in a store and Emmett is looking for something, but he can't seem to find it," Bella suggested. "You could be the person that helps people find what they're looking for. Who knows what Emmett is looking for."

Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance and they chuckled. "There is a reason why one of us have to go with Emmett when he's out shopping. He would pick up the most random things," Jasper explained. Emmett just looked at him and then towards Bella, putting on a huge grin.

"It's not my fault I actually wanna have fun, unlike you peoples."

"Can we get on with the game?"

"Okay," Jasper started. "These two are in a supermarket and Emmett is the customer. Alice is asking him what he's looking for. After a few sentences, I'm going to say freeze and you two will have to freeze in your spots. Bella, Edward, and Rose will make up the rest as we go along and Alice and Emmett will act it out. Get it?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Go."

Alice and Emmett froze for a second, getting themselves into their characters. I have seen Alice act before, but not so much Emmett. When ever he did, he would always act silly and end up becoming himself instead of the character.

Emmett smoothed his expressions out and acted like he was frustrated at something. "Ugh I can't find it! Where is it?"

Alice walked up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, do you need help finding something?"

"Umm, I am looking for something, but I am pretty sure it is here somewhere."

"Are you sure you don't need help."

"Actually, yeah, I do need some help."

"Freeze," Jasper interrupted, getting up from his seat to stand in front of those two. They instantly froze. "Rose, what is Emmett looking for?"

"Coconuts," I replied, laughing. Bella giggled and Alice unfroze to laugh with me. Jasper looked at me, confused, but nodded it off probably not wanting to know. And he didn't- it was an inside joke between us girls.

"Unfreeze."

"What are you looking for may I ask?" Alice questioned, pretending to look few things. There was nothing in front of them so it looked funny when they pretended to look through isles and things on shelves, or I think they were looking for grocery's on shelves.

"Uh, Coconuts," Emmett gave a nervous smile.

"Follow me." Alice walked over the stairs and pretended to pick up something from a step. At least it looked like she was pretending from Emmett, and our point of view. But us girls knew she wasn't really acting. She picked up a huge coconut and handed it over to Emmett. "Here you go."

I cracked up from the look on my husband's face. It was crossed with his acting expression and his own 'What the heck' look. His eyes looked like they popped out of his head and was glancing at the fruit to Alice. "Um...Thanks? I think."

"Freeze." Jasper once again got up and went in front of those two. Alice winked from behind him and Emmett still had that stupid look on his face. "I know we're in a game, but what's with the coconut? It's called improvisation for a reason."

Again, the three of us laughed.  
"Okay, back to the game. Edward, why is Emmett buying the coconut?"

"To throw at you," Edward answered, smiling innocently. Whoa, what just happened? Edward is usually all calm and collected, but now he's saying that Emmett should is buying that fruit to chuck at Jasper. I think I like the new Edward better.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air, and Jasper just rolled his eyes and said, "Unfreeze."

Alice smiled sweetly. "May I ask why you are buying a coconut? They are hard to open for people that haven't had them before."

"I am actually buying it to throw at my brother Jasper. I need to get him back for something." After the sentence left his mouth, the Coconut collided with Jasper's jaw with a thunk. Of course it didn't hurt him, but I don't think any of us saw that coming except Alice.

The room filled with laughter, but Jasper just looked at Emmett, tossing the coconut casually back and fourth between his hands. "Duck." There was a satisfying crack and Emmett yelped in surprise.

Sticky milk spilled from the inside of the coconut after it cracked open from the force of the throw. I'm actually surprised it survived the first one. Emmett's curly hair was dripping milk onto the floor, and another round of laughter was directed at him.

"Sir, do you need help finding paper towels too?"

--

Books I recommend-

**Maximum Ride **Series by James Patterson

**The Declaration** by Gemma Malley

Songs I recommend-  
(These are on the Twilight Soundtrack)

**Never Think **by Robert Pattinson

**Super Massive Black Hole **by Muse

**Bella's Lullab**y by Carter Burwell

(Songs that aren't on the Twilight Soundtrack)

**Gotta Be Somebody **by Nickelback

**Jacob Black **by The Mitch Hansen Band

--

**Hit or Miss?**


	31. Checkers

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 31-**** Checkers**

**A.N-** Okay, so a review gave me an awesome idea as a chapter. This chapter is just stupid randomness, so it's really, really short. And I mean that too. I mean like a hundred words short. And it's a surprise chapter! Yep, for all of your lovely reviewers out there! I was blown away by your reviews! I felt so honored, shocked, and surprised. I really don't think that I am a good writer, but you guys make it seem like I'm amazing!

**vampiregirl1996 **asked if I reviewed her stories, she would update only for me. **cullendrive** said she actually played the games in this story! I was blown away by your reviews, and it encouraged me to write this chapter. It was totally unexpected too. But I have to give credit to **annabethchase45**. She gave me the idea. So the three people I just mentioned, this super short chapter is dedicated to you!

Here's the surprise-

**Carlisle**

I walked into the house after a long day at the hospital to find Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the floor with a checker board placed in front of them. This game I guess could be called fair since either of them had a 'gift' like Alice, Edward, or Jasper. The rest of the kids just sat on the side, following every move they made.

There was nothing but silence. Rosalie made a move with her red piece and jumped over one of black pieces. Emmett copied her move so they were once again tied.

I nodded my head, not wanting to know what these kids were up too. It seemed awfully weird for them to be sitting quietly and playing a normal board game. They weren't causing a commotion or laughing, something was definitely up.

As I entered the kitchen, I placed a kiss on Esme's cheek. "Something's not right," I commented, following her gaze to the group in the living room. "They're not being loud."

"I know," she replied. "I have no idea what they're up too, but I'm guessing that it isn't good."

Before we could even turn our gazes back to the game, a black checker piece flew our way nearly missing our heads. Instead, it landed into a cup of water on the table that was no doubt for Bella.

"Yep, definitely up to no good," Jasper mimicked up from the other room.

--

**A.N- **Can you see the Cullens just sitting there, quietly, doing nothing?! I know I can't! So what do you think? Was this drabble good enough for this story?

Books I recommend-

**The Host** by (Oh my goodness, you know who wrote that book)

Songs I recommend-

**A Praise Chorus** by Jimmy Eat World

**The World You Love** by Jimmy Eat World

--

Also, does anybody have my story as an inside joke with friends? I know that I do! My friends and I always use the last sentences of chapters as inside jokes. If you do, can you tell me?!

**Hit or Miss?**

(The review thing is right under this)


	32. Ten Minute Challenge

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 32:**** 10 Minute Challenge**

**A.N**- Most of you might think my ideas are the same as others in this chapter. It really isn't. I actually do this in a club at my school, so I just used the challenge that we had that day. You can make up other challenges. But right now you're thinking "What the heck is she talking about?" so I'll just let you guys read.

But before you guys read on I need to tell you peoples something. Cullen Academy is just an extra Fan Fiction I work on, so it isn't my top priority. I probably won't update for another few days, so I don't want anybody getting mad because the updates are further apart.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_"Cause without me  
You got it all." _

_-_Never Think by Robert Pattinson

* * *

**Edward**

Today was going to be very...Amusing. Alice was going to tell us a new idea she had made up the other day. It was called ten minute challenge, and the title pretty much told it all.

It was something that had to be complete in ten minutes or under. The way you solved it had to work and actually be a pretty good design for whatever the challenge was. Who knows what today's challenge would be, she wouldn't think of it. No doubt she didn't want me to know.

_Nice try Edward._ Alice thought. _You don't get to know what we're doing before everyone else does. Play fair. I'm gonna tell everyone now anyways._ I rolled my eyes and waited for her to talk.

"Today we're going to have a ten minute challenge," Alice announced, glancing at me. "You only get ten minutes to complete the challenge."

"Ten minutes to complete a problem-or solve it," Jasper remarked, throwing excitement at us. I instantly couldn't wait to get started, thanks Jasper. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at him.

"Oh come on it sounds like fun," Bella replied. She had a look of enthusiasm on her face, probably because of Jasper. "Alice how do you play this game?"

Alice snickered at me. _Bella wants to play the game. Does this mean you want to play now too? It isn't THAT bad. Have a little fun, you do it with us all of the time when you're bored. _

"Well you know what the title is. It pretty much says it all," Alice explained, a huge smirk growing on her face. "You have to finish the challenge in ten minutes-Duh. That's the only basic rule really. The rest of the rules depends on what the challenge you're given."

_That sounds easy enough._ Rose thought. By Alice's thoughts, it wasn't going to be exactly the easy Rose was thinking of. _Wait-Alice is the one that came up with this challenge. Never mind._

"Psssh! This is going to be so easy," Emmett exclaimed. One if he really knew...

"Is it?" Alice questioned, her smirk growing even bigger than it already was. She got up and walked into the kitchen and came back with a pile of newspapers in her hands.

_What the?_

_Oh crap._

_Yeah, I don't really wanna know. But something tells me I'm going to find out._

"The ten minute challenge we have today is apparel. You get to use two pieces of the newspaper here to create two clothing items. Yes, two clothing pieces," Alice continued, bouncing on her toes. "Ain't so easy now, is it?"

_Yeah think?! _Emmett's thoughts filled my head. _So who would be my partner? Are we even allowed to work in groups, or are we suppose to work alone? I better not work alone, this challenge is hard. Hmm, I know two pieces of clothing I can design..._

"Emmett!" I hissed, stopping him from his thoughts. He turned to look at me and gave me an impish smile back. "Are we allowed to work with someone?"

"Yep," she answered. "You have to work with your 'boyfriend or girlfriend' too keep it in simple terms." Okay, so that meant I get to work with Bella. I was going to choose her anyways, but Alice just told me we had to work together which was fine by me.

_At least Alice likes this stuff! She is also the one who designed this challenge, it's going to be so easy working with her,_ Jasper thought.

"It's 4:35 p.m. We have until 4:45. Go." I grabbed two newspapers and a roll of masking tape and headed back to Bella.

"So what idea do you have in mind?" I asked, holding our supplies up. "Do you wanna model? If you don't, I'd do it for you." As much as I didn't want to be dressed in newspaper apparel, I would do it if Bella didn't want too. And who knows, maybe she actually wanted to do it.

Bella smiled mischievously, and that's when I was a little confused. "Edward, would you mind being the model? I don't know how well I would do if I had to make sure not to fall in fragile paper."

"No, not at all."

_Hah!_ Jasper snickered in his mind, keeping his expression thoughtful as Alice explained her designs to him. _I really hope she decides to design a skirt. That would be hilarious, especially knowing that he would have to do 'the walk' while modeling his outfit off._

_Edward modeling. Never thought that day would come..._ Emmett added thoughtfully.

My brothers. Aren't they nice? "So we have nine minutes left, what were you thinking of? Any ideas cause honestly I'm not good at this stuff." I didn't actually know if I was terrible at coming up with designs, I just never actually tried it. And I really didn't want to know if I was good or not.

"Oh don't worry. I have an amazing idea," Bella stated. She picked up scissors and started cutting the newspaper in half. She cut one long strip and folded it again. She tied it somehow and pulled. She smiled and looked at me. "Oh you'll just love it."

--

_Look at what he's wearing! Man, where is the camera? Just because I can remember this moment forever doesn't mean I can't savor it in every way._

_Is that what I think it is? Hahaha!_

_Oh my god! I am never going to let him live this down!_

_Wow, Bella did actually learn something from us. I knew Rose and I had taught her something! Good going Bells! Edward on the other hand now has something to deal with..._

So it was Alice and Rose that had told Bella to do this to me. Oh well, I guess it wasn't as bad as some other things were.

It was my turn to strut down the walkway Alice had designed after draping some red cloth in the hallway. Bella had made some type of tie to go along with a paper skirt that was really tight around my legs. It wasn't easy moving in them, but that was just a small problem compared to my humility.

My siblings had already erupted into laughter while I took my spot before I started to walk. I started to walk normally and that just made them crack up more. Bella was even biting back giggles.

"Oh yeah Edward, work it, work it."

* * *

**A.N-** Okay, so some of you know the ending line. It was an extra I sent out to some people for an earlier chapter. I also know that there are thoughts running around in your mind that says that I repeated a chapter. I really didn't. Here's the story:

In my TSA (Technology Student Association) club, we have a thing called 10 Minute Challenges. And it's a challenge you have to finish in ten minutes. Well, our first one of the year was this one was really creative. So I used it as a chapter. I would have made one up, but the one that we had was really amusing and I'm not that creative to come up with ten minute challenges.

But you guys might have ideas for ten minute challenges! Here's a contest. In your review, tell me a really good idea. If I think yours is the best, you can write a one shot. I'll send it out to all of the reviewers who reviewed this chapter (Yes, it will say it was written by you). Not only that, but I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

Book I recommend-

**The Hunger Games** by Suzanne Collins.

Songs I recommend-

**Forever & Always** by Taylor Swift

**A Praise Chorus** by Jimmy Eat World

* * *


	33. America's Pastime

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 33:**** America's Pastime**

**A.N-**This chapter is dedicated to **Emmettluver**! Her one shot will be sent out when she finishes it :) But everything else I have to say is at the end of the chapter.

**Jacob**

Today I got a call from Edward asking if me and some of the pack wanted to go over to a part in the woods to play some baseball. Is he kidding me? A few of us could kick their butt in baseball-Then again, I wanted to kick some vampire butt. So I decided to say yes.

I had convinced some of the pack to come and play some baseball. What harm was there? I would get to see Bella so it was worth it. Seth had agreed the second I asked him. That kid sucked up to the vampires too much. He's friends with some of them too. I couldn't say that Edward and I were friends, but at least we weren't trying to kill each other. Well, him killing me and me trying to tear him apart.

Leah had also joined the team. She had some excuse about watching her little brother and the other was that we were going to win. Of course we were going to win! I also got Quil and Embry to join. They did it for the fun of baseball.

So my team had five players, the same amount that the Cullens had. Unless Carlisle and Esme were going to be joining us, which I doubt. And I really doubt that Bella will be playing.

Now we were running through the woods towards the place where he told us to meet him. I kept drowning out the thoughts of my friends, not caring to hear what they were thinking now. No doubt it would be excitement or annoyance. We were a few feet away from the clearing, so I phased back to my human form and pulled on some jeans.

I entered the clearing and six pairs of eyes turned to look at me. Five golden ones and a pair of brown eyes.

"What's up bloodsuckers?" I greeted, walking towards them. Around the field I saw everyone else come out from the woods. Seth even brought along a hat in honor of the game.

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted, waving too me. She turned to wave at everyone else who decided to come along. Leah raised her eyes at me, but greeted her anyways. "So you guys ready? I'll be the one keeping score."

"Yeah we're game," Quil replied, walking towards them slightly. He looked around and his gaze landed on me. "So how are we playing this? Only human pace, us in wolf form or just all out? Or is Bella choosing what we do?" Psh, I hope that we can go in wolf form. If we did, we would be able to catch up with the vamps if they ran.

"Nope, we're playing as well as we all can," Edward stated, throwing a bat too me. I caught it swiftly and whirled it, not really caring if it hit anything since I was surrounded by air. "You guys can take wolf form if you want, and you probably will. We can run as fast as we can, and so can you guys. Just no biting."

Hah. We all let out a nervous laugh, but we weren't afraid that much. I knew they wouldn't bite us, and we wouldn't hurt them. It was an unsaid deal that we had some how come up with, and I was fine with it. "Every other rule is the same?"

"Yep," Jasper answered. "Ready?"

I nodded my head and my team came together. We had the bat, and they had the ball. I could hear thunder in the background so we would be able to hit the ball as hard as we wanted. "It's easy, just win," I instructed, pulling Seth's hat down over his eyes.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. "We're up first then? Awesome."

I grabbed the bat and took the position on the home base. I looked forward and saw that Alice would be the one throwing the ball. You've gotta be kidding me right? This was going to be a piece of cake. She lifted her leg and her wrist snapped back in less than a millisecond and flew past my head landing in Jasper's hands behind me. I somehow managed to swing the bat a second after it came. "Strike," Jasper said.

"Nice going," Leah snickered at me, staring at the ball flying back to Alice. "Actually hit the ball next time."

"Oh I will," I replied. The ball came once again, and this time I hit it. The sound was louder than the thunder and the ball flew past a few trees. I morphed right there, running to second base already. Emmett was out retrieving the ball, so I stopped at the second base just in time for Rosalie to catch it. She glared at me but threw the ball to Alice. Take that, Barbie.

The game went on, Seth going next, then Leah, then Quil and Embry. I got out after Edward threw the ball to home plate. But Seth and Embry got a home run while Leah was out when she first hit the ball. We were up by two. Leah took pitcher while I got outfield.

Now we were on the outfield. Seth decided to be pitcher since he was on a team when he was younger and was the pitcher on his team. Quil and Leah took wolf form since they were outfield. They would be able to run as fast as the vampires could so we would be tied in strength.

I stayed in human form. Only one person needed to stay in the field because the vampires were most likely going to hit it as far as they could. It was not that easy to keep the ball in the field anyway since we were using most of our strength. It made it easier for me anyways since I got to keep my eyes on Bella.

"Hey!" Bella called out, getting up from her seat on a fallen tree. "Can I take a swing? Most likely I'll miss, but can I just for the fun of it? It's cool watching you guys play and all-"

"Take a chance and hit the ball Bells," I interrupted, not bothering to let her finish her sentence. She was probably going to say something about how she wouldn't be able to hit the ball but she wanted to try anyways. "Seth won't throw it that hard, so maybe you'll get it."

"Yeah love," Edward added, running over and handing her a bat. "Why don't you take a shot?" She smiled warmly at the two of us and made her way over to home plate.

Seth threw the baseball back and fourth between his hands. "You ready?" he asked. Bella gave him a quick nod and held the bat in the position she had seen us do before. "Here it comes." He brought his arm back just a tad bit and threw it as straightly as he could towards her.

Bella swung but was off by a few seconds and the ball went into Embry's hands. "Nice try," he commented, giving her a smile. "You'll get it the second time." He threw the ball back to Seth.

"You wanna go again?" Seth asked.

"Yep."

He threw his arm back once again, throwing the ball and making it as straight as he could. Bella brought the bat back and brought it forward, using all the strength she could. She hit the ball and it flew. Right as the ball collided with the bat, an ear splitting crack filled the silence.

Bella instantly turned red as everyone howled in laughter. All you could hear was laughter from wolves and vampires, which made Bella blush more. "Ooops, I broke the bat."

* * *

**A.N-** Okay so sorry for the long wait, I was too busy watching the movie :) Which I thought was phenomenal! But a lot of people had mixed emotions about the movie, so you may have a different take on it. Overall I thought it was pretty good, yeah they missed some scenes, but they covered the plot. Remember they had to fit a 400 paged book in 2 hours. And Edward Cullen sparkling... *squeals*

There is a poll on my profile of what you thought of the movie. And if you wanna talk about it, there is a forum that I have. It's under the 'Breaking Dawn' one in my forums. So go and vote!

Next thing on my list. I AM SO HONORED! So I check my e-mail and this is what I click on-

_Lost in Believing,_

_Your storey "50 Things To Do When You're Bored" has recently been added to  
Flip a Coin's community "Best of the Best: 1000+ Reviews." Once I had seen  
the amount of reviews you had, we of the BB1000+R immediately recognized you  
as one of the best of the Twilight fandom. You are now, unless something  
unfortunate happens to my community, forever immortalized in our "hall" of  
fame, of which I have included a link to at the bottom of this message, should  
you wish to see your name and storey featured and advertised. I congratulate  
you on this success, and hope to see another work of yours inside our elite  
again. Have a nice 22nd of November!_

_Highlands. :]  
Of the Staff of the Community "Best of the Best: 1000+ Reviews."  
_

AWESOME! So I want to thank all of my lovely readers that read, review, favorite, and alert this story! I get so much support from you guys, I don't think thanking you is enough!

**Hit or Miss?**


	34. Karaoke

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 34:**** Karaoke**

**A.N:** So this chapter isn't going to be that funny, unless you think that some of the songs that they sing are funny. I was in a singing mood, even though I am usually in one. I just wanted to write a chapter on karaoke I guess. But can you imagine them singing? I can! Hope you people enjoy the chapter!

_"We got the part with us."  
-We Got the Party With Us, Miley Cyrus duet with Jonas Brothers_

**Alice**

We got a call from Mike Newton today asking if we wanted to go over to his house for a party. Even though it took much persuasion, Bella and I got everyone else to come along. So we dragged ourselves along, following the directions that Mike gave us to his house. It wasn't that far from hours, and about five minutes away from Bella's.

So here we were, at a party at his house. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry also came along. Apparently Mike Newton some what knew the pack because he went to beach a lot and they were there. So they talked a little bit. All in all, there were eighteen of us here.

"Hey guys," Mike announced, standing up on his dock in his backyard. I guess he was using it as a stage for now. There was a laptop next to him hooked up to a few speakers. "Is anyone up for some karaoke?" That's when most of us screamed, including me. I loved karaoke!

He smiled and turned the volume up on the speakers. "I guess that's a yes." I nudged Bella, smirking at her. She stared at me, wide eyed, shaking her head.

"Don't even think about it," she warned me. "I swear if I go up, so are you."

I laughed. "But I like karaoke Bells. It's so much fun! Just imagine what other people might sing!" Sometimes people chose the randomest songs. But it was hilarious watching them sing to them.

"Who want's to go first!" Mike's voice broke our conversation. She looked away and started to talk to Angela. I don't know if she knew it or not, but she was going to get up and sing whether she liked it or not.

I have no idea who it was, but someone screamed out, "You go first!" I'm pretty sure it was Emmett, but who knows. Mike just shook his head, but then the few of us started yelling at him to sing first.

"You guys really want me to go first?" He asked, shaking his head. His face was turning pink and it only got redder as the yelling got louder. "Alright."

"Mike, it's okay. Eric and I already have a song for you to sing," Tyler called out, running up on 'stage' and moving to the laptop. He clicked a button and a familiar beat started ringing through the speaker. Mike groaned out loud and turned a deep red. After I realized what song it was, I giggled in amusement.

Bella and Rose were laughing their heads off beside me, along with everyone else. I can't believe they chose this song for him, of course. I can't wait for him to start singing. He held the microphone up to his mouth and started singing, which just made me laugh harder.

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog dare me_

_And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I'd take these suckers down  
Cause they just get in my way_

_The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
Not like a good vice  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, not one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys_

By the time he finished the chorus, I was leaning on Bella for support. I was laughing so hard, I was amazed that I was still paying attention to him even with my amazing hearing. Most of the girls were howling in laughter while the boys just snickered. Eric and Tyler were having a great time watching him sing too this song.

_Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring_

_Cause __I don't wanna be one of the boys, not one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team  
And I swear one day you're gonna wanna  
Make out, make out with me_

Who the heck would want to make out with him? I'm sorry Mike, but the only one who would want to is Jessica. And I'm not even so sure about that.

_Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, not one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys_

The song ended, and he was redder than Bella usually is. I clapped my hands together, still giggling. I'm sorry Mike, but you aren't too great of a singer. He was okay, but I think Emmett is better than him. "Who wants to go next?"

Seth meekly raised his hands, and I screamed for Seth to go up. He wasn't shy, but I would love to see him get up there and sing. I wonder if he's a good singer. "Seth, c'mon up." He was pushed forward by his sister and Jacob and got onto the stage.

Mike handed him the microphone and Seth chose a song and it blared through. It was a soft guitar chord, that had a catchy beat to it. "Go Seth!" I cheered.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win or write some_

I was shocked. Seth was a pretty amazing singer, and everyone was swaying to the calming chords. This song was pretty good, and he was the only one singing it. I wonder what the person who sang this, voice sounded like.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn your free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do you, but do you, d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble on your ear_

_I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

He ended his singing there, but I am pretty sure there was more to the song. His voice was soft on the last note, and he ended it perfectly. Everyone clapped and cheered, never realizing that Seth could sing that well. "Never knew you could sing dude," Quil called out.

Seth took a bow and exited the stage. Before Mike had to go back on and ask who wanted to go next, Emmett and Jasper entered the stage with headbands on and a shirt in Emmett's back pocket. Oh geez. They were a funny sight.

Almost instantly music blared from the speaker, and I laughed as I recognize the song. These two were putting on a show for us, and I didn't want to miss it.

(You can read along or just watch what they are doing. I suggest going to the link because there are a lot of dancing that I can't describe that Emmett and Jasper and doing. And let's say the dancing is really cool. Here's the link. Remove the spaces.  
http: //www. youtube .com/ watch? v=Djv4Vs6ra8E)

(** Emmett **_Jasper_ _**Both**_)

_**Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began**  
We Could Be Anything We Wanna Be!  
**We Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!**  
Together Makin' History!_

They did some really cool dance move, and then a somersault. I wonder where they had the time to learn all of this with out us realizing anything.

It's Time To Show How_  
_**To Be A Super Hero**_  
_Just Like Showdown_  
**Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro**_

**_We're the best, no doubt_**  
**Doin' it like we used to do**  
**_This is our town_**  
_And I'm telling you  
_OHHHH!  
_  
**The Boys Are Back, Hey!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!**_

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

**Keep Dealing With The Right Win The Fight Every Single Time! **_  
Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
**We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.**__  
And Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!_

They had now pulled out two sword type things and were swinging them around in a type of dance. It was pretty cool the way it was moved through the air and how they made it go along with the song. Before this Jasper rolled on top of Emmett's back. That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!

_**It's time to show how**_  
**To be a super hero  
_Just like a showdown  
__Keep the pedal to the metal, go!_**

_**We're the best, no doubt**_**  
Doin' like we used to do**  
_**This is our town**  
And I'm telling you oh look out!_

_**The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**_

**Here To Change The World!**_  
To Solve The Mystery, Fight The Battle__  
**Save The Girl!  
No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!**_

That part made me laugh! Emmett and Jasper leaned against the house and brought their hands to their heads in some type of salute, but bringing them down to make it look like they were doing hard work. They were great dancers.

They went into full dancing. They were doing some type of hand movements that looked really cool. It was repeated, but it was hard to do. I want to learn them!

**_The Boys Are Back!__  
No Need To Worry, Cause_**

**_The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Look Out Now!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
And We Make It Look Good!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!_**

Emmett and Jasper could dance?! Now that amazed me. We all screamed and cheered, amazed at their perfect performance. It was so cool! Especially with all of those swords and stuff.

"Woah," Bella stated. "I guess the boys are really back."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about? They never left."

* * *

**A.N- **I just love the last song. My friend and I can do most of the dances in it, except for the bigger ones like where they did the role on the back and the leap-frog type thing. Other than that, we've gotten most of it down. And yes I'm a girl dancing to that song. Here are the songs that they sang too-

One of the Boys- Katy Perry  
I'm Yours- Jason Mraz  
The Boys Are Back- High School Musical 3

I had to cut the chapter short because I have to wake up early tomorrow since it's Thanksgiving. I was going to add Bella and Edward singing, but maybe I'll write an extra thing and send it out to everyone who reviews this chapter. So if you want extra, review!

Just a question, did anyone actually go to the link? And if they did, aren't the dances really, really cool?! Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Although my friends and I have been calling it Pizzagiving.

**Hit or Miss?**


	35. MASH

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 35:**** MASH**

**A.N- **I want to give a shout out to **Number-1- Twilighters**! These two girls recommended me in their Twilight Times, which I recommend you all to check out! They write updates on Twilight and what not, and it's really cool!

_"Cause I was there when you said forever and always."_

_-Forever & Always by Taylor Swift_

**Rosalie**

"Have you ever played MASH before?!" I gasped, throwing a notepad down on Alice's bed. Bella smiled at me sheepishly. "Oh my god! Then you have to play! Alice, do you believe that she has never played this game before?"

"No!" Bella interrupted before Alice could start rambling. "I've heard about it from Jessica and Angela, but I've never actually done it. They were playing one time while I was over, but I didn't want to do it. It's all for play isn't it?"

Alice gasped and shook her head. "Bella, it's for fun! Not any of it is real- I would see if it was, but honestly, it isn't. It's just fake play to get a laugh. Since you've never done it before, we're going to let you go first."

I grabbed the notepad that I threw down and started writing the different things. "This is how you play," I started to explain. "I am going to write down different categories like 'House' and 'Car' and then write a few types of them under it. Like under the category 'Car' I would write Mercedes, Porsche or Toyota.

"There are five different categories. Boy is what boy you will marry when you're older, car is what kind of car you will have, occupation is what job you will have, salary is how much you will get paid everyday, and kids is how many kids you will have. MASH stands for mansion, apartment, shack and house."

My long explanation of the game gave me enough time to write down all of the categories. Now all Alice and I needed to do was to pick what went in those categories. "Okay first, boys. Should we put Edward down?"

Bella smiled. "You have to put him in."

"I don't know though," Alice remarked, cocking her head to the side. "If you put Edward in, you might not even get him. How about we don't put his name in. For mine don't put Jazz's name, and in Rose's we won't put Emmett."

I nodded my head. "I'm fine with it. But what guys now then? We could put Mike."

Bella wrinkled her nose up in disgust. I let out a laugh while Alice giggled. "Write Jacob's name down too," Alice added. "We just need one more."

Alice and I exchanged a glance and I could read who she wanted the last boy to be. We both said "Emmett" at the same time, and the three of us laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella stated, her cheeks turning red. "Emmett?! That is crazy. Maybe I'm wishing that I will end up with Mike...And that is even a scary thought." She shook her head to try and rid herself of the thought, which made us laugh again.

"Oh you know you want me!" Emmett yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"See, Emmett doesn't mind," Alice exclaimed. I smirked. "Neither does Rose."

"You can take him," I added.

Bella shook her head, laughing. "Nah, you can keep him! What are we on now, car?"

I looked down and found what we had to fill out next. "Yep," I replied. "What kind of cars? I say Toyota, BMW, and Lamborghini."

"Those cars a good," Alice agreed. "For occupations you should write author."

"And teacher."

"Don't forget ice cream truck driver," I ended, writing down the jobs they told me and my own. I looked up to find Alice and Bella staring at me, shocked. "What Bella, you don't like ice cream?"

"It's not that I don't like ice cream, it's just that...Why?" She asked, a bit confused. "There are so many other jobs and you randomly choose that one."

"Well, you have to think of all of the jobs," I answered, smiling back. "And I just happened to think of that one. Oh well, at least you get to eat free ice cream the whole time." I glanced down and salary was next and turned to Alice. "How much for her salary?"

"One thousand, a hundred and fifty and a dollar." She smiled and then giggled. "Just imagine getting a dollar day, that would suck a lot. Especially since you would have kids to take care of."

"Unless I get zero kids," Bella observed, seeing that there were still no numbers written under the kids category. "Anyway, I could always have my children take stuff from you two. You wouldn't mind."

"No not all," I replied sarcastically. "Last is kids. I say writing four as one of them."

"Zero."

"Two."

I wrote the numbers down, they were reasonable. "Okay now that we have everything written down, I'm going to keep spiraling. Tell me when to stop, Bells." I started to spiral on the paper. After I spiraled my fourth time around, Bella told me to stop. "I am going to start on guys and count to four. Whoever I land on, I am going to cross of and start counting again. Whoever is left is who you will end up with."

"Well that sounds simple enough."

"Yeah, but I'm going to save the boys for last," I said, counting on the MASH category. "Well, it looks like you aren't going to live in a house when you're older." I crossed off H and started counting again. "Or a mansion."

"Of course I'm not. Lemme guess, I get stuck with the shack right?"

"No," I replied, crossing off the S. "You actually get to live in an apartment. Lucky you."

"Oh yes, lucky me."

I moved on to the next category, counting and not bothering to say what I had crossed off. "You are going to be driving a BMW. Oh you'll love this one, you will also be driving an ice cream truck since that is what you will be doing with your life." I laughed along with Alice at the job she ended up getting.

I don't know when, but Bella ended up adding to the chorus of laughter. "So I live in an apartment, own a BMW, but I am stuck selling ice cream in a vehicle?"

"Yeah, for now, pretty much," Alice observed.

I crossed off the next things in the salary category. "Oh it's not that bad, you get paid a hundred and fifty bucks a day selling the frozen milk. Now all we have left is how many kids you will have and who is the lucky boy."

"Oh just get on with it."

"Yeah yeah." I moved on to the second to last part. "You aren't going to be having any kids. Who will be the lucky boy?"  
"Newton," Alice chirped in.

"Emmett," I stated.

"Ugh," Bella groaned.

I did the last category, secretly wishing that it ends up being Emmett. He would never let it go when if he ended up being the one she 'married.' "Lucky you, Newton will not be your husband."

"Whew."

"Crap," I stated, crossing off Emmett's name on the paper. "Looks like you will end up marrying the werewolf." Alice was dissapointed, and so was I. But hey, what could you do.

"Awe," Emmett boomed from the first floor. "I was really looking forward to bringing Bells to Vegas too."

* * *

**A.N**: Gotta love Emmett ;)

But anyways, Twilight is now out in Europe. All of you guys that have now seen the movie, please go and vote!

Thanks to **bellacullen08** I was reminded that I forgot to recommend books and songs to you people. Well, honestly I haven't read any good books. I mean, I have already recommended all of the books that I own and I don't remember any of them that I have borrowed. But I have some to recommend today.

Books I recommend-

**I Tell You I'd Love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You **by Ally Carter

**The Supernaturalist** by Eoin Colfer

There are only fifteen more chapters left, and I'm thinking that I could probably finish this story by mid-January. That is like, really soon. But not to worry! I have a sequel-sort of. I'm thinking to title the possible sequel 'Things To Ponder.' It's based off of all of the Things To Ponder questions that everyone has on their profiles. I could start it earlier, but that's all up to you guys.

**Hit or Miss?**


	36. Quotes

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 36:**** Quotes**

**A.N:** Sorry for such a long update! My computer has some type of virus and it won't let me go on the internet. So I'm updating on my dad's work laptop. But I didn't think that I would be able to update this week anyways because everything has been so hectic- My Band concert was this week.

* * *

**Bella**

"I feel like quoting people today," Emmett stated, throwing the football on the ground. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had started to play catch but I guess that didn't keep them from boredom long enough.

"_To be, or not to be!_" Emmett quoted.

Alice looked up at him and smiled. "That's actually a pretty good idea. How about we just go around in a circle? Emmett already went, then I could go, then Bella, then Edward, then Jazz, then Rose."

"Sure, why not?" I replied. "Everyone else in?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' came back at me. "Alright Alice, I guess it's you're turn to go."

We all sat in a circle in the Cullen's backyard. We all turned to look at Alice while she searched the quotes in her mind. "_Seven and a half hours to save the world. Isn't their some written rule that says we get at least twenty-four_?"

I laughed. That quote was pretty good, but I wasn't so sure where it was from. It was my turn and I had to beat hers- or at least have a quote that could match up to it. "_Today was a grey day. There was greyness everywhere._"

Jasper stared at me in confusion. "Where is that quote from?"

"I really don't know," I confessed, my face turning a shade of pink. "I guess I just kinda know it from somewhere."

"Well," Emmett added, chuckling. "That is some quote. Grey. Nice."

"Yep. Edward, I guess you can go now."

Edward cleared his throat and quoted some one very famous. "_At the center of non-violence stands the principle of love._" He smiled, and then ran his fingers through my hair. At the same time, Rose and Em shared a kiss while Alice and Jazz looked into each other's eyes.

"Huh," Jasper said, raising his eyebrow. We all turned to look at him. "I guess I'm going to have to beat Edward's cute quote. _Keep away from people who to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that way, too, can become great._"

I didn't recognize that quote. But I was pretty sure I wouldn't recognize a few of them. They had been alive so much longer than I have. I didn't realize it before, but that quote was really inspiring.

I wonder if that quote had ever inspired Jasper in a time of need.

Rose thought for a moment, and then laughed out loud. "_I say this because I care about you: Get some help!_"

"Hah!" I started to giggle along with everyone else. I was picturing her saying that to Emmett after he did something, well, Emmett-y. Hah! The room was filled with chorus of laughter.

"Awesome quote," Alice commented through her giggles. "That is definitely one I will use often."

"I can see someone saying it in a conversation with this quote," Emmett exclaimed. "_I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me._" He continued to chuckle and smirked.

"Yep," Edward agreed. "Trouble always finds you somehow! Even when everything is silent and perfect, you always end up finding something all of us frown upon."

"He's just being him," I replied, nodding in agreement. "It's not like he can help it. It's just the way he is."

Emmett's mouth dropped and his eyes glistened with amazement. "Finally!" His normal booming voice was even louder, and it shocked me. "Somebody see's it my way! It's just the way I am."

He was about to get up, arms opened wide, towards me. But I held my hand out. "No thanks. I care not to be crushed right now, and I think that it is Alice's turn to quote someone or something."

Alice smiled. "I believe it is my turn, so Emmett, you can go and hug Bells later. Let us quote some more first. "_Shoot all the blue jays you want, if you can hit 'em, but remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird._"

I searched my memory, trying to connect it with something familiar. Then it hit me. I had read that book before, and it was pretty good. The ending was the best though. "Oh, I know that quote!"

"You read that book!?" Alice questioned. "At least I'm not the only one."

"Yeah." I smiled, but it dimmed after I realized I had to think of another quote to say. Oh they'll get a kick out of this one! "_I look like prep school Barbie. Actually, you look like prep school Barbie. I'm just Barbie's friend."_

Technically, my quote could be true. Compared to Alice or Rose, I was the plain human. They were the pale, in humanly beautiful ones. If they told me I looked pretty for a special occasion, they just looked ten thousand times prettier than I did. So in other words, looks like I am Barbie's friend too.

Well, I guess I could think of myself as the human friend too. Yeah, that works.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I heard the howls of laughter from everyone. Emmett was trying to say something, but it came out as mumbles against his guffawing. I just rolled my eyes at him, but giggled along.

I hope that that quote didn't give Alice or Rose any ideas. I did not feel like being dressed up today. Maybe if we were going some where nice, but not when we're just staying home.

"Okay, Eddie it's you're turn," Emmett stated, his smile growing into a smirk.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward replied, a tad bit annoyed. He never did like that name, but I could tell why he didn't. Jasper and Emmett, but mostly Emmett, called him that name to make fun of him.

Emmett just chuckled and rolled his eyes. _"__I generally like people who are a bit crazy but yeah, that's pretty much my only prerequisite."_

The whole room was silent after Edward's quote. I turned my head to look at my friends. Emmett grinned, Rose shook her head in disbelief, Jasper just laughed, Alice raised her eyebrow and Edward just stared back at his siblings.

"That quote," Alice stated, giggling. "Wasn't the guy who said that talking about the girls he usually dates?" Everyone turned to stare at me. I was in the spotlight.

I could feel my face heating up, and I was pretty sure I was redder than a tomato. Leave it to me to be embarrassed by anything.

Wait.

If the quote he said was about his girlfriends, wasn't mean the quote was something about me? So he was talking about me. Nice, so he's calling me crazy. I guess I couldn't really blame him.

"Are you implying something?!"

* * *

**A.N:** CHALLENGE! Woo! Okay people, if you can name where everysingle one of these quotes are from, you'll get the next chapter dedicated to you! All of the quotes are in italics, so it's easier. There are ten of them. They aren't easy, but I know where everysingle one of them is from. So let's see who knows a lot!

Book I recommend-

**To Kill A Mockingbird** by Harper Lee

Songs I recommend-

**Fall For You **by Secondhand Serenade

**Dance, Dance **by Fall Out Boy

**Hit or Miss?**


	37. Say A Word At The End Of Every Sentence

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 37: Say A Word At The End Of Every Sentence**

**A.N-** This chapter is dedicated to **rescue the wolves**! She is the one that gave me the awesome Emmett-y idea! Listen up! The winner of the last chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them, I'm still getting reviews in.

* * *

**Emmett**

"Hey Bella," I greeted walking into Alice's room. The three girls were on the bed, hunched over magazines with music playing softly in the background. I could hear Jasper snicker from downstairs, he and Edward were the only ones in on the joke. The girls never saw it coming. "You girls are pretty, naked."

Jasper and I had thought of something to do while the girls did their thing. We could each add a word at the end of every sentence. If the words were chosen carefully enough, they could make the sentence sound really, really weird. Or amusing. Or insulting. My word was naked, in all fashion of myself.

Jaws dropped and glares were qued.

"What the-" Rose was cut off after Alice had picked up something from her table and chucked it at my head. I caught it swiftly and looked at it. She had threw a clock at me! Ugh, thanks sis.

"Yeah," Jasper greeted, coming into the room. Edward trailed after him, with growing smiles. "You girls are pretty, stupid."

Again they stared at us, speechless. They had no idea what was going on and we just kept some-what insulting them right after another. Jasper was holding back chuckles, but I could feel the humor radiating off of him. "You girls are amazing, stupid."

Bella just rolled her eyes at us. "Okay, we were kinda confused when Emmett commented on us nude, but now we see you're trying to insult us. Okay, you guys just did. Twice. Now can you leave? I don't know if you guys know this, but you're really, really annoying."

Edward just smiled at her. "Love, I don't know if you know this but you really are pretty when you are mad." Alice and Rose exchanged a glance. They thought Edward wasn't playing along with us, but he actually was. The annoyedness went away from her face and a smile grew. "Just kidding." Her smile stopped.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my laughter. But my chuckles won in the end. The three of us bursted into laughter at the girl's expression. They had the mixed expressions of shock, annoyedness, and anger. Bella wasn't used to being insulted by Edward, so this was a new for her. Rose and Alice on the other hand were used to it.

So I think they were all shocked when Edward said something they weren't used to hearing. Jasper and I were also amazed when he wanted in on our joke. With out him, I don't know if it would have worked.

Rose just looked at us and then back to Bella. "Awe, Edward, that was really mean. You hurt her feelings!" Bella had a frown on her face, while she glared at me. Of course me of all people. "Boys go away before we take some action."

Alice got up and walked over to Jasper. She poked him in the chest and pushed him back and growled. "Go away, no. Or I will be forced to do something that you guys wouldn't like." Jasper wanted to reply, but she poked him even further back. "And I'm talking worse than make up and girl clothes."

"Don't be like that Alice," Jasper answered, pulling her into a hug. "You we weren't trying to insult you girls, stupid." She looked up at him, confused.

"Then what the heck are you boys doing?!" Bella yelled. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration, knocking off some of the magazines. "You're sentences aren't making any sense. And what's with the words?" Perfect. The girls were getting really annoyed at us. I wonder when Alice will see what we've actually been up too.

"Oh don't get mad please," Edward answered, pretending to be concerned. "We're only being us, just kidding."

The girl's eyes narrowed. They exchanged glances and Rose and Bella got off of the bed and even Bella managed a pretty good growl. "Um, what's with the girls today, stupid?" Jasper whispered to me, although I'm pretty sure Rose and Alice could hear.

I just laughed and back towards the door. "I have no idea, but you two can explain, naked." When Jasper looked back towards the girls, I turned around and ran down the stairs slamming the door behind me.

Entering the kitchen I saw a note that said that Esme had gone grocery shopping. With Bella over so much, the family thought it would be a pretty good idea that the refrigerator and cabinets should be filled with food. Human food. Yuck.

But with Esme gone, that gave me and awesome idea. Carlisle was in his study, so he probably didn't read the note that Esme was out. I knew this was really going to bug him. Actually, it would probably bother me more than it would him.

Oh well. It was worth it.

I flew up the stairs again, passing Alice's room with out hesitating. I really didn't want to know what kind of torture my brothers were being put through. And I didn't care to join them. Instead I went on in Carlisle's study with out bothering to knock.

He was sitting at his computer, typing away on his key bored. I don't know how he could just stay in his room for hours. Knowing him he was probably managing accounts or studying some new subject. Why bother? Oh well, he's Carlisle.

I took a seat in front of him while a smirk grew on my face. He stopped typing, raising his eyebrow. He turned to look at me, and I could tell that he knew that he was about to be bothered. In general, he was a really nice guy. But when it came to his 'kids,' he was sometimes annoyed at us.

I took a deep breath, really hoping I would survive this encounter. Most likely I would just get a really good laugh, but yeah never know.

"Esme is really pretty." I grinned. I could already feel my laughter building up. "Naked."

* * *

**A.N-** So first of all, does anyone else know that Summit Entertainment might not recast Taylor Lautner as Jacob? UGH! My friends and I freaked out when we found out about this, and I even started a petition. If you love Taylor as much as we do and you want him back in New Moon, please sign the petition down below. Remove the spaces.

This is the one that I made online, but my friend (xForever-Dazzledx) and I are also doing a petition in school. We currently have over 50 signatures and we even got some of the teachers to sign! We're gonna send it in, so please with us luck.

http: //www. petition spot .com/ petitions/ jacobblackinnewmoon

Next, my computer is still some what messed up. See my cousin had to reboot the whole thing so I don't have any of my fanfictions. I saved them to a USB, but I have to reload everything. It might be a while for the next chapter to come up.

Also, this story is coming to an end. We still have quite a few chapters to go, but I'm thinking this story will be done by February. Cullen Academy will be the only story up after this. But I have started another story that will a story, not like 50 Things To Do When You're Bored. If you would like me to post Things To Ponder, please PM me.

I have nothing to recommend this week cause I haven't read anything new.

**Hit or Miss?**


	38. Concentration

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 38:**** Concentration**

**A.N:** This is probably the shortest chapter I will ever write for this story, so please don't tell me that it's short! The game is short itself. I have a few things to say at the end, so make sure you read! Also, this chapter is dedicated to** Mizz.**, **BellaCullen12**,** rescue the wolves**,** xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**,** and Coco96**! But no one got everything right. Here are the answers.

1. Shakespeare Hamlet.  
2. Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception  
3. (My friend actually told me this, and I don't think anyone said it. But you guys keep telling me it's Duke of York, so it probably is.)  
4. Martin Luther King Jr.  
5. Mark Twain  
6. Hannah Montana  
7. Harry Potter  
8. To Kill A Mockingbird  
9. Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever  
10. Robert Pattinson

* * *

**Edward**

_Oh I know a good game that we can play today! It's perfect and it can get everyone's brain going_, Alice thought from the kitchen. _Let's go and see if everyone else wants to play_.

"Everyone knows how to play this game, so you can't get out of it," Alice stated, walking into the room. "Bella, I'm pretty sure you even know how to play. You've played concentration before haven't you?"

_Concentration_, Emmett thought. _This game is so much fun! I hope that the category we're going to use today will be random. I have a bunch of random words stuck in my head._

Bella nodded her head, realizing what the game was. "Yeah, I know how to play. And we're talking about the hand game right? I've played it when I was little, and I amazingly still remember how."

Concentration was a hand game. You could play with one other person, or a whole group. Usually I played with my siblings, and we all played as a group. Your right hand would face palm up while your left hand would face palm down. So the people sitting next to you will have their hands on top or under yours. While you sang the rhyme, you would bring your hand up, switch your palm and then bring it down clapping the other hand. It's hard to explain, but it was fun if you were that bored.

_At least we won't have to explain the whole game to Bella since she already knows_. "Okay, everyone in a circle." We all moved to the floor. I sat next to Bella and Rose.

"I'll start, then Jazz, then Bella, then Edward, then Rose, then Em, then me again. We'll keep going and remember that you can't hesitate." Alice glanced at each of us. "And Bella, incase you forgot, you would always clap twice before you would say the thing."

Our hands started to clap in a rhythm. One two three four. Alice started singing the rhyme as we all joined in. _This is going to be fun_, Jasper thought.

"Concentration."

Clap, clap. _Please let the category be random. It would be so much easier and so much more fun._

"Sixty four, no repeats or hesitation."

_It's going to be random now, I can just tell_. Emmett! I really don't think it's going to be random. His thoughts are getting really, really annoying. Alice glanced at me and then Emmett and giggled softly.

_Don't worry Edward, I am not going to say random. So I really hope Emmett doesn't mind_. She smiled at me. "I'll start, names of..." _And anyways, Emmett will do fine in this category. You could be random in it too. _"Animals."

_No it's not random._ Of course Emmett would whine on what the category is. Usual Emmett. "Flamingo," Alice started, continuing to clap to the beat. Next would be Jasper.

"Turtle."

"Lamb."

"Lion," I continued, smiling at Bella. How ironic. Comparing animals to us, I would be the lion and Bella would be the lamb. And so the lion and the lamb fell in love.

"Goldfish."

"Chihuahua."

_Of course Emmett would still be very random with the animal of his choosing_. Jasper sighed, looking at Emmett. _Chihuahuas! Emmett has got to be kidding._

_Chihuahuas, of course!_

"Bear."

"Monkey."

"Alpaca."

Again it was my turn. "Alligator." The animals were getting more diverse. I think we're all just saying what ever is coming to mind since the names just kept coming so fast. You had a few seconds to think of another animal before it was your turn again.

"Iguana."

"Tiger."

_Lion and tigers and bears, oh my!_ Rose thought, laughing quietly to herself. That would have worked earlier too when I said lion. Now that I think of it, no one actually thought of it when I said lion.

All of us had completed a round with out hesitation or thought. I didn't know Bella was so good at this game, even though we already started. It was going to get harder, so I better start thinking of more animals to say. "Pig," Alice went around again. All of us clapped twice.

"Penguin."

"Snake."

"Dolphin."

"Hamster."

"Hippopotamus." _I can so see Emmett being a hippo. Sitting around in the water, covered in mud to protect himself from the sun. Hah, I wonder what a sparkling hippo would look like. That would be something to see_. Alice's thought made me think. A sparkling hippo or a sparkling human, which one was weirder? I think I'm gonna go with the hippo.

"Anemone."

_Anenomme. No, anenenome. Anenonenome. Ugh! No, it's anemone. Why did scientists have to give this animal such a hard name to pronounce?_ Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, causing all of us to turn to him.

"Kiwi." The kiwi birds. They were so small and looked like kiwi fruits.

We all turned to look at Bella. So far she hadn't froze or hesitated but as we ran out of animals to think of, it got a lot harder. Yeah there were so many animals you could choose from, but the name didn't come to your head instantly. She thought for a split second and then looked back at us and smiled.

"Emmett."

* * *

**A.N**: Okay so thank you to everyone that signed the petition! My friend and I will be sending it to Summit tomorrow. Thanks! And I really hope Taylor stays!

Also, the **Twilight Awards** will be starting round three for fanfictions tomorrow! I'm going there to nominate my fave fanfics, so I encourage you guys to go and do that too!

Songs I Recommend:

**Circus **by Britney Spears  
**All Around Me** by Flyleaf

I currently posted a new one shot about Jake and Nessie. It's about the girl and the guy speeding over 100 mph on a motorcycle. Go and check it out if you don't mind crying!

**Hit Or Miss?**


	39. Hide And Seek

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 39:**** Hide And Seek**

**A.N:** Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to **Pit Fan**. I got my first request from Pit Fan the other day, and this is what it was. So I hope you all enjoy! Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays too you all! Also, shout out too **kaycocullen**!

* * *

**Jasper**

"Can I choose it today?" Bella asked, speaking up for once. Usually when my siblings want to play a game, she lets them decide and she just goes along with it. Usually it's either Alice or Emmett that chooses, but I guess today she wanted to do it. "I know an awesome game that you all wouldn't object to playing."

I could feel amusement coming from Emmett. Of course he would be like that. He's always bursting with energy and happiness. "Go ahead Bella, what game do you have in mind?" What game would she have in mind? Most likely all of us will end up playing it.

Edward scooted closer to her, hearing what she had to say. "Yes love, what game do you wanna play today?" Emmett rolled his eyes, smirking. It got annoying sometimes, but Edward is doing an amazing job. Even Emmett calls Rose that sometimes, so he shouldn't say anything to him.

She smiled and looked around. "Hide and seek." Hah, I've played that game before. "I'm pretty sure you have all either played or heard of it."

"Oh I so wanna play that!" Alice added, a smile growing on her face. "That game is so much fun! We could use the house, there is so many places to hide. Since you're here Bells, none of us will use our vampire abilities."

"This is going to be fun," Rose added.

"Who wants to be it?" Emmett leaned back, folding his hands behind his head. His emotion right now was excitement and I didn't feel like calming the room down. Instead, I took his emotions and channeled them out to everyone else. I hope they didn't mind being pumped for the game. "Cause I don't wanna be it. And I doubt anyone else does either."

"Neither do I."

"Not it."

"I don't want to be it either," I added, shaking my head. Everyone in the room including me might be excited, but I still didn't feel like being the one that had to go out and find everyone. No one ever wanted to be it.

"I'll be it," Rose said, getting up. "I'll count to sixty okay? And only go human speed since Bella can only do that much. I hope you don't mind though, I have another way of finding you guys."

"Okay. That's good. Ready?" Alice asked. "Go!"

I ran as fast as I could go in human speed up the stairs. I saw Alice run into the kitchen, while the rest of us headed for the stairs. As we got the second floor, Emmett and I ran into the hallway while Edward and Bella continued to the third floor. "Where are you going to hide?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Eighteen!" Rose counted from downstairs. We still had more than half a minute to go, and to all of us, that was a lot of time left.

"I'm going to hide in Alice and my room," I replied, running into our room. Emmett ran the other way, into his and Rose's. I doubt Rose would go there first, she would probably go after Alice. But who knows. Emmett was still as excited as ever. Bella felt nervous because she didn't want Rose to find them.

So far the game was going well because we all had found a spot to hide. Or, at least I think all of us did.

I slid under our bed, easing my way into the cramped space. It was small, but I would fit and there would still be left over room. And it made it harder because if I tried to hard, I would end up breaking something.

And I did not want to break the bed. Alice would get so mad at me. And the bed was nice too, so why break it?

The small space under the bed wasn't too comfortable, but it would have to do for now. I didn't dare moving since Rose was almost done counting. I was wedged between a box and a bed frame. The blankets and sheets hanging off the bed were the only thing keeping me from being seen.

Emmett shuffled around in the other room, but then everything was silent, besides Rose's counting. I forgot to shut the door, and I could see through to the other room. Emmett wasn't that good at hiding. I could see his feet sticking out from under the curtain.

"Sixty!" Rosalie yelled from downstairs. I heard her shuffle around, and I could here her coming up the stairs. She could probably smell Bella's trail, but I don't think she would go after her. Finding Bella wouldn't be that much fun because it was an easy find.

As Rosalie got closer, her emotion got stronger. She was amused, excited, happy and hyper all put together. And that was really bothering me. Too many emotions at once! I didn't want to calm her down though because for some reason I think she is putting those feelings towards Emmett.

She walked down the hall, and didn't even look in my direction. Instead she turned to her room and probably saw Emmett's feet. I pulled the blanket out of my way too see what was happening. All she did was walk in, and stood there. Luckily, she stood off to the side so I could still see Emmett in his pathetic attempt at hiding.

Emmett poked his head out of the curtain, wondering why Rose was just standing there not doing anything. Emmett is such an idiot. When his head came out, Rose chucked a pillow at his face, hitting him square on. Great. "I found you."

She's after us alright. Emmett fell over from the force of the pillow. Rose just started laughing hysterically. I sighed quietly. I didn't see anymore pillows, so I think I'm safe. She just started to laugh harder. Oh no.

"You're next, Jasper."  


* * *

**A.N:** I know I know, another short chapter. It's hard to stay awake while staying up until who knows when waiting for the His Golden Eyes contest to come on. Don't ask me about it please if you don't know what I'm talking about cause it ends tomorrow.

Merry Christmas Everyone! This chapter is my gift to all of you. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! In the holiday spirit, can you guys tell me what you think?

**Hit or Miss?**


	40. Bake

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 40:**** Bake**

**A.N: **So how was everyone's holidays? Mine was great. My parents surprised me by getting me the Jonas Brother's Autographs :) If you have time, I would love to hear what you guys got! Enjoy the chapter! And yes, I made it a little bit longer this time.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **Ms. Alice Cullen**! I can't believe I didn't realize she was requesting Hide And Seek for a while too. And a major THANK YOU to **FlamingRedFox** who gave me an amazing review my last chapter.  


* * *

**Bella**

I stared at the recipe, reading everything over. I didn't want to mess anything up, or get the wrong amount of ingredients. Emmett had decided he wanted to cook today. And lucky me, I was the one who got to eat whatever creation that popped out of the oven in the end. So since I was eating it, I was making sure what ingredients went in.

We had decided to make Snicker doodles. It was simple, and easy to make. Well, easy for Emmett anyways. And I was in the sweet mood, and cookies were good enough. And anyways, they were sugar cookies with cinnamon. What's not to like?!

_Ingredients__  
• 1/2 cup butter, softened  
• 1 cup sugar  
• 1/4 teaspoon baking soda  
• 1/4 teaspoon cream of tartar  
• 1 large egg  
• 1/2 teaspoon vanilla  
• 1 1/2 cups all purpose flour  
• 1 1/2 teaspoons cinnamon_

"Okay, Alice, this is what we're going to need. Butter, sugar, baking soda, cream of tartar, and egg, vanilla, flour, and cinnamon. Do we have all of that? Em, we have to have the oven preheated at three hundred and seventy-five degrees," I instructed, reading off the sheet of paper.

I turned around to see Alice piling up the ingredients on the island. "Check, check, and check." She smiled up at me. "We have everything. Including two bowls, and Emmett has the oven going. What do we do next?"

"The oven is preheated," Emmett said, giving me two thumbs up. Good, we can continue.

Too bad no one else was here. Carlisle was working. Esme was out getting some more groceries. She wanted to cook me dinner tonight, so I couldn't refuse. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie were out hunting. All of them were missing out on the fun. "We're ready, right?"

I looked down to read the instructions off the paper, reading it word for word. "_In a mixing bowl, beat the butter on medium speed for thirty seconds. Add the one cup sugar, baking soda, and cream of tartar."_

Alice had pulled one of the bowls in front of her. "So how much butter? A half cup, right?"

"Yep. Emmett, spoon out one fourth of a teaspoon of baking soda and cream of tarter while Alice mixes it up, okay?"

"Got that Bells." Emmett went to work, getting the right amount of ingredients. The mixers went on as Alice mixed up the butter. She hummed a tune that I recognized, while she worked. I tapped my foot along to the beat.

"Add the ingredients, Emmett," I told him. He poured the two things into the bowl. "_Beat until combined, scraping sides of bowl occasionally. Beat in the egg and vanilla until well blended._"

"Easy on the eggs Emmett." Alice eyed him suspiciously, while he grinned at us. He grabbed the egg softly, cracking it with one hand. Wow, I thought for a second there he was going to crack the whole thing into the batch.

I poured in the vanilla as Alice continued to mix the batch together. It splashed in, droplets landing on Emmett's arm. He picked his finger up and licked it. "Ew, this stuff is nasty. How do you eat this?" I giggled at his reaction to the sweetness.

"It's vanilla Emmett, it's really good. Pure vanilla, the stuff you just ate, is really sweet and strong. Since you guys only drink blood it probably wouldn't taste too good. It's really sweet," I explained, smelling the scent of the vanilla in the dough. The vanilla was really strong, but it smelled really good. "It smells good to me."

"Sure, sure. Bells. Too us it taste terrible," Emmett replied.

"_Beat in as much flour as you can with the mixer, and stir in remaining flour," _I read the instructions. "Okay Alice, you control the mixer. Emmett, pour in the flour. A little at a time."

The mixer echoed through the kitchen again. "Hah, your hands are all white," Alice remarked. I looked at Emmett's hands. They were all covered in flour as he poured the bowl in. They were a white more profound that their already pale skin. He flicked some of it off into Alice's hair and some at me.

"Hey!" We exclaimed, trying to block him. But it was no use. Little white flecks of the baking supply were in Alice's black hair. They stood out. I could see some of the flour on my hair and arms. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smirked at me, emptying the rest of the contents into the bowl that was being mixed.

"_Combine the four tablespoons sugar and one and a half teaspoons cinnamon. Shape the dough into 1 inch balls and roll in cinnamon sugar mixture to coat. Place balls of dough 2 inches apart on an ungreased cookie sheet_." Okay so we were almost done. "We get to shape them next!"

Alice poured in the last of the ingredients, mixing it all together. The dough was firm. It wasn't too mushy or watery. It was perfect. "Can we shape it yet?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling up my sleeves. "You didn't grease the sheet, right?"

"Yep," Alice replied, picking up a handful of dough. "I got everything covered."

I grabbed myself some of the dough and started to shape it. First I had rolled it into a ball, because I couldn't figure out what to make. Oh, I know! I am going to shape the cookie into a heart. I started shaping one of the sides as Emmett placed his cookie on the rack.

"Um, Emmett?" I asked, staring at his cookie. "Is that a bear?" It had paws and a head, but it was hard to tell since no extra details were put into it.

"Yep, it's a Grizzly. Awesome isn't it?"

"Haha Em, mines a shoe. Shoes so beat out bears," Alice commented, placing her cookie next to his. Her cookie had intricate designs. It was cut so it had a heel. Alice was a much better designer than Emmett was.

I finished shaping my heart. I dipped it in the sugar and cinnamon mix and placed it on the baking sheet. It wasn't that great, but anyone could obviously figure out it was a heart. "Man, I need a better shape, don't I?"

"No," Alice replied. "I think it's really good."

"Same here Bells, it is really good." Emmett grinned at me, chuckling. "But it so doesn't beat out my bear. My bear is awesome."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure it is Em, sure it is."

We continued finishing up the rest of the dough. We ended up making twelve cookies. They were all fairly large, and all of them were a different shape. We had a bear, heart, shoe, star, music note, paw print, a number one, and 'E' for Emmett, a flower, a snowflake, and a circle. But Emmett's favorite was his beloved rubber ducky which he somehow shaped together.

The cookies were in the oven, baking. "That went really well. They're going to be delicious," I remarked, washing my hands. Alice had already finished cleaning up, using vampire speed. I guess that came in handy when you didn't want to spend your time doing the dishes.

"Easy for you too say," Emmett snorted. Oh yeah, it wouldn't taste good to them. I rolled my eyes at him again. Oh well. "Well, I hope you enjoy them anyways. My rubber ducky is so going to taste the best."

"Who knows," Alice stated. "Bella is after all, the judge."

The timer went off, indicating that the cookies were ready. Alice slid them out of the oven, placing them on the cooling rack.

We all stared at them, exchanging a glance. The cookies were black. As in pitch black. They were burnt. How is that possible? We followed all the instructions, and Emmett preheated it....Emmett....

"Emmett!" I yelled. "What degrees did you put it at?"

"Three hundred and seventy-five like you told me too!" He defended. I walked over to the oven to see the degrees.

"Yeah, I said three hundred and seventy-five." I pointed to the temperature on the oven. It said a different number than I had told him. "Not four hundred and seventy-five!"

Alice sighed, picking up a cookie. It was a burnt out rubber ducky. "See this Emmett! You killed it! It's all your fault."

"What's all Emmett's fault?" A velvet voice asked from the other room. Edward, Jasper, and Rose walked into the kitchen. They looked at us, and then moved their glances to the cookie in Alice's hand. "Oh, that explains things."

Alice smiled sweetly. She just danced over to Jasper and hugged him, cookie still in her hand. "Hey Jazz, you wanna be taste tester?"  


* * *

**A.N: **Haha, I can so see that happening. Listen, I had gotten people asking me to consider their stories for the Twilight Awards. I will read everyone that I get, but they have to follow the rules. Go to the website to read the rules.

Songs I recommend-

**Lovebug** by the Jonas Brothers  
**My Never** by Blue October

**Hit or Miss?**


	41. Stay Alert

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 41:**** Stay Alert**

**A.N: **Hey peoples! I was reading the reviews, and a lot of you guys wished me a Happy New Year! Well, I am wishing you guys one right now. You think I would leave you guys to stay up to watch the ball drop with out anything to read? So Happy New Year! I'm spending the rest of 2008 right her on Fan Fiction...

I want to thank** Briar**! This person has reviewed every single chapter, and is a new reader! But she doesn't have an account, so I can't contact her in anyway. Briar, if you're reading this, thank you so much! And please, if you want me to email you, please give me your email in one of your reviews. But put spaces inbetween because then it won't show up.

Also, I have a lot to tell you guys. Everything is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alice**

"Bella," I said, nudging her softly. It was only ten thirty at night, and already she was dozing off. "C'mon, you really have to stay awake. If Rose and I aren't day dreaming, you can't fall asleep, okay?"

The boys had made us a bet. Who ever could keep Bella up the longest would win, and Bella had agreed that we could do whatever we could to keep her awake. Although Edward disagreed, Bella convinced him that it would be fine. He still didn't like this idea though, but what could he do? Bella didn't mind it. She wanted to stay up late with us anyways. It's not like we had anything better to do.

Bella's eyes opened, glaring at me. "You know it's going to take a whole lot more than shaking me to get me to stay awake." She looked at Rose and yawned. "Rose, wouldn't you do something else to keep me awake?"

"Yeah, I would do so much better. Alice, you know you could too," Rose added, nodding her head. Of course I could do so much better, I was just waiting until she was really dozing off to use it.

I rolled my eyes at Bella, nudging her again. "Of course I can do better. You think I can't? I'm just waiting for you to really doze off."

I could here Emmett's foot steps coming up the stairs. He was going at vampire speed to freak Bella out. He needed surprise on his side, and he was using it to his advantage.

Emmett flew into the room, jumping on the bed. Right in front of Bella too. "Boo!" Bella let out a small shriek as she fell backwards, catching herself once she hit the floor. Emmett blinked and bursted into laughter. "Hahahah."

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed, smacking him on the arm. Last time I checked, he was suppose to do that while she was sleeping so he could wake her up, not scare the crap out of her. "She wasn't sleeping! Geez. I know you could hear her talking from downstairs."

I don't think he was paying attention to anything Rose said. He was still laughing against the bed, trying to stay up right while Bella climbed back on. Emmett was still chuckling. "Thanks Emmett. Now I think I am going to take back what I said about you guys should try to keep me awake."

"I can't believe you fell off the bed!" He said through his laughs. His breathing became uneven. "Jasper was right after all. Man, I should do that more often."

"No you shouldn't!" I defended, pushing him over. He fell with a thud to the floor, still gripping his sides. "You're lucky Bella isn't one of us. She would have heard and saw you. After, she would beat you senseless."

Edward and Jasper trailed into the room, glancing at Emmett. They shook their heads, not really wanting to know. "You know," Edward suggested, wrapping his arm around Bella. "I could take care of him for you. Just say the word, I'm at your command."

"Of course you are," Jasper snickered.

"Jasper, you shouldn't say anything. You follow Alice's every command," Emmett stated, finally talking again. And yes, Jasper does the things that I tell him too with out any complaint. He just loves me that much.

Rose rolled her eyes at them. "Shoo. You three, get out. Bella is hanging with us right now, and you're going to have to wait until she is free. You'll be waiting for a while."

I turned to look at Emmett. He was staring into space. Well actually, he was just staring at the wall and not responding. I was sure he could hear us too. "Emmett!" I yelled at him, throwing a pillow in his direction. "You can't just go and day dream while your wife is talking to you."

"How rude," Bella snickered. It wasn't really rude, it was just, well, Emmett.

"Yeah Emmett, stay alert," Jasper added. "If Bella is allowing us to keep her awake, then I think that we should be able to stay alert. I mean, it's easier for us to do that than for her to stay conscious." Actually, it might be harder for Emmett to stay alert than for Bella to stay awake.

"Huh, what?" Emmett replied, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was thinking about something..."

"No need to know the details," Edward reminded him, almost glaring. I would feel bad for Edward, but I didn't know what he was thinking. So I couldn't feel sorry for him if I didn't know why I felt sorry for him.

Rose and I exchanged a glance while Emmett tried to catch back on to reality. Edward started to hum Bella's lullaby, and his voice was the only thing that was heard. Bella yawned again and rested her head against Edward's shoulder. Oh no, Bella is not going to sleep now! She can't!

The warm humming of his voice lured Bella into sleep. She wasn't asleep yet, but I could tell she almost was. Her breathing was becoming more even and she didn't fidget as much.

I hopped off the bed and ran downstairs, almost colliding with Carlisle in the kitchen. "Whoops, sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, just watch where you're going."

I grabbed a plastic bag, grabbed ice trays from the freezer and cracked the ice into the bag. As long as I held the ice, it wouldn't melt. Since it was summer, it was warmer than usual and the ice would melt. Not fast, but it would melt leaving a trail of water behind me. And I did not want that.

Running back up the stairs, I was careful to make sure none of the ice would fall out. I smirked, running into the room. I had to finish everything in seconds to make sure it worked. I didn't want Edward stopping me.

Taking the bag of ice, I ran around to the other side of the bed. Everyone besides Emmett and Jasper had their backs faced toward me since they were lounging. I pulled the neckline of Bella's shirt open a little bit and dumped the ice bag. I didn't see it, but I knew her eyes flew open the second she felt the coldness.

Sure, the cold wouldn't do anything since she was used to us touching her. But we weren't as cold as ice, and we weren't wet on a daily basis.

She shrieked, getting up and letting the ice cubes out. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter as Rosalie just watched Bella make a big deal out of it. Edward just sighed and helped get the ice cubes out. "Was that really necessary, Alice? She was still awake, and you just freaked her out."

Bella continued to glare at me, throwing a few ice cubes my way. I pouted, a smirk growing from that. "I told you I could do better."

* * *

**A.N:** Okay, so lets start with the recommendations.  
Songs I recommend:

**Thunder **by Boys Like Girls  
**Everything Can Change** from Spectacular!

I bought a new book today, so if I like it, you'll see the recommendation for it the next time I update.

Next, there are only nine chapters left! :( Anyways, I got two requests yesterday. Bowling or Ding Dong Ditch? I would write both, but there are limited chapters. Go to my profile to vote on what you want to see in the story!

Also, do you need something new to read? Well, I started a Community! It's called **Oneshot Takeover**. There are a lot of one shots out there that are amazing. Whether they're sad, happy, heart warming or amusing. All genres are there! Go check out the Community and Suscribe if you are looking for great one shots to read!

There aren't many one shots in the Community now, but if I see that people are subscribing, I will add a whole lot more!

HAPPY REST OF 2008 PEOPLES! AND LETS WELCOME IN THE NEW YEAR OF 2009! Bye year of the vampire and hello year of the werewolf :)

**Hit or Miss?**


	42. Letter Game

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 42:**** Letter Game  
**

**A.N:** First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! So how are all of you peoples? I want to thank** TwilightPercyMediator'n'Harry**, who reviewed every single chapter. Thank you! Okay anyways, this chapter is going to be what you guys expect... It's going to be different :) I'm going to tell you people now that it's not going to be hilarious. I didn't know how to end it. Enjoy!

Wait, before you read on this might help you even though you have no idea what I'm talking about yet: The translations of the words are under the chapter.

* * *

**Edward**

"What letter?" Rose asked, handing Bella a cup of iced tea. "Don't do a hard letter, do something that's easy to start off with. I mean, how many words actually start with 'Q'?!"

_A lot actually do, _Jasper thought, not bothering to say his remark out loud. He knew she would make it harder than necessary. Living with my siblings, you had to learn to keep some thoughts to your self.

Alice again had decided to play a game that we hadn't played before. Well, you couldn't really play it, more like speak it. It is called the Alphabet Game. You would choose a letter and then you had to say a word that started with that letter. Then you had to repeat the word and add another word with the same letter and so on.

"Well, what letter should we start with? I mean, we have twenty-six letters from the English alphabet we can choose from...Unless you want to go to a different language, then that's a different story," Alice replied, raising her eyebrow at the end of her sentence.

Emmett snickered. _Yes, let's play this game in a different language. Chinese, German, Latin, Russian, Persian, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Arabic, Danish, Filipino, Greek, Hebrew..._ I tuned him out because I did not care to hear him name all the languages. I'm pretty sure I knew most of them.

"You know," Emmett said, getting out of his language trance. "We could do the game in all of the languages. I mean, Bella could always stick to English. And she takes Spanish, doesn't she? Different languages would be fun."

Alice's eyes lit up as she understood what he was saying. "That's an amazing idea! We could do the game in all the languages! And yes Bells, you can stick to English."

_This is going to get confusing_, Rose thought. _But it's a different twist on this game. It gets boring after playing it a lot._ So Rose has played the game with Alice before.

"English." Bella sighed. "Of course, stick to my own language. I guess I could go with a few words in Spanish. How are we going to do this? Do we have to stick with words that start with the letter when translated in English, or if it starts with that letter in the other language? Like if the letter we're using is 'D' would we use the word Pero, since it's dog in English. Or do we have to say a word that starts with 'D' in that language?"

_Of course the game gets so much more confusing after her questions_. I laughed at Emmett. Of course he would be the only one who didn't understand what she was saying.

"I think it should be that the word should start with the letter in English," I stated, agreeing to one of Bella's explanations. "It's easier for her. And remember Bella still has to pronounce the words, since we have to add on."

"Yeah, keep it the way Edward says. I agree. So I propose we use the letter 'I'," Alice agreed, nodding her head in agreement. _It's easier that way anyways. _"It's not too hard of a letter, and it's not too easy. Since were going with letters, how about we go in alphabetical order of our names? Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and then Rose.

"Oh yeah, since not all of us are as fluent in languages." Alice's gaze shifted slightly to Bella, causing her to blush. "Say what language you're speaking before you say the word."

_Okay._

_Fine by me._

_Let's get the game started! It's going to be so much fun._

We all nodded our heads in agreement. I hope it wasn't too hard for Bella. I knew she would mostly stick to English, but she wanted to try other languages.

Alice smiled, officially starting the game. "Italian, informazione."

Bella took a deep breath. She was lucky Alice's word was easy to pronounce. As the game progressed, words would get harder to say. "English, igloo. Informazione, igloo." Emmett laughed.

It was my turn. "Latin, glacies. Informazione, igloo, glacies." I perfecly pronounced the words, grinning at Emmett. Just imagine what he would come up with.

"Brazilian Portuguese, glacê. Informazione, igloo, glacies, glacê," Emmett added. Of course he would choose icing. He can't even eat it. And it tastes terrible. As a human, I could see Emmett being one of those people that would pile their plate and still be hungry for more.

"Danish, afgud," Jasper added. "Informazione, igloo, glacies, glacê, afgud." Bella titled her head to the side, confused. I'm pretty sure she could understand three out of the five words. Emmett just continued to chuckle at her.

_Hmm, I don't even know some of these words,_ Rosalie thought. She wasn't the one that would learn too many languages. That was more of what I did. The person that followed up behind me would be Carlisle. Actually, I think we were tied with the languages.

"French, identifié." Rose kept it simple. French. "Informazione, igloo, glacies, glacê, afgud, identifié." Six words. They were getting harder to pronounce. I really hope Bella can keep up.

Alice just snorted at Emmett's laughter. "Italian, immaturo." Emmett just laughed harder, his laughs becoming booming chuckles. He shook the couch, I could feel it. "Informazione, igloo, glacies, glacê, afgud, identifié, immaturo."

_Now only if he took the word seriously,_ Rose agreed, nodding her head. She turned to Emmett and shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Pathetic._

Bella just turned to look at each of us. Her eyes stayed a little bit longer on mine. She didn't know how to pronounce the words, or she just didn't remember them. "Um..."

"You forgot didn't you?" Emmett asked incredulously. His laughter stopped. His gaze was locked on Bella just waiting for the answer. "You did."

She blushed, the beautiful color spreading across her cheeks. I could hear her heart speed up. Emmett's laughter came again, coming to the fullest. "Haha, I knew you would forget."

But Bella shocked us all and laughed. Emmett stopped, confused. _What the...?_

"You think I would just forget like that? There were only six words, and one of them is mine. I just wanted to see if you would believe it," Bella exclaimed, smiling. Emmett stared at her dumbfounded.

"But you did forget."

"No I didn't." Her smile grew into a smirk. "It just gave me extra proof for my next word. English, imbecile."

**Words that they said, in order:** Information, Igloo, Ice, Icing, Idol, Identified, Immature, Imbecile

* * *

**A.N:** Okay, so I still haven't decided if I'm going to do just Ding Dong Ditch or Bowling. I want to do both, but I don't know how to write one of them. I so want to write the Ding Dong Ditch :) But the Bowling would be hard for me, so keep voting! I probably won't follow the poll, but I like to see what you guys want.

Also, this will probably be the only update of the week. The story is slowly coming to an end. Not many chapters left. And to top that off, this month is crazy. Field trip, Drama Callbacks, Band, my High School Monologue Audition, Mid Term, TSA, and school in general is keeping me away from the computer. So my updates won't be as frequent, but I will try.

Please go and check out my community! It's called Oneshot Takeover. It doesn't have that many stories yet, but I will fill it up with the best one shots of the Twilight fandom. The more people that suscribe, the more I'll add.

Songs I recommend:  
**My Immortal** by Evanescence  
**All Around Me** by Flyleaf

Book I recommend (Yes I have one this time):  
**Eon: Drangoneye Reborn  
-**This book is so amazing. It's really good. It's for all of us girls out there. No romance, but it holds the secret that made me smile when I found out. This is probably one of my top recommendations, it's so good it made my favorite book list.

**Hit or Miss?**


	43. Ding Dong Ditch

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 43:**** Ding Dong Ditch**

**A.N:** Oh no! I'm sorry to say that I accidentally deleted my PM's, so whoever requested Ding Dong Ditch and Bowling, please PM me again! I feel bad. But this chapter is dedicated to both of you, and when I get the names I will mention you guys on the this chapter.

But on better words, finally! An update! Since I haven't updated in...6 days, I wrote a few extra hundred words. And lemme say, it took me a while. I know all of you want longer chapters, but I'm not the person to write a whole lot. I can get over a thousand words, but that's pretty much it.

I have a lot to say at the end, so please read! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Emmett**

"Where the heck are we going?!" Bella demanded, throwing her hands up in protest while I buckled her to the car. We decided to take Alice's car. Yeah it only seated four people, but I didn't mind sitting in the back. And Rose and Edward could squeeze in next to Bella. She wouldn't mind.

"We're going to play some Ding Dong Ditch, haven't you played it before?" I replied, jumping into the back of the car. Alice sped down our driveway, onto the winding path towards our first house. "Please tell me you have."

Ding Dong Ditch was so much fun. It was where you ran up to a house, rang the doorbell or knocked and ran away. The person would usually come and see who it was, but no one was there. Then you run up and do it again. Eventually someone would get freaked or annoyed enough to stop coming to the door.

It was hilarious.

Her frown grew into a smile. "Oh my goodness! That game is so much fun. I used to play it back in Arizona when I was younger, but I didn't as I grew older. You guys actually play this game?"

"Yes we do," Alice chimed in from the front seat. She took a swift turn, causing me to go to the right a little, but I held myself up right. Just another great thing about being a vampire, no need to try really hard at things. It just came naturally. "And now we're dragging you along with us."

Edward sighed. I imagined him rolling his eyes at our little pixie sister. "Yeah, they are literally dragging you along. I think you still need to play some childish games. And with Emmett here, it's not that hard." I grinned in response, but I'm pretty sure no one could see me.

"So who are we going to annoy first?" She turned to face out the window, watching the trees and houses pass by. We were going to some of our classmates houses. It's better to know the person than to not know them. Believe me, I knew. "Lemme guess, Eric? Tyler? Or better yet, Jessica?"

Haha, ditching Jessica's house would probably be the best. Guys kinda did this more, so they knew what had happened. Girls just got annoyed or they would actually come and and answer the door after it happened a few times.

"Well I was actually planning on going to go to Jessica's first, but if you want we can change it. Tell me anyone and we'll go over. Everyone knows where everyone lives, so just name someone," Alice exclaimed, making another turn. So she already knew who to get first.

Rose smiled, almost laughing. "No Bella, I think that we should stay with annoying Jessica. Let's see how much fun she gets out of this."

"Oh don't worry," she assured, nodding her head. "I'm not going to change the route. Does anyone else live in her neighborhood? I think she mentioned Mike or something."

Please tell me that Newton lives in the same neighborhood! The closer he lived to Jessica, the faster we would be able to torture him. Honestly the kid was nice and all, but he got on my nerves a lot. Humans could be so simple minded.

Edward laughed out of nowhere causing everyone to turn and look at him. Even I did. "What was the laughing for?" Jasper asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"Emmett called humans simple minded," Edward replied, chuckling along with Jasper this time. "And to think that he is the one that is talking. Compared to Bella, he's pretty simple minded." Don't I have great brothers?"

Laughter erupted in the car. Amazingly, I wasn't laughing along. Just grinning.

"So this is how it's going to work," Alice started, eying the roads ahead of us. "I'm going to drive by the house and one of us are going to run out, ring the doorbell and run back really fast. Now Bells, I hope you know you won't be doing it unless you really want too. But when you come back, I'm going to park the car down the road where we can still see the person open the door and see their reactions."

Hah. I think Jasper or Rose was going first, but I wasn't. If we were going to do this to Newton, his house was so mine. I would love to see his reaction.

"And then we'll do it a few times more, testing their annoyance levels." She flashed Bella a devious smirk. "So watch and learn how we play this game." She looked around checking the street to make sure no one was outside or watching. No one was.

The door of the Porsche flew open as Jasper ran out quickly, his feet making a small tap tap tap on the ground. I'm pretty sure no human could hear or see him. Only our eyes followed him as he ran to the door, rung the bell, and ran back. Doing all of this while the car was still in motion.

Bella blinked as the door shut and Jasper lounging on the seat like he did nothing. Alice drove the car and stopped when she got to the opposite side of Jessica's house and parked there. The engine was quiet, so it sounded like it wasn't even on. A few seconds ticked by as we waited for someone, hopefully Jessica, would answer the door.

Finally, someone opened the door. That someone was Jessica. She peeked her head out the door and turned both ways, trying to figure out who rung the door. She gave up and shrugged her shoulders and went back inside. The second the door shut I bursted into laughter.

"She's so oblivious," Rose said, giggling along. Alice and Bella nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know."

"Pathetic."

"Okay, so you ready to do it again?" Alice asked, her laughter dying down. "I'll just go around the block and we'll do the same thing. Rose, you'll go this time, okay?" Her foot pressed down again, pulling around for the next round. Rose tensed for her turn.

"And I thought playing when I was younger was fun. This is amazing," Bella commented, watching Rose take her position. It was a game that anyone could play. We just took it and turned it into vamp style. It's so much better this way.

We turned the corner again to be ready for another round. Rose opened the door, ran out and rung the door, and ran back. The door was shut and she was once again sitting next to Bella on the seat. "Man, this is just too easy."

**(GO AND READ MY AN AFTER THE CHAPTER. IT CONCERNS EVERYONE OF YOU. NEW STORIES, AND NEW THINGS)**

Again Alice took her spot and the Porsche idled while we waited for the door to opened again. "Do you think she'll open it?" Jasper asked, all of our faces pressed up to the glass of the car.

His question was answered when the door opened up again. This time she stepped out of the house, letting the door shut behind her. "Stop ringing the doorbell!" She screamed, looking around again. I tried to hold in my laughter. Alice's window was open, and even though it wasn't facing Jessica's house, she could still hear my laughter.

Nodding her head, she went back inside and slammed the door. "Man, she gets annoyed easily," Edward remarked. My laugh boomed, echoing in the car.

"Off to Mike's house!" I exclaimed through my chuckles. Even though Alice had the car moving again, I could faintly hear her giggles through my own. Even Bella was laughing.

We drove down a few more houses. "Okay, Emmett here's your shot. Just do what Rose and Jazz did and you'll be good. No one is outside or looking, so you're all good," Alice instructed, pointing to the house on the left. Finally, my time to shine. I grinned and dove over the seat, switching spots with Rose.

The door flew open, and I decided to close it. I could picture how confused they all were. The car went along, as I ran too the door and pressed the bell. I just stayed there, hiding behind the bushes. Alice had already parked the car, and I was just waiting. Someone was coming to the door.

Through the bushes I could see Newton open the door. He looked around, a little suspicious. Well, he should be. I jumped out of the bushes, right in front of him. "Boo!"

His eyes widened in shock and horror as he shrieked. And man, was it the most girly shriek I have ever heard. He was in the octaves of Alice when she was surprised. In response, my laughter grew. It was so bad that I was holding my sides when his little scream was over. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized that it was only me.

I could hear laughter coming from the car. He turned to see that Alice, Rose, and Bella were laughing at him through the open window. He blush became a deeper red. He turned and dashed inside. Hahahaha.

I ran back to the car, dragging myself along. "Dude, that was awesome!" Jasper stated the second I entered. Even Edward was laughing his head off next to Bells.

"Man, I love messing with Newton."

* * *

**A.N:** I don't know if you guys know this but I have checked out all of your profiles. Every person that reviews, favorites or alerts me, I actually read your profile. I like to see who my readers are. And yes, I actually do read it. I have seen a lot of copy and paste things that I like. All of you that have the Girl & Guy copy and paste thing on the motorcycle, I have written a one shot on that. So please check out Last Moment, Cullen Academy, and When Life Hands You Lemons, if you haven't! It might be a good time since this story is coming to an end

Next, Taylor Lautner is going to be Jacob! YES! I screamed when I found this out. Vanessa Hudgens has also auditioned for the role of Leah. Now most of you are probably Booing right now and saying "Ugh, Disney." But if you guys really hate her so much, go and read what I have written on my profile. It gives a good fight for her side.

Talking about my profile, I re-wrote a lot of things. If you want to know more about me, I have written more. I've written more about why my pen name is this. I've written more of the type of music I listen too. If you want go and read.

POLL! New poll is up. This determines what and when I write next. New summaries and new stories are being thought of and I want to get all of your insight. What stories do you want to see? Now I've narrowed them down to what my friend's thought were the best, so go and vote on what you want to read!

Songs I Recommend:

Only The Good Die Young- Billy Joel  
One- Three Dog Night

Book I Recommend-

The Princess and The Hound - Mett Ivie Harrison

Wow, a long AN. :)

**Hit or Miss?**


	44. Telephone

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 44****: Telephone**

**A.N: **Ugh. I don't think this chapter turned out well. But I ended up putting it up cause I had no other ideas, so I hope it's not that much of a disappointment to you all. But I tried, just thank me that much. Also, about the Vanessa Hudgens thing, I actually meant something else. I was just kinda ticked at people who said they would never see the movies again if a Disney person was in it. That just bothered me. So thanks to everyone who agreed, and thanks for those who told me they disagreed. But I meant it that way. Anyways, hope you enjoy! I tried my best...

This chapter is dedicated to **VampiricMirth**. They recommended this game by PM.

* * *

**Rosalie**

"I don't care that we can hear every single word and thing that is happening in this house! We are playing this game whether you people like it or not," Emmett declared, clapping his hands together. I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett always got his way in some twisted way. And I didn't need to know how he did.

"What game are you talking about anyway?" Bella asked, walking into the room. Edward followed right behind her, as usual. She took a seat on the couch, facing Emmett.

"Telephone," Jasper replied. He was playing with Alice's hair, and she kept flicking his hand away. Her spiky hair was becoming flat from the pressure Jasper was putting on it. "Emmett is so determined to play it. You wanna play?"

She shrugged, looking to Edward. "I guess."

"Same here," Edward added, following Jasper to play with her hair. She, however, didn't mind him doing so. Emmett advanced towards me, but I stopped him with my hands. "Haha, Emmett. Looks like she doesn't want you right now."

"Or ever," Alice muttered. Emmett glanced towards her, but she just gave him an angelic smile. "What about the game? Telephone is it?"

"Nice try Alice, I heard what you said." He smirked, looking at all of us. "Telephone. We all sit in a circle, and someone whispers a sentence into another person's ear. And then they pass it along by whispering. When the sentence gets to the person sitting next to the person that started it, they say it out loud.

"Then the person who started the sentence has to say what the sentence really was. Usually, humans can't hear what other people are saying so they misinterpret the sentence. So it comes out really funny in the end. But since, most of us," he glanced at Bella. She blushed. "Can hear what each other is saying, we're going to change the rules up a little."

"By changing a word every time you get the sentence passed to you," Edward finished, taking Emmett's thoughts.

"Thanks dude," Emmett said, raising his eyes at him. He didn't like people taking what he thought and saying them. Emmett usually liked to project things his own way.

"Get in a circle," Emmett demanded, sitting on the floor. I was already seated next to him, so I didn't have to move. Alice and Jasper took their places as Bella and Edward followed along. "Okay, I'll start the sentence. I'm gonna pass it to Rose. The she's gonna pass it to Jasper and so on. Once it get's to Bella, it's going to be said out loud."

"Everyone get it?" Emmett asked, looking around. We all nodded our heads, telling him that we knew how to play. "Okay." He leaned in towards me and put his mouth towards my ear. "I'm amazed Edward didn't name his piano."

Right now I had the sentence. And I had to change a word. What word could I change? Oh I know... I leaned into Jasper. He was waiting for the sentence. "I'm amazed Emmett didn't name his piano." Jasper snickered in response as he leaned towards Alice.

I waited for Emmett to nudge me or something, but he didn't pay attention. His sentence was being directed to make fun of Edward, but I turned it on him. His eyes just followed the circle as we each passed it around. Bella finally let out a giggled when it reached her.

"So what did you hear?" Emmett asked.

"We're glad Emmett didn't name himself," Bella said out loud, laughing. I couldn't resist, so I let out a giggle of my own. "Yeah, thank goodness for that. So how did the sentence begin anyways?"

"I'm amazed Edward didn't name his piano," I replied, smiling. Everyone turned to look at Emmett and then laughed. Even Edward was laughing, happy the sentence didn't turn out the way Emmett had planned. "Honestly, I don't know which sentence is better."

"Anyways," Emmett interrupted, wanting to have the attention back at him. "I'm going to whisper it to Bella now, and what not. So it's going to Rose last." I rolled my eyes at his childish emotions. He whispered whatever it was to Bella. I could have heard the sentence, but I decided to block out the noise until it really got to me.

"Out with the old and in with the good and new," Jasper whispered to me. I had to change a word. Hmm, which one to change? Oh I know.

"Out with the old and in with the good and sugary," I said. I smiled. "The best part is that most of us think that sugar taste like crap. Sorry Bells, but it really does. But if you like it, go ahead and eat all you want."

"Oh I will," she replied, smiling back. "Sugar is so sweet. It's good...Unless you have too much of it."

"We wouldn't know," Alice added. "But I don't get it. Ah well, too much of the human life lost." She turned to Emmett. "What was the original sentence anyways?"

"Things around here are weird and by that I mean people," Emmett replied. Of course he of all people would say something like that. But why should be the one to talk? He weirdly worded the sentence, and he was weird himself. Okay, he was more than weird...

"And you're the one saying this why?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how the heck did the sentence change so much? Man, we really get sidetracked easily."

"Speak for yourself," Jasper muttered.

"Oh just a question," Bella stated, looking at the floor then up at us. "Do you think that I could start off the sentence this time. And don't change any of the words, okay? I wanna see if the sentence can get around perfectly. Believe me, it will be worth it in the end."

Emmett clapped his hands together and pointed at her. "Okay sis, let's see what you can come up with." Bella leaned towards Edward and whispered something in his hear. As he heard, his smiled turned into a smirk.

And then the sentence reached me. "Haha, Bella is genius," Jasper stated. "But here's the sentence; Emmett Cullen needs a straight jacket."

"Emmett Cullen needs a straitjacket," I said out loud. Since I was the last one before Emmett, I decided to say it out loud instead. Emmett would definitely change up the words. I went into a fit of laughter along side of my siblings. Emmett was the only one with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's for sure," Jasper added through his chuckles.

"Looks like the sentence did stay perfect," Bella stated, laughing.

Emmett looked like he was thinking. It kinda confused me, because it was rare for him to actually do so. "Wait! Haha, you got it all wrong."

We all stopped laughing. "What?" Bella replied.

"I'm so much stronger than a straight jacket. You put one on me and I'll just break through it. Me and my muscles can do the job thoroughly." He lifted his arm and flexed, a muscle showing. He even kissed his own arm. "See? I so can break through one, so don't even bother trying."

"That's what you think."

* * *

**A.N:** Yeah. It wasn't that funny, or at least I didn't think it was.

Anyways, I have actually Co-Written a few stories. All of them have been High School Musical. But I am Co-Writing a new one! I'm Co-Writing one with my friend **Leigh**. Yes, she's my friend at home. She and Lindsay share an account. There penname is **Friends For Life Literally**, and they're under my favorite authors list. Yes, all of my favorite authors are my friends at home.

We're Co-Writing a Hunger Games Fan Fiction. It's called **District 12**. So if any of you have read The Hunger Games, please go and check it out! It's under her account. There's a link on my profile.

Book I Recommend-  
**The Luxe** by Anna Godbersen (I'm not done with it, but it's very good and drama-ish so far)

Songs I Recommend-  
**Skyway Avenue **by We The Kings  
**Tonight** by the Jonas Brothers (The Music Video of this song airs tonight on Disney! So if you're a JoBro fan, go and watch!)

Last but not least, you are all going to love this. I cheated. I have begun writing my next few stories, and I've posted it. Check it out! I'm not telling you which one it is though...

**Hit or Miss?**


	45. Mad Libs

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 45:**** Mad Libs**

**A.N: **So what's up peoples? Hey USA, we have a new President! Well actually, this one has nothing to do with the inauguration. It was just the only one I could do on the internet. I added a few things to my profile. One is a quote of the day, and the other is a countdown for things I cannot wait for. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Libs in any way. My Story Disclaimer is on my profile.  


* * *

**Edward**

"I'll ask you guys the words. So it won't be unfair that I can read the person's mind that reads it. Unless Bella really wants to read it, I'll do it," I suggested, taking the small book from Alice's hands. She gave me a look, but bounced over to Jasper to take a seat next to him. They had been arguing about how it wasn't good for me to be able to read the person's thoughts since I would know how the story went.

_It would be easier for him to do so anyways. He could be cheating and pick words that actually fit the story_, Emmett snickered. _Bor-ing! We need some excitement. An adventure! Not something that is suppose to be the way it is._

My siblings wanted to play Mad Libs. It was this small paper book that had a story, except you got to make it worth while. Like it would have a story, but you had to fill in the nouns, adjectives, verbs and what not. The point of it was to make the story as funny as it could. It was great to do when you were trying to kill time.

"Fine by me," Rose stated. "I don't mind if he reads it."

"Neither do I."

We all turned to look at Bella. If she wanted to ask the words and write them down, then I would let her. "You can do it, Edward. I wanna guess words," she replied, smiling. "This game is fun."

I opened up the book and flipped to the page that hadn't been written on. Now we didn't play this game a lot, but a few of the pages have been used up. "Okay, so the title of this one is 'Mad Libs for President," I started, sitting on the arm of one of the nice chairs.

_This should be interesting_, Jasper thought. Yeah, this will be.

Bella took a seat on the chair as Emmett took a seat next to Rose. "Jasper, give me an adjective," I instructed. My pen was on the paper, ready to write when he gave me one.

"Dizzy," he replied, instantly. "Where the heck did I get that word from?" The girls giggled at his little outburst. Emmett just rolled his eyes at him. Already, the word was written down on the page as I moved onto the next part.

"Bella, I need another adjective."

She thought for a moment, most likely scanning through a list of adjectives. She was probably thinking of the most random word to say. This wasn't one of the times, but I wish I could read her mind. It would be amazing to hear what would be going on in there compared to my brother's. Intelligence. Thoughtful.

_It's good you can't read her mind. And you can't Edward, so just leave it at that. She doesn't always want you to know what she's thinking_, Alice stated. I glanced at her to catch her rolling her eyes at me.

"Weird," Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders. We all shot looks at Emmett, who held up his hands in defense. The pen scratched at the paper, the word appearing in my script.

"Rose, gimme a plural noun."

_Plural noun. What's the difference from a noun, huh? People have to make things complicated_. Of course Emmett would be someone to say that. There was a difference. But I guess he's right, they could just call it a noun. But then a noun would be more than just a person, place, or thing.

_Haha, that would be so funny._ I caught a little of what Rose was thinking, but I zoned out. No need to hear her thoughts.

"Mustaches," she replied, all of us stopping to give her a look. "What?! I just thought that Emmett, or Jasper, or Edward wouldn't be able to have mustaches. And that they would look really funny on them if they did have them. I can't picture that." Alice, Bella, and Rose exchanged a glance, bursting into laughter.

"Oh my goodness!" Bella said through her giggles. She was leaning on me for support, even though she was sitting on the chair. "I can't picture them with them either! That is so funny!"

Emmett and Jasper gave me a look. I agree with them. Mustaches look good on some people, but the three of us with one? I think not. The girls can dream, but frankly I'd rather not know if it's something like that. They can have their laughs, because honestly, we would look really funny with them.

I shook my head, holding back a smile. "Alice. I need another plural noun," I said, hoping to knock the girls back into the game.

_Skates, sandwiches, worms, pies, telephones...There are so many choose from_, Alice thought. She kept whizzing through words, trying to pick a really good one. "Sparkles," she replied, shrugging. "I don't know, seems random enough."

_Pick me! Pick me! _I sighed at my brother. I would have to choose Emmett, I already went through everyone else. "Emmett, I need an adjective."

"Um." His fingers went to his chin, making him look like he was thinking. He froze in place, concentrating really hard. I heard Alice whisper that she wasn't surprised if smoke started coming out of his head, to Bella. "Gooey."

Jasper chuckled, wiping his hair out of his face. "For a second we thought you were thinking too hard." Emmett just looked at him, grinning.

I wrote down the word, shaking the pen. The ink stopped coming out, so for a second I thought the ink had ran out. But after writing a little bit more, the ink started flowing again. Gooey was written down on it's spot. "Bella, give me a noun."

"Duck," Bella replied, instantly. I wrote down the word, seeing something in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see a duck passing by the window. So that's where she got the word from. Looks like the words aren't as random as we think.

"Rose another noun," I said, once again.

"Diamond."

"Jasper I need a plural noun."

"Dreams."

"Emmett, gimme and adjective."

"Prickly."

_How many more do we have to go through? This is going to turn out to be the weirdest story I am ever going to hear,_ Rose thought. Of course it's going to be weird, you guys are choosing the words. And it also might be that they have no idea how the story goes.

"Alice, name a person in this room," I stated. I wonder who the lucky person will be picked.

"Emmett," she replied, smirking. "This isn't going to turn out to be a normal story. And he's anything but normal, so let's put him into this too!"

_Sweet! I get to be in it!_

"Bella, I need an adjective."

"Repulsive."

"Alice, noun."

"Pen."

I decided to change the game up a bit. Carlisle was in his study, but if I spoke he would hear me. "Carlisle, give us an adjective please," I asked, saying it a little louder than the voices we were speaking. _I can't believe you're getting me into this,_ Carlisle thought.

"You're playing Mad Libs aren't you?" He yelled down the stairs. Now my family would hear him fine if he just talked, but Bella was hear and Esme and him always thought about her first. At least she would be able to hear what he was saying. "Abundant."

I jotted down his word, smiling. This story was turning out to be so weird. "Emmett, give me a noun."

"Hippo."

"Jasper. Plural noun."

"Potatoes."

"Rose, adjective please."

"Ostentatious."

"Bella, another adjective."

"Shattered."

There was one more word left. "Okay, just spit out a word I ask for. Give me an adjective. This is the last one, and then I'll say it out loud."

"Boring."

"Bewildered."

"Annoyed."

"Joyous."

"Obtuse."

_Isn't that a type of triangle? _Emmett thought, making a confused look. It was a type of triangle, but it could also be used to describe someone. Looks like he hasn't been paying attention in class. Well, when have any of us have? I scribbled Alice's word down, finishing the story.

I laughed, reading the story over to myself. I cleared my throat, standing up. "This is what we have.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on this _dizzy _occasion, it is a privilege to address such a _weird-_looking group of _mustaches_. I can tell from your smiling _sparkles_ that you will support my _gooey_ program in the coming election. I promise that, if elected, there will be a _duck_ in every _diamond _and two _dreams_ in every garage. I want to warn you against my _prickly_ opponent, Mr. _Emmett_. This man is but a _repulsive pen_. He has an _abundant _character and is working _Hippo_ in glove with the criminal element. If elected, I promise to eliminate vice. I will keep _potatoes_ in the public till. I promise you _ostentatious_ government,_ shattered _taxes, and _obtuse _schools."

By the end of the little story, everyone, including myself, was laughing. Alice and Rose were holding their sides to keep upright, Emmett slapped the floor, and Bella leaned on me. Haha. I could even hear Carlisle and Esme laughing upstairs. That was one weird story.

"Emmett becoming President is one creepy thought."  


* * *

**A.N:** Actually, I can see Robert Pattinson with a mustache. He actually wears one in Little Ashes :)

There are only five chapters left! :( It's kinda sad that this story is coming to an end. My other story, **Cullen Academy**, is also coming to an end! So I will be coming out with new stories. Go check out **Things To Ponder **if you haven't already! That story will be continued after this one is over.

Songs I Recommend:  
**I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem)** by Good Charlotte  
**You Belong With Me** by Taylor Swift

**Hit or Miss?**


	46. Occupation Test

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 46:**** Occupation Test**

**A.N:** HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Gung Hey Fat Choy! Yes, I am Chinese. A hundred percent actually, and yes, I'm American.

Only 4 chapters left! Now that it's slowly coming to an end, there is only one more chance to have a chapter dedicated to you. I pretty much know who the last chapters are going too, and you might be that lucky one! To find out how, read my author note at the end. This chapter is dedicated to all the friend's I made on HGE! **Emkella**,** Brookland**, **Spunkanie**, **LayTay**,** Jessomstan**, **Eak**, **Layna**, this chapter is for you guys.

* * *

**Alice**

"Hey Emmett, come over here for a few minutes. I'm sure you'll wanna take this test," I called out, glancing over to where Emmett was sitting. He and Jasper were versing each other in some video game. Edward watched along, but I could tell he wanted to play. So I let him, Jasper needed to win a game anyways.

"A test, Alice? I mean really now. Do you think I wanna take one?" He asked back, sighing. He placed the controller on the floor and walked over to me on the couch. Sitting down, I passed the lap top to him.

I smiled. "Oh, it's not like the test you're thinking about. You answer what fits you the most and it calculates your results and tells you what jobs would most likely fit your personality. Since we are the ones going to school, it would be cool to know what we would be interested in if we worked."

I had no idea what Emmett would be if he worked. It's Emmett we're talking about. He could be anything we wanted. We had the collage scholarships, the memory, the information and especially the money. If we wanted to be famous, we could be famous! But that would be bad since people might recognize us. Taking this test, it would show us what Emmett's personality told us. He reflects his own jobs.

There wasn't much to do anyways. Bella was working and Rose was somewhere upstairs doing something. Usually, we would all be out having fun but once in a while there was a dim day. Today was one of them. I had to have some form of entertainment, and the TV just didn't cut it.

Watching Emmett's reaction would be so much more fun.

"_Are you interested in activities that use tools, machines or objects, in working outside, or physical labor and using your hands?_" Emmett read the questions off the page, a smile growing on his lips. Yeah, he loved that. "Heck yes!" He moved the mouse to click the 'yes' answer and went on to the next question.

"_Are you interested in science and math, or finding ways to solve problems?_ Um, not really," he stated again. Of course Emmett wouldn't like that. I don't like to do that either. Math is great to know and all, but it could be so boring. We have no need for it, other than calculating the stock market and cash. Carlisle is really the only person in the family that uses math.

Edward might like that stuff too. But he likes to study a lot of things. Other than Carlisle, he's probably the one with the most knowledge. Before Bella came along, he studied like crazy. Edward heard my thoughts, because he looked up at me from the game and raised an eyebrow. I stuck out my tongue at him in response.

"_Are you interested in creating beautiful things such as new ideas, art, music or writing?_" His eyes left the screen and scanned the room. He was probably collecting his thoughts. So many things run through his mind all the time, I tend to try to stay away from his future. He's always thinking of more trouble to get into. "Sometimes, but I'm not really into writing. Music is fun and all, but really."

"You're actually taking that job quiz?" Jasper questioned, taking a look over to us. He didn't miss the turn he had to make in his car on screen while looking at us. Edward sighed in frustration. "Alice made me take that and I got some funny jobs. At least I didn't get trash collector. I would hate to do that, and I feel terrible for people that do."

I nodded my head agreeing. I feel terrible for people that actually had those jobs and had to suffer. Who knows, maybe some of them liked it. I know I wouldn't. But everyone has a job that they do, and everything has to be done. So it looks like we all work together.

Edward followed Jasper and looked up at us too. "Emmett's getting frustrated with a few of these questions. Some of them are just annoying. I mean, I can see that, but you have to answer them truthfully. If you don't, it won't exactly be the jobs they think are right for you."

"_Can you use your imagination to create unique solutions, ideas or beautiful things, and design, invent or adapt ideas and things?_" Emmett once again repeated off the website. "Umm...I guess? Sure then." He clicked on the 'Often' button and moved on. Yep. He was definitely getting annoyed.

But he went on reading, clicking in answers. I read along with him as he got towards the end. One of the questions mentioned something about predicting the future. I giggled. Now only if they knew...

"_Do you receive and communicate ideas easily in written and spoken form or do you understand the meaning of a wide variety of words?_"

"Emmett? Big words? Yeah right," Rosalie interrupted, walking down the stairs. A new magazine was gently folded in her hands. She came down and took a seat between Emmett and I. "Sorry Hunny, but I know you agree with me."

He just grinned and kissed Rose on the cheek. "I think I should be offended babe, but I do agree with you." Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes at him. Hah, looks like Emmett's getting the eye rolls now.

Finally, Emmett clicked the results button. We all waited anxiously for the page to load. It was going to narrow down the top twenty jobs that fit his interests and skills. His eyes widened in shock as the list of jobs came up that would most fit him. I glanced at the page and almost bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Tailor?"

"Pet Groomer?"

"Tile Setter?"

"What the heck is an Equine Sports Massage Therapist?"

"Cyclist?"

"Aggressive Inline Skater?" Emmett finally ended, his face forming into a mask of horror, fear, and shock. "Dude, these jobs are so weird! Who comes up with these things? I don't even know what some of these things are!" He was right. I've been a while and haven't heard a few of these on the list.

"Dude. I really hope you don't become a skater," Edward replied, mocking Emmett's voice. "You would not look good in tights."  


* * *

**A.N: **Yes, I actually took that test. It was pretty amusing some of the things we got. My friends actually retook the test and played around with the answers and got some weird things. Some of the things I got were pretty normal like Novelist, Actor, Singer, Choreographer and what not.

So you all know that there are only four chapters left :( And I know who I am dedicating the next chapters too. But to get the next chapter dedicated to you, you have to win a contest. The contest is to design a New Moon movie poster. It can have anyone or anything in it, it just has to have the title New Moon somewhere on it. When you are done, send me a PM and I'll send you an email. Good luck!

Songs I Recommend:  
**Light On** by David Cook  
**Trainwreck** by Demi Lovato

**Hit or Miss?**


	47. Number Match Ups

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 47:**** Number Match Ups**

**A.N: **So some of you loved the last chapter, a few of you were disappointed. I kinda agree that it was bad. It was so OOC. I don't know why, but I'm not having any good ideas for this story any more. It's weird. But I'm determined to finish, so sorry if the last chapters suck. But I am trying my hardest! I promise the last chapter won't be terrible.

No one decided to do the contest, but I understand. It's okay, I have dedications. This chapter is dedicated to **musicbee** and **BriarRose024**. They told me in their review they would have entered, but they couldn't cause they didn't know how too or their computer wasn't working. Also, thanks to **Number-1- Twilighters**. I got today's chapter off of their account :)

**

* * *

Mike** (Kind Of)

**Subject: **FWD FWD Number Match Up Game**  
From: **Eric**  
To:** Mike

**List Twelve people that you know (You can also name yourself)**

1. Mike

2. Eric

3. Jessica

4. Bella

5. Angela

6. Tyler

7. Edward

8. Ben

9. Lauren

10. Alice

11. Jasper

12. Emmett

**1. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

You're kidding right? Dude! She is so hot! Like hotter than all of the girls that I know. Jessica's cute and all, but no one can compare. Bella should be one of those model's on the magazines! She would definitely make millions.

**2. ****Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Uhhh... Eric and Tyler... Hahahaha! Sorry man, but you're going to hate the email I'm sending back to you.

**3. ****Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their house. What happens?**

So Bella would invite Jess and Ben to dinner. Why wouldn't I be invited? I would end up crashing the dinner. Seriously though, that would be one awkward dinner.

**4. ****Nine tries to get Five to go to a yoga class. What happens?**

Lauren tries to get Angela to go to a yoga class. Umm... I don't know. Girls like yoga?

**5. ****You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Do you choose One or Six ?**

Well let's see. One is myself and six is Tyler. And I'm not my own friend, so I would choose Tyler's house.

**6.** **Two and Seven are making out. Ten walks in...Their reaction?**

So Eric and Edward are making out. Hahahaha. Wow, this game is funny. Creepy... But if Edward is, that means Bella is free and she would be mine. If Alice walked in, she would either scream in shock since he would be cheating on Bella, or would make it awkward.

**7. ****Three falls in love with Six. Eight is jealous. What happens?**

So Jessica falls in love Tyler and Ben is jealous. Well, if Jess is going out with me and falls in love with one of my best friends, that would suck for me. And why would my other friend, who is going out with another friend, be jealous of my situation?

**8. ****Four jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? Ten, Two or Seven?**

Bella jumps me in a dark alley. Great. Why would she? And why would I wanna be rescued?

**9. ****One decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening?**

So I start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, I don't want to know what's happening.

**10. ****Three has to marry either Eight, Four or Nine. Who do they chose?**

Jessica has to marry Ben, Bella or Lauren. I guess she would marry Ben, but she would break Angela's heart.

**11. ****Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?**

Edward kidnaps Eric and demands Angela for his release. Why would he kidnap Eric? And I have no idea what the heck he would demand. He would probably demand for Bella to hang out with him instead of her friend's.

**12. ****Everyone is invited to Two and Ten wedding except for Eight. How do they react?**

Eric and Alice are getting married? Well, I feel bad for Eric then because that Jasper guy will probably beat him up. Seriously though. Those two look all lovey dovey. When they share a glance, it feels like you're intruding something. And why would Ben not be invited? I don't think they would invite anyone besides Bella and their family to the wedding.

**13. **** Why is Six afraid of Seven?**

Why is Tyler afraid of Edward? Well I don't know...When any of us are around them, we're freaked out. He's like freakishly strong and his looks can kill, literally.

**14. ****Ten gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?**

Alice telling a fairy tale. That would be amusing. She would probably come up with something how girls rule the world and all of the guys have to be dressed in the latest fashions and what not. Weird. Glad I don't live in a world like that.

**15. ****Five and Nine get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens?**

Angela and Lauren end up at my house drunk....

**16. ****Nine murders Two's best friend. What does Two do to get back at them?**

Lauren murder's me? Great. That's not what I would expect. And I don't know what Eric would do to get revenge, I would be dead!

**17. ****Six and One are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does Six save them self or One?**

Tyler and I are in mortal danger. I hope he chooses me!

**18. ****Seven makes an apple pie. Is it any good?**

Why the heck would Edward Cullen make apple pie?! He never eats, he's like the living dead! He would probably poison it or something anyways.

"Whoops. People are actually going to be reading this..."

**Sent To:** Bella; Tyler; Jessica; Angela

* * *

**A.N: **I'm trying! Seriously though, I know it's not really 50TTDWYB. But I am trying. For a good note, I have other stories I am actually into writing. Please go check those out! There are new stories that you might want to read after this story is over.

**Books I Recommend:  
**The Giver  
Gathering Blue  
Messenger

By Lois Lowry

**Artist I Recommend:  
**Quincy Mumford

(He's a local recording artist where I live. I read my poem at my school's fundraiser for a country called Burma, and he and his band performed at our school. He's really good. He's on YouTube and Itunes, so go check him out!)

Also, on my profile I have links to other places. On my Quizilla account, I have posted poems, lyrics, and stories that I'm writing. I guess that's why I'm not in the mood to write Fan Fics, I'm writing a real story. So go please check those out too.

**Hit or Miss?**


	48. Out Smarting Smart People

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 48:**** Out Smarting Smart People**

**A.N:** Hiya peoples! How are you all? Well I have some news! Now I thought this was hilarious. I was rejected from the Humanities Learning Center, and it's writing based! But I was put on Wait List for the Performing Arts Center. I guess my audition was better than the test I had to take!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my readers that were with me from the start! When I first wrote my HSM fics. That would be **0o SillyLily o0**,** CrazayCookieMonster** and **AniimeChiick**!

**IAmNotStalkingEmmett** wrote a fanfic that adds on to my last chapter of 50TTDWYB! Go check her story out after this!

I have more to say at the end, enjoy :)

* * *

**Emmett**

"Emmett, I'm sorry to say that but that's not a duck you're referring too. The things that you see near the ponds and such are geese, not ducks. Ducks are different," Rose exclaimed, pointing out of our window towards the river. Through the trees I could see two geese waddling towards the water. Awe man, I thought they were ducks!

I was always the dumb one out of the family. Well, I'm a whole lot smarter than Bella, but that's because we can hold memories. I always pass every year of high school and never fail anything. I don't think I've ever gotten an answer wrong on a test or quiz, and that's saying something. I just usually lacked common sense.

My frowning was quickly turned into a smile though. Only if my siblings knew. I knew something that even my siblings couldn't guess, being all smarty pants and stuff. I got it through an email. Yes, those chain letters can be really annoying! But sometimes there are things on there that entertain.

I was going to out smart my siblings, and they couldn't do anything about it. Except for me to laugh at them this time! Hahahaha.

Edward looked up to me from his seat next to Bella. He gave me a look, wondering what I was up too. I was not going to think of the answer, Edward, so just give up. He heard me. He rolled my eyes back at me and turned to start at the TV. He knew I was up to something, but he was going to find out soon what it was.

"Hey guys," I called out, walking away from the window and into the middle of the living room. All of my siblings, and Rose, just sat there staring at me. Probably wondering what I was up to now. "You guys wanna answer some questions?"

"What kind of game?" Bella asked, eying me.

I sat down on a chair, smirking. "A game where I can out smart all five of you with out even trying. Easy answers, just not what you think they would be." The answers were fairly obvious. It's just that most people would over look them and try to find another answer than the one that is the most obvious.

"Okay shoot," Jasper replied, playing with Alice's hair. He was just making it even more spiky than it already was.

"How do you put a giraffe in a refrigerator?" I almost laughed at the question. It was so stupid and off topic, but it was so hard for them to answer!

They all stared at me like I was insane. Well, some people might call me that. I smiled, waiting for a particular answer from either of them. But nothing. I think they were still trying to process what I just asked. "Why would want to a giraffe in the fridge?" Alice exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you just want to eat it?" Jasper added, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, sorry Bella."

"It's okay, I know you don't eat exotic animals that often." She gave us a smile. "Emmett, why would you want to put an animal in your fridge? It's not like you can save it for later or something..."

All of us burst into laughter. Bella was right of course, but it was amusing hearing her say that. Haha. Saving an animal for later! I think I should try that sometime...

"It's just a question," I replied, rolling my eyes. Of course they would turn it and ask why I was asking that question. "Just answer."

"Um, I don't know," Rose replied.

"Neither do I."

"Um, it's a toy giraffe and you just put it in?"

"Nope," I replied. I was right. They were never going to be able to answer these questions. "You open the door and put the giraffe inside." I stopped to see their expressions. The girls' were just confused and the guys somewhat weren't surprised the answer was that. "Now how do you put an elephant in the fridge?"

"Open the door and put it in," Jasper replied instantly. He looked like he thought he got it right. I started chuckling at him. Wow. He got it wrong!

"Wrong! You open the door, take the giraffe out, and then put the elephant in," I answered.

"Wow. Just wow," Alice muttered. "I can't believe you would stick two animals in the fridge! They wouldn't even fit anyways so I don't know why you would bother."

I just ignored her, but Bella and Rose were nodding their heads in agreement. Can't they just answer a question with out over thinking it? Geez. "Well, it's only a question. But yes, I guess I would bother."

"But you're you," Edward replied. Thanks. "I think you are the only one that would do that."

"Yeah yeah. Go tell that to the people that made up these questions," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Okay, next question. The lion king is calling all animals to a conference. What animal does not go?"

"All of the animals that the lion eats," Bella replied, giggling. Yeah, I don't want to know why she was laughing. Edward was smirking next to her. "If the lion ate that animal, I don't know why they would want to go to that conference."

"She's right you know," Rose pointed out. Really now. But that isn't an answer for these questions.

"But then all the animals that can eat the lion would come. Do you think the lion king would be afraid of them, huh?" I asked. "Who knows, it could be the lion queen too. But right now that's the question. Does anyone have an answer?"

"Fine, the lion queen wouldn't come," Alice answered.

"Why?"

"Because she was getting sick of the lion king for being annoying."

Well I can see that happening. She could also not want to come near the animals that could eat them. Do any animals eat lions? I don't think so. "No," I replied. "The elephant doesn't come because it's stuck in the fridge."

"Again with the fridge thing," Rose stated, sighing. "Do all of these questions relate to each other?"

"Yes."

"An elephant stuck in the fridge. It wouldn't even fit!" Jasper exclaimed. "It wouldn't matter. The elephant wouldn't even know that the lion king called a meeting. No one would be talking through the fridge door. Wait, I just realized something. Who the heck would have an elephant in their fridge?"

"Who knows," I replied, laughing along with them. "Last question. You have to cross a river that crocodiles use. You have no boat, how do you cross?"

"I'd jump," Edward replied.

"This question only really relates to humans. I don't think they can jump over a ten foot wide river."

We all turned to look at Bella. She blushed from the attention, but continued to think of what she would do. "I'd swim across." My mouth dropped open in shock.

"I can't believe you got it right," I responded, smiling. "Congratz, you out smarted us."

"Wait, you're smart?"

* * *

**A.N:** If you haven't gotten to read **Last Moment** yet, please go and check it out! It was accepted to **Twilighted** a few days ago. I screamed when it was, because the fanfics have to be amazing to get in! I'm gonna see if this story can get in next :)

I have also added links to a lot of things on my profile. All the **Cullen Academy **stuff is up, and same with links to other places where I have written. Countdowns are also on my profile for some very important dates!

I'm in the one shot writing mood! So expect two or three more one shots coming from me soon. I've had great ideas that I need to get down on paper! Go check out my other stories that I've posted, like my Hunger Games Poem, **Things To Ponder**, and **The Twilight Games** please!

I have no song or book recommendations, but I have some fanfic ones. All of the fanfics I recommend are under my Fave Stories category on my profile. I have added a few new ones that are well worth reading!

Only two chapters left *cries*

**Hit or Miss?**


	49. Build A Bear

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 49:**** Build-A-Bear**

**A.N:** How is everyone? Yep, I already have a chapter out. Now I can already see some of you being dissapointed. But my friend and I went to Build-A-Bear yesterday to make a bear. And we named him Emmett ; )

This chapter is dedicated to all of my friends at home that read this story. **xForeverDazzledx**, **xalwaysxwikedx**, **Lindsay**, and my sister **musicismylife1234921**. Yes, my sister has an account on here.  


* * *

**Jasper**

"May I ask you where you are dragging me in this mall?" Bella asked, following close behind Alice and Rose's heels. She was trying harder to keep up. Emmett, Edward, and I just lagged behind. We really didn't want to go into the store they were headed. Well, it wasn't that bad but we would rather go somewhere else.

Alice and Rose went against the crowd, heading towards Build-A-Bear. Apparently there was something that someone had said to them that you could do to one of the bears that made them laugh their heads off. And I guess it had something to do with all six of us, or then they wouldn't have brought us here.

All around me, I could feel the emotions flying past. There was happiness, annoyance, hungriness, rushing and plenty of others I didn't have time to name. Bella felt hurried while Alice and Rose rushed. Emmett was somewhat excited because he got to make his own bear.

Finally, we were in front of the store. Bella was about to walk in, but the girls held her back. "Wait. There are rules before you go in and design your animal," Alice stated, smirking. She gave each of us a look to make sure we understood what she said. I nodded in response.

"You're get to design and make your own animal...But it has to be after someone we give you. Like Emmett, you get to design one of me. Jasper, you get to design one of Alice. Edward, you get Bella. And same with us. I get Em, Alice's get's Jasper, and Bella gets Edward," Rose explained, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "You can dress it up in anything you want..."

Bella giggled. She was now feeling amused. No doubt she was going to dress Edward up in a skirt or something. Hah. I think all of us would love to see his reaction if she did so. When I turned to look at him, he raised his eyebrow. I could tell he was listening in on my thoughts. Well, that shows him.

"And it's all on us," Alice answered, taking out plenty of fifty dollar bills. She placed them back in after we saw how much cash she had in her wallet. Usually the girls just carried credit cards, not cash. I guess they were really serious about this.

We walked into the mall, the girls headed towards the other side of the wall that held the animals. Us guys just stayed towards the front. It was weird being in here. Nothing against Build-A-Bear, it's just that being surrounded by little kids is pretty funny. Especially when Emmett was inspecting the animals to see which one reflected Rose the most.

He picked up a leopard, holding out to us. "This one would make a great Rose right? She's fierce and all..." Edward and I sighed and exchanged a glance. Now Emmett's sentence could be take two ways, and I felt sorry for Edward. He knew which way Emmett was making it.

"Emmett please," Edward stated, looking around the collection. Right now his eyes were on a koala.

I chuckled, leaning on Emmett for support. "Dude. I don't think Bella would like it if she thinks you think of her as a small little fluffy koala," I stated, looking at the animal. It was so plain on the shelf. Nothing against koala's, they could be tasty. But I wouldn't know since I've never had one. We usually didn't go after endangered species.

Emmett laughed too. It was quieter since we were in public, but still some of the adults and their children were staring. "He's right you know."

I wandered off, away from my brothers. I had to choose something that reflected Alice. The girls were already fluffing their animals. I didn't know what Edward's response was to Emmett, but I could hear him laughing again. No doubt he put the koala back.

Dalmatian. Elephant. Dog. Bunny. Moose? I didn't know that this place carried such a wide variety of animals. Monkey. Penguin. This place carried different animals, but they mostly had bears. Different colored ones too. I don't think any of us were getting the normal bear-well, Rose might. But that's because Emmett was who he was, you couldn't really change him.

I had to find the animal that would fit Alice. My little perky girl. Who loved to shop and cared for a lot of things. But when she wanted her way, she would get it with out anyone's help.

I think a dog would be a great portray of her. A person's best friend, but when she needed to, she could be vicious. And I knew no one could disagree with me, but dogs were cute. The one that I had grabbed was a light honey color, a little darker than my hair. Now all I needed was some fashionable clothes.

Did I just think fashionable? I've clearly been hanging out with Alice and Rose too long. I'm pretty sure Bella even knew what they were talking about when we didn't. Girls and clothes.

When I headed over to the machine to stuff the animal, the woman sitting on the stool gave me a warm smile. "So you're hear to stuff your animal?"

"Yep," I replied, smiling.

"Would you like the stuffing soft or hard?"

"Soft please."

The lady turned on the machine, stuffing the puppy. I glanced around the store, checking to see where everyone else what was doing in the store. Rose, Alice, and Bella were checking out the clothes. There heads were over a shelf in front of them, so I couldn't see what kind of stuffed animals they were holding. But for some reason, they seemed pretty occupied towards the girl clothes.

Last time I checked, Emmett, Edward, and I were guys. Well, scratch that-I didn't check. But I could guess, right?

"Okay, so now you have to grab a heart." I grabbed a small red heart out of the small container that held them. "Kiss it." I did. "Spin around three times." I spun around. While I did, I could see my siblings, Bella, and Alice staring at me in amusement. "Now you have to make a wish."

You don't say wishes out loud, right? Um, I wish Alice likes the dog... I can see why this place was fun for little kids. It kept them entertained. I placed the heart inside the dog, and the lady stitched up the rest of the animal. No fluff would fall out now.

"Here you go," she said, handing me the bear. I smiled in thanks, and walked towards the clothes.

As I walked away, almost every single person in the store had their eyes locked on me. I guess it looked weirder seeing me make the bear, than actually making it yourself.

Emmett laughed, this time leaning on me for support. "Dude, all of the little kids were staring at you like you were insane! I don't think they've ever seen a big kid making a bear."

"No, I was actually making Alice," I replied, holding out to him.

Alice walked over, Rose and Bella trailing behind. "Glad to know I'm being referred to as a dog."  


* * *

**A.N:** Can anyone see Jasper making a Build-A-Bear? I know I can, and I would be laughing my head off.

Now I hear the Jonas Brothers are interested in having a song put on the New Moon soundtrack. And let's say a lot of people don't like that. But I know I'm all for it. All opinions are welcomed.

Books I Recommend:  
**Wicked Lovely** by Melissa Marr

Songs I Recommend:  
**Should've Said No** by Taylor Swift  
**I'm Gonna Getcha Good **by Shania Twain (Although, I like the Jonas Brothers cover better)

ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT! *SOBS*

**Hit or Miss?**


	50. Write A List

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 50:**** Write A List of Things To Do When You're Bored**

**A.N: **So how are all of you? Sorry for such a long wait! Fan Fiction wouldn't let me log on for four days! But no worries, I have good news. And no bad news! Things like **Awesome New Story Plots**, **50 Things To Do When You're Bored SEQUEL**, and other stuff.

This chapter is dedicated to you awesome readers! Thank you for everything guys! This story wouldn't have been completed with as much enthusiasm with out all of your help and support! Last chapter. *Tear*

* * *

**Bella**

I didn't even get the chance to look up from my book when Alice grabbed my story and slammed it shut. I rolled my eyes. I guess my attention was needed now. "You know you could just call me, I would have looked up," I stated, grabbing my book back from her cold hands.

I could tell everyone else didn't really want to know what Alice was doing, but we would get sucked up in it anyways. She had cleared off the table and placed a giant sheet of paper. It wasn't even normal printer paper, it was poster paper that was used to show and present things. Oh we're gonna have fun today.

"No objections. We're going to be making a list of things to do when you're bored," Alice announced, taking out a huge pack of markers. There were markers of every single color was put across the plastic they were in. I could feel Edward sigh next to me. I bet he thought we were going to be something embarrassing. "Can you remember every single thing that we have done since school has been out?"

"Of course we remember every single thing that we did," Rose replied, flipping another page in her magazine. "Perfect memory, remember?" Every single vampire in this room would remember the things that we did. I was the only that was deprived of that gift.

"Yeah and?" Alice retorted. She grabbed a bright pink marker and wrote '50 Things To Do When You're Bored' in her handwriting on top. "Can you guys name every single thing that we've done though? I want to make a list so we can hang it up on the back of our front door. So every time we're bored, we can look at the list."

I smiled, going back to the memories of this summer. I don't remember what the very first thing was. Alice, Rose, and I were at home-well, the Cullen's house- and we were bored. The guys were out huntin-oh right, we made prank calls. Hahaha. "Prank Calls," I interrupted her. A smile grew on her lips as she grabbed another color and jotted that down.

Rose snorted, throwing her magazine to the side. Edward faced me, but I could feel his arm that was wrapped around me tighten. "Right, and then Newton asked Bella to go to Vegas with him. What a creep."

I snickered. "You're telling me. Seriously though. The day after that when I was working, he actually came up to me all nervous and asked me if I wanted to go. And he said he was joking the whole time."

Emmett bursted into laughter, his chuckles shaking the room. Rose leaned away from him while he had his laughing fit, I couldn't blame her. "He legit asked you the next day? That sucks for you. What did you do to him?"

"Well, it depends. First I didn't really have to do anything to him. I was so shocked by his question, I tripped over a tennis ball on the floor and pushed him into a bucket of water. He was cleaning the floors when he asked me, so that was his fault," I replied, my cheeks turning red. I wasn't really that embarrassed though, it was his fault.

"I wonder what he thought about you after that," Jasper said. "Talking about thinking, that's what we did next. A Thought Game against Edward, remember?" That question was mostly directed towards me since I didn't have that great a memory as they did.

Edward groaned, resting his head in my hair. If he was human, I'm pretty sure he would be blushing. "Ugh, please don't remind me."

I giggled. Alice and Rose were already laughing from before, so they didn't bother stopping. "That was fun. And I can't believe you guys sucked me into that game too!"

Rose snorted, raising her eyebrow. "Oh that's nothing. You playing the game was just the beginning. We made you make prank calls, didn't we? At least Emmett didn't bug you to set things on fire with him. The Fireworks were amusing though. Of course he had to clean up the tree after that."

"Yeah! I can't believe you guys just say there and laughed. It was cool, you have to admit," Emmett defended. He crossed his arms over his chest, but his cheesy smile told you he felt otherwise. "Fire's nothing when you're having fun."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

"It was better than Folding the Laundry though. That was kinda boring. And I did not enjoy having Edward's boxers thrown at my face," Alice stated. I giggled again. Wow. I think we were going to reminisce about the whole summer of the games that we had played. "Seriously."

"Easy for you to say," Edward muttered. I could barely hear him, but I'm sure his siblings heard him. Emmett snorted and Jasper grinned. "It wasn't your clothes being violated." I pressed my face against his t-shirt to muffle my laughs.

"Just like Emmett was violating the lollipop. Geez, how the heck can you eat that stuff? It taste terrible," Jasper stated. I saw the ends of his grossed out face as I looked up. "How Many Licks Does It Take To Get To the Center of A Tootsie Pop."

"It's not that bad," I said. All of the Cullens made a face, even though a smile was breaking out on Emmett's. "It's really sweet and sticky. But it's not disgusting to me. Huh. Does it really taste that bad?"

"No. It tastes fantastic!" Alice replied with fake enthusiasm. "Sorry. I guess I still haven't let go of Opposite Day. We should really do that again. I had a wonderful time at the mall." Emmett and Jasper groaned in sync.

"Easy for you to say." Jasper groaned, causing the girls in the room to giggle even louder. "You weren't the ones carrying the bags. Yeah, they don't weigh anything but seriously though, they do get annoying!"

"Especially when you're holding them for SEVEN hours! Who spends that many hours at a mall?" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his head to add affect to his words. He looked so funny. Even Jasper and Edward were laughing at him. If he was human, I'm sure his eyes would get stuck like that.

"Fine, I Dare you two to do it again." Rose had a smirk on her face. No doubt she was planning our next to trip to the mall-Mall of America most likely. And Edward and I would be coming along...

"I so think we should play Truth or Dare at our next sleepover," I added. Just watching the looks on the boy's faces were hilarious. Going from smiles to frowns in less than a second. "How about we have one tonight? It would be fun, and we could go to the mall tomorrow!"

"Would you rather go and play Truth or Dare twice than go to the mall?" Edward asked, his teeth glittering in the artificial light. I probably looked so plain next to him. Or just invisible in the house of vampires. I wonder what I looked like to all of them. The plain, boring human. Fun.

"Nope." Us three girls chirped back at him happily. My giggles took over before I could say anything else. "You know you guys could just go have a Late Night Swim," Rose suggested.

The maker in Alice's hand scratched against the paper. "Guys, I'm on number eleven for our things to do when you're bored. We still have thirty-nine to go. It's cool and all that you guys can use the titles in your sentences, but can you like give me what we did even though I can remember it all?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow at her while Emmett stared dumbfounded. "Then why don't you just write it?" He asked.

"Because that isn't any fun," she replied. "Just give me some things we did."

"In order," Edward added helpfully. Alice gave him a little nod as she poised the marker over the paper, prepared to write. It helped having to read minds, but I'm so glad he couldn't read mine.

"Word Game."

"Jokes."

"Surprise Someone."

"Name That Tune."

"Play with Chalk."

I snickered. Even though I had chalk on my hands for the rest of day, it was so worth it. The look on Newton's face was priceless. Too bad no one had a camera to capture the moment. Lucky them, they had a perfect memory. Already that day was becoming hazy. "Did Newton ever think twice about it?" I asked them.

Edward laughed, his velvet voice echoing in the house. "Well, he did think about it again. When we Ding Dong Ditched his house, he remembered that you guys threatened him that he was next. But then he saw Emmett and screamed. I mean, you think he would have thought about it when we were doing Karaoke, but he didn't."

"Mentioning Karaoke, I have everything we did written up to that. So you wanna tell me the past sixteen things that we did?" Alice asked, smiling. "Wow, we were bored a lot."

"Really now," I replied, rolling my eyes at her. I spent most of my time here. You could only do so much every single day of the year. "So what was next...I think it was MASH. And then Concentration."

"You're right," Edward whispered. "Mash was fun. But I do believe Hide and Seek was better. Rose hitting Jasper with pillows repeatedly. Nothing better than sibling rivalry."

Emmett snickered, a grin forming on his mouth. "Ten bucks you couldn't say that ten times fast."

"What? Sibling rivalry?" Edward asked.

"Yep."

"Oh please," Rose interjected. She picked up a marker, helping Alice add to the list. "I bet you couldn't even say it. Let alone Edward saying it ten times fast."

"I so can. Sibling rivalry. Sibling rivalry. Sibling rivalry. Sivling rivalry. Ah, sibling rivalry. Sibling rivalry. Siblin rivalry. Rivling Sivalry. Sibvling riveslry," Emmett said, spitting out the words so fast I could barely make out what he was saying. "Hah. I just did."

Jasper snickered. "That was nine times." I counted backwards in my head and he was right. Emmett couldn't count.

"You can't count," I pointed out, holding up five fingers.

He raised an eyebrow, staring at me. "I so can. I know that we're at number forty on the list which was when you, Alice, and I were baking." Oh my goodness. Emmett just used correct grammar!

"Wow, Emmett's being alert," Alice stated, writing more down in her hand writing. "Hah, only nine more to go!"

"Letter Game."

"Ding Dong Ditch as I said before," Edward added. Oh right, when Mike was being paranoid.

"Telephone."

"Mad Libs."

"Occupation Test."

"Number Match-Ups."

"Out Smarting Smart People."

"Build A Bear!" I ended, smiling. "I made Edward a lion. It's so cute! And huggable." I started to blush, but I was smiling through my embarrassment. I'm pretty sure if Edward was human, he would be the one blushing this time.

"Yeah and Emmett as a bear is kinda a given," Rose replied, smiling along with me. From behind the couch, she pulled out the brown bear and held it up. "It's cute. And relates to him very much."

I blinked a few times, realizing something. What was the fiftieth thing we were doing? It wasn't nothing. What was it? "Umm...Guys. We're doing fifty things to do when we're bored right? So what's the last thing? So far it's only been forty-nine..." I trailed off, thinking. Did we even do fifty things?

Alice smiled, a giggle escaping her lips. "Yeah, what I'm doing is number fifty. Writing a List of Things To Do When You're Bored!"

Oh.

"Sweet, we have completed fifty things!" Emmett exclaimed, pumping his fist up in the air. Alice had scribbled the last word on the sheet as fast as she could and held up the paper.

"We're done!"

The tape was already on the back. She held it up and placed it on the back of their front door. The words shone in a rainbow color, giving my eyes something to look at other than the pale on pale colors every where else in the house. "That's so cool," I commented.

Emmett sighed, placing his hands behind his back while he threw his feet up on the stool in front of him. "Awe man."

We all turned to look at him, a confused look spread on our faces. "What now?" Jasper asked.

"I'm bored."

**(Sequel News. Read Author Note)**

**

* * *

A.N:** Oh my goodness! It's over! Nooooo! I got to 50 in under a year! I'm sad and happy at the same time!

First off...**SEQUEL** news! I'm pretty sure all of you want a sequel. The one where they're all vamps and such. And I will put it up...But you guys have to say so in return. If you want that sequel, can I get 100 reviews this last chapter? I got 92 for the first one, so I'm pretty sure you guys can do it! I will be posting extras and out takes for this stories after, so I will tell you guys whether or not I am making a sequel.

Second, you all know I'm Writing and Co-Writing plenty of stories. Well please go check them out now since this story is over! A new one my two friends, Leigh and Lindsay, and I are Co Writing is **Can't Have You**. This is the summary;

**Can't Have You: **AU. He wants her blood. She has learned to fight for her life. He is a deadly killer. Her senses are sharpened. His diet is the blood of animals, but now he is after her. She can control blood in a body for her will. He isn't human. Neither is she. E&B

Go check it out! The link is on my profile!

THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE! Noooo! It's over! But I made it to 50!

**HIT or MISS?**


	51. Extras

**A.N:** Last chapter! I want to dedicate this chapter to three people:

**mysterious-bluerose **because she is my #1 Fan :)  
**KxTx** because she stuck with me the whole time even though she thought my writing was off  
**xForeverDazzledx** because she told me that my story was famous on here, which I really doubt.

I hope you guys enjoy these last extras and re-read them over even though you've read some of these!

* * *

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored Extra:**

**Chapter 13.**

**Blond Joke**

"Hey Rose, Jazz! I got another one!" Emmett exclaimed, calling the two very annoyed blond Cullens into the living room. Emmett just smiled widely, waiting for them to come down.

"What is it now Emmett? And would you stop calling me Jazz?" Jasper asked,a little annoyed.

"But Alice calls you that!"

"Yeah, but you can't!"

"Emmett, stop with the blond jokes! They were funny when we were telling the jokes, but now they are getting annoyed you've told us like what? Seven?" Rose asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Just listen!" Emmett replied. "There was a brunette skipping down a rail road track singing "Twenty two, twenty two." A blond joins her. 'Twenty-two, twenty-two.' The train is coming. The brunette gets off of the track and the blond is still skipping down the track singing "Twenty two, twenty two." She gets hit by the train. The brunette gets back on the rail road track and starts singing 'twenty-three, twenty-three.'" Emmett bursted out into a booming laugh, falling over. Jasper and Rosalie exchanged a glance and just looked at Emmett annoyed.

Alice came down the stairs and looked at Emmett, confused. "Now what I don't get is why there is nothing about people with black hair," Alice stated.

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored Extra: **

**Chapter 19**

"Oh yeah Emmett, work it, work it!"

"Jasper, where did the camera come from?"

"JASPER! PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND YOURSELF SPORTING A THONG ON THIS RUNWAY!"

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored Extra:**

**Chapter 34: Karaoke**

I got 61 reviews for this chapter, the most reviews besides my first chapter with a whopping 62. Thank you so much people! If I can get this much feedback, I would write more Extras! And I really hope you guys enjoy this because there is a tad bit of a twist at the end.

"Bella, you have to go up there," Alice said, pushing Bella onto the stage. "If you do it, Edward will too!"

"What?" Edward asked, looking up.

"Fine," Bella replied, snatching the microphone out of Alice's hand. "But I get to choose the song." Bella picked a song on the laptop and it came blasting through the speakers.

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart_

_I feel you in the air, yeah_

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

The song fit her voice perfectly. It was nice and slow, but catchy at the same time. I turned around to see Edward smiling. Awe, aren't they sooo cute?

_We'll be together come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't turn mine off_

Edward's heart isn't beating, but I'm pretty sure Bella can't stop hers.

_I can't pretend_

_This is a rehearsal for the real thing_

_Because it's not_

_And I know we're young_

_But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling _

_And I won't stop_

Edward, young? Well, I guess he technically is since he is seventeen. But I guess to all of the humans they are young.

_Some things are meant to be_

_And they'll be there when the time is right_

_Even though I know that I swear_

_I wish it was tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember _

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember _

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_We'll be together_

_Whatever, whatever, whatever_

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

The song ended, and Bella's face was bright red, but she was smiling. "Go Bella!" I screamed, clapping. "I told you you would do well!" She glanced at me and walked off stage.

"You we're amazing out there!" I squealed. She looked at me, and blushed even more. How was that possible?

Before she could say anything else, Emmett's booming laughter came from the stage. "Eddie, here's a song that Jasper and I picked out. It's something that you'll never be."

Edward took his place on stage, giving Emmett a nervous look. "Bring it," he stated.

"Ready? Have fun, do the dances if you care too." Emmett pressed a button on the laptop and a jazz type song came on. Oh my goodness, I love this song!

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn_

_Well I'm selling something you won't return_

_Hey little girl take me off the shelf_

_'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself_

Haha! Edward took his hand and slicked back his hair making it look like Zac Efron's in the movie. Edward's hair is never like that. It's always messed up, which fits him perfectly. But it was funny since he was getting into this song.

_Once you've browsed through the whole selection_

_Shake those hips in my direction_

_A prettier package you never did see_

_Take me home and they unwrap me_

_Shop around but little darlin'_

_I've got to be_

_The ladies' choice_

_Ladies' choice_

_The ladies' choice_

He started shaking his hips to the beat and moving around on stage. He even did this thing with the microphone that was really really cool! Beside me, Bella was giggling.

_Hey little girl looking for a sale_

_Test drive this American male_

_It's going to take cash to fill my tank_

_So let's crack open your piggy bank_

_Hey little girl goin' window shopping_

_I got somethin traffic stoppin_

_Hey little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_I'm the ladies' choice_

_The ladies' choice_

_The ladies' choice_

_Wow!_

_Hey little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea_

_I come with a lifetime guarantee_

_One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three_

_It's the ladies' choice_

_I'm the ladies' choice_

_The ladies' choice_

_I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice_

_I'm the ladies' choice_

Everyone burst out cheering, as Edward finished the song with a wink. Bella screamed and we both laughed. Who knew Edward could be charming? Jessica and Lauren wanted him to do a encore, and Bella and I agreed. It was something to see Edward dancing.

"Wow Edward, I didn't know you could shake your hips," Bella yelled to him, giggling. "I bet you I can do better."

The whole room went silent and I stared at her, amused and amazed. "Oh you think you can, love?" He asked, gaping in awe. "I don't know, maybe you can."

Bella got up there and she did.

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored Outtake**

**Add on to Chapter 1: Prank Calls**

**Bella**

I walked into the store, pulling my jacket a little closer to me as I went in. It wasn't cold in here or anything, but today it was only going to be Mike and I working. Not many people have been coming this week, so Mrs. Newton thought we could handle it on our own. This was going to be awkward.

I turned around the aisles, making sure not to run into anything. Wouldn't want to bruise anything before I go over to the Cullens. Edward would be asking how I had hurt myself again. I wonder why he even bothers. Most of the things that happen to me, I don't even remember.

The register was open, so I guess that was what I would be handling first. Mike told me if the register was alone, always go to that first instead of asking what I should do. Most likely the person that was suppose to be at the register would be doing something else, and that would mean Mike would be doing something else.

I pulled up a chair, planning to be here for the hours that I worked. Already I've been sitting here for forty-five minutes. No customers and no Mike. If I was lucky, I would probably be able to just walk out and lock up the store. It didn't seem like anyone was here.

"Um hey," someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a red faced Mike putting on the vest that his parents made him wear. "So, did we sell anything today?"

I eyed him suspiciously, getting up from the chair. "Nothing so far." I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask him if I could take the rest of the day off. If a customer or two did happen to walk in, Mike could handle it. Or at least I think he could. "Um...Can I take the rest of day off, I mean there is no one."

He looked at me, his face even getting redder. He quickly nodded. I gathered up my things, wanting to get out of here as quickly as I could. "Before you go, can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Will you seriously go to Vegas with me," he asked, eying the floor instead of looking me in the eye. My mouth dropped open, the heat rushing to my cheeks instantly. I almost dropped my things, but my mind told my fingers to held onto at the last moment.

"Um, ex-excuse me?" I asked, stuttering. My body unfroze. I really wanted to get out of there.

He took a breath, gathering up the courage again. "Seriously. I have my car and all, all you have to do is say yes."

My body shook in amusement. This boy was seriously asking me the same thing he asked me on the phone just yesterday? Wow. I walked away from him slowly, making sure I didn't trip on anything while trying to back out in this awkward position.

"Uh, no thanks..." I replied, trailing off. I turned, running to the front of the store and out the door before he could ask me about anything else. The heat in my cheeks still hadn't gone away, and I doubt they would for a while. I wonder if Alice saw this coming....

Ugh. Newton was really creepy.

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

1. Prank Calls  
2. Thought Game  
3. Fireworks  
4. Fold Laundry  
5. How Many Licks Does It Take  
6. Opposite Day  
7. Truth or Dare  
8. Sleepover  
9. Would You Rather  
10. Truth or Dare (Extreme)  
11. Late Night Swim  
12. Word Game  
13. Jokes  
14. Surprise Someone  
15. Name That Tune  
16. Play With Chalk  
17. Instant Message  
18. Dress Up  
19. Random Facts  
20. Tell Me What You Think Of  
21. Food War  
22. Matchmakers  
23. Make Up A Story  
24. I Have Never  
25. Write Songs  
26. Quiz  
27. Act Like Someone Else  
28. Go To An Arcade  
29. IT Game  
30. Improvisation  
31. Checkers  
32. Ten Minute Challenge  
33. America's Pastime  
34. Karaoke  
35. MASH  
36. Quotes  
37. Say A Word At The End Of Every Sentence  
38. Concentration  
39. Hide and Seek  
40. Bake  
41. Stay Alert  
42. Letter Game  
43. Ding Dong Ditch  
44. Telephone  
45. Mad Libs  
46. Occupation Tests  
47. Number Match-Ups  
48. Out Smarting Smart People  
49. Build A Bear  
50. Write A List

* * *

**A.N:** It's over! Oh my goodness!

**Sequel:  
**So it's decided, there will be a sequel! I got more reviews that I'd hope! Thank you to all of you guys. Everyone of you guys that read this story! It's going to be **50 Things To Do When You're Bored: Vampire Style**! No Renesmee though :( I think she would be awesome in the stories, but the things I'm gonna write won't mix in them with the things they're going to do. I've actually already begun the first chapter!

Also, I'm starting a FanFiction with three of my other friend's that also write Twilight FanFics. The girls I'm writing the story with are **xForeverDazzledx**,** ShayLaXCaiLlat** and** xalwaysxwikedx**. It's titled **General Ways To Annoy People** :) Very Things To Do When You're Bored-ish. So I'll post the link in the sequel when it's up.

**Things To Ponder** will continue, but it's not going to go that high. Maybe ten chapters, and that's it. I'll post the sequel to 50TTDWYB when I can, when I get at least a few ideas for the chapters.

Last chapter. Thanks everyone!

**Hit or Miss?**


	52. Jasper's Dare

So most of you have been wondering, where is that extra chapter I promised when Jasper dared Edward to do something in chapter 7. Well, it's going to be in the sequel, 50 Things To Do When You're Bored Vampire Style. So if any of you is wondering where that chapter is, there you go! And the sequel is up, so go and check that out if you want!


End file.
